


短篇集

by yiwuzhe



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Short Story
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 67,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuzhe/pseuds/yiwuzhe
Summary: 独立成章，无关联，私设多，不定期更新
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil, Elwing & Thranduil (Tolkien), Ereinion Gil-galad & Thranduil, Ereinion Gil-galad/Oropher, Oropher & Celeborn, Oropher & Thranduil (Tolkien)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. 荣耀[Elrond/Thranduil]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后联盟期间刚认识的设定

“我们不信任诺多。”

埃尔隆德抬起头来，他刚在溪水里洗净了自己的刀，吉尔加拉德带着大部分人马已经前往萝林同阿姆狄尔率领的部队会合，他则负责与大绿林的远征军同行，路上并不算太平，总有小股敌人前来骚扰，八成是为了探清大绿林的军队实力——对他说出上面这话的瑟兰迪尔负责率领先遣队探路，与这些恼人的敌人交集颇多，西尔凡精灵们并不留活口，这次也是一样，埃尔隆德纵使觉得需要更多情报，但只要大绿林的王子不下令，他是得不到什么结果的。

“你们不信任诺多吗？”他回问着，瑟兰迪尔就在他旁边整理自己的军备，对方背上的箭筒空了一半，刀也有不少脏污（那在刚才至少已经砍下了七个兽人的脑袋，埃尔隆德注意到他们的盔甲虽比人类要好，但仍不如吉尔加拉德的队伍坚固），“那为什么要加入呢？”

他其实可能更想问“那为什么要对我说呢”，但最终还是选了另一个容易回答一点的，这无论从哪个角度都更好解答，不会让谈话朝着任何一个不可预知的方向延伸过去。

然而瑟兰迪尔笑了笑，却回答了这个他并没问出来的问题：“传令官，你也和辛达沾亲带故，跟你说说会比较有趣。我见过你母亲，虽然没有和她说过话——她那时年纪太小了，后来我们也并没住得很近，但多瑞亚斯陷落时，率领队伍从诺多们的剑下杀出血路好让残余的族人逃到河口的，毕竟有我父亲一份。”

埃尔隆德并非不知晓这些事，他的养父对残杀同族始终心怀愧疚，这些事都曾一五一十说过，吉尔加拉德待他不薄，对诺多们过去的错误与罪孽也并未隐瞒。可此时此地突然提起这些来，这位精灵王子是想得到怎样的回应？又有怎样的目的？

幸而瑟兰迪尔没有等他回话，而是自顾自说了下去。

“请别误会，这不是在索取感恩或报偿，只是偶然想起了这些事。看到你，就突然想起了多瑞亚斯……”

他的声音突然渐渐低了，埃尔隆德扭头看过去，金发的精灵正认真洗去剑上的污血，那长剑的一侧是镂空花纹，诺多不造这样的剑，典型的辛达精灵工匠的风格。偶尔透过林中间隙的日光的照射过去，就会在水面上投射出漂亮的藤蔓暗影，而正撩起溪水洗去剑上残留血迹的手也颇修长，清水也洗掉了他指缝间残留的泥土与污血，埃尔隆德看得出，那是双战士的手。

“很漂亮。”埃尔隆德由衷赞叹了一句，话说完了才意识到自己说了什么。

“这是多瑞亚斯的东西，你眼光很好。”瑟兰迪尔欣然接受了，“我父亲总说，诺多纵有万千的不是，锻造武器上还是值得夸一夸的……哈，请不要介意。”

“没关系。”

埃尔隆德应着，但这对话多少仍让他觉得无措，他知道多瑞亚斯留下来的辛达精灵对诺多有旧怨，但他见过的那一些多少出于同族之谊，敌意转移到矮人身上的反倒多些——他还记得自从吉尔加拉德确认矮人也要派小队联军过来，负责在后方协助筹备的塞利伯恩的脸上就再没露出过什么好气，盖拉德丽尔劝了也并没什么用处。毕竟是辛达的贵族，骨子里都一样倨傲，即使是素来性格平和的塞利伯恩也一样，他都快让人忘记他也曾是多瑞亚斯的王子了——那个王被矮人所杀，臣民被费厄诺的儿子们屠戮的多瑞亚斯。

在伊姆拉缀进行先期联络时，他们甚至并未想过能无比顺利地得到大绿林回应——欧瑞费尔带着臣民屡次北迁，同其他领地的精灵少有来往，他们的态度谁也无法摸清。

但大绿林派出了他们的王子，在林谷里颇顺利地敲定了出兵的人数与日期，瑟兰迪尔又为装备和粮草一类的事来过几次，他和埃尔隆德算是在那时熟悉了起来，但鲜少有这场战争之外的闲谈，也并未提出什么此后也同林谷保持来往的意思。所有的关系都维持在点到即止。也就只到这里了吧，埃尔隆德曾听过吉尔加拉德自言自语，能到这里或许也就够了，毕竟欧瑞费尔比起矮人，或许更憎恨诺多吧。

我们不信任诺多的。

“瑟兰迪尔。”埃尔隆德突然出声叫了对方名字。

清洗武器的金发精灵动作并未因此停滞：“嗯？”

“那你信任我吗？”

这问题问得颇为冲动，问出口他几乎立刻就后悔了，但瑟兰迪尔却像是认真的思考起来。

“枉谈信任比较容易死，”过了很久他才说话，“但或许信一信也没什么不好吧。”他说着轻声的笑了起来，“为什么要对我说这个呢？”

“跟你说说会比较有趣。”

埃尔隆德用了同样的回答，这答案让他们重新一起笑了起来，他看着对方甩掉剑上的水珠收好，折射在钢刃上的霓彩透过那个精灵的眼睛，有那么个瞬间让他想起了他从未亲自见过的多瑞亚斯来——早在他能够识得字之前，那都是只在书中存在的国度了。

但只要有这一瞬的联想，或许也足够了。


	2. 珍宝[Elrond/Thranduil]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大约是第三纪1000年左右

“他们那时候会从海里捞珍珠。”

有的时候，瑟兰迪尔会在酒后无端说起点第一纪那些精灵城池的事情，他会在只有埃尔隆德在场时说，伊姆拉缀的绝大部分精灵们无从得知，埃尔隆德想过去问问格洛芬德尔有没有听过瑟兰迪尔说这些，因为他觉得他从没真的喝醉过。

“辛格尔王很喜欢那些，瑟丹把最美的那一颗送给他了，他后来转送给了矮人。”

瑟兰迪尔并不在乎埃尔隆德有没有在听，只是自顾自继续说了下去，他仍遵从多瑞亚斯的传统，称呼那位逝去了几千年的辛达精灵为王，这倒是令埃尔隆德稍有些吃惊。

“你喝醉了，”埃尔隆德终于忍不住开口提醒，“珍珠的话，瑟丹现在也还有。”他甚至隔些年份还能收到一些馈赠。

“那不算什么，”瑟兰迪尔又抿了口酒，他本斜靠在一张软塌上，现在倾斜的角度比埃尔隆德上次抬头看他时更大些，那些白色靠垫兴许再过一会儿难免要被酒打湿了，“我小的时候不小心打断他和父亲谈事情，只好找借口夸他戴着的珍珠好看，他倒是不在意，顺手就把那串珍珠手链给了我……哪颗都比我现在能找到的要更好。那串链子被留在明霓国斯，母亲拉着我逃走的时候没来得及带上……”

“瑟兰迪尔。”埃尔隆德放下笔，唤了对方的名字——那是真的醉了，他敏锐地意识到了这点，大绿林的精灵们并不是怀念过去的种族，想要统治这些更着眼当下生活的西尔凡，是不该也不能怀念故国到这个地步的，“去休息吧，关于边防与补给还有精灵工匠的问题，我们明天再谈。”

即使对于不怎么用的上休息的精灵来说，这时间也已经很晚了，但瑟兰迪尔似乎对此置若罔闻。

“啊，边防和岗哨。”瑟兰迪尔捕捉到了关键词，他的声音升高了不少，“对的，我们应该谈谈这些事。”

我们已经谈了十天了。埃尔隆德在心里说，但他并没真的这样回话——地图上的标记点已经画好了一多半——瑟兰迪尔终于还是决定带着子民继续北上，在更为安全的居住地仿照明霓国斯修建殿堂，而在彻底离开之前，精灵们需要为这一千多年来共同抵御阴影的努力划定新的方向，但他们还有很多时间，至少今天是不该再谈下去了。

“去休息吧，今天太晚了。”他再次重复。

“林谷的领主居然也有主动叫人休息的时候。”瑟兰迪尔轻笑出声，“边防，如果那时候的边防再密集一些的话……我父亲总是觉得多瑞亚斯太倚靠迈雅的力量，那对我们来说不是好事，但他从来没能说服辛格尔王，要是……”

“瑟兰迪尔。”

埃尔隆德打断了他，对方的话停止了，埃尔隆德把手里的笔放下，走到瑟兰迪尔面前把对方手里的酒杯抽走，瑟兰迪尔并未阻拦他的举动。

“我知道这些，我们都在林顿时你就对我说过了。”

他没忘记过这些，贝烈瑞安德沉没之后，他的养父不知所踪，他追随吉尔加拉德来到林顿，那些多瑞亚斯逃出来、活过了几次亲族残杀的辛达精灵大半也住在那儿，那时瑟兰迪尔已经在那儿住了些时日，他们之间的年龄差距对于精灵来说几乎可以忽略不计，双亲又都不在，很快就变得熟络起来。瑟兰迪尔住在那儿等父亲回来，据说那一队精灵去了迷雾山脉更东边的地方寻找新的栖息地——湖中苏醒的精灵们向西去的时候在那儿停留过，瑟兰迪尔说，也许其中有些精灵还会记得我们，无论如何，父亲是不会甘心和诺多的至高王同住的。

那时他就是这样了，在星光下会没来由地说起往事，把血与火的仇恨也都说得稀松平常，那时埃尔隆德曾好奇地向他询问自己母亲的过往，多瑞亚斯的流亡贵族想了想，取下了别在领口的一颗白色的珍珠夹片送给他——这本来是一对，那时她说过喜欢，但我不记得有没有真的送给她了——

“你说得对，我们应该明天再谈。”

瑟兰迪尔的声音蓦地打断了这一段回忆，埃尔隆德看到他站起身，把杯子留下来转身离开，步子一点都没晃，就像是瑟兰迪尔离开林顿的时候一样，他们从来没有像样的告别，似乎也从来并不需要，他从辅佐官到成为伊姆拉缀的领主，瑟兰迪尔从兽人那里抢回父亲的尸体下葬继承王位，说来都很长，可实际上，那也不过只有三千年。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设是第二纪在林顿同住700年


	3. 云端[Elrond/Thranduil]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二纪初，林顿  
> 埃尔洛斯刚走不久

兴许是翻过藤蔓的声音太大，有只睡着的兔子受了惊，从他脚边的洞穴里蹿出来轻快地跳开了，埃尔隆德皱了皱眉，但目光很快就放弃了追寻那可怜的小东西的影子——星光把面前古树的轮廓化作黑色的窗纱蒙在他身上，他深吸了口气，三两步攀上那棵树木的枝干，顺着密集的枝条跳到了顶上。几组互相交叉的树枝错落有致仿佛修筑的阶梯，一直延伸到远处漏下星辰的地方。

瑟兰迪尔坐在那片星光底下，听到树叶摩挲的声音转过了头，向埃尔隆德挥了挥手：“在这儿。”

“为什么要选这儿？”埃尔隆德从枝条上走过去，“在离灰港更近的地方不好吗，看星星的话视野更好些。”

“那多没意思。”辛达贵族摇摇头，他穿的倒更像是个普通的轻装弓箭手。看埃尔隆德过来，他拍了拍身边的位置示意坐下，又从随身的袋子里拿出些食物，还有两个行军才会用到的储水袋，埃尔隆德猜那里面该是灰港能找到的最好的酒，“那边树太矮了，可要是去了哈林顿，一旦被卫兵发现，塞利伯恩肯定要记下来跟我父亲告状。”

“也不少这一桩吧。”埃尔隆德接过那袋酒，稍微抿了一口。

“可能有三袋子纸了吧。”瑟兰迪尔也跟着喝了一口，“我父亲和他处不来，也不知道为什么这事他却一口答应，记得比谁都上心。”

瑟兰迪尔指的是欧瑞费尔离开前让塞利伯恩盯着他别闹事的嘱咐，毕竟多瑞亚斯的贵族精灵不剩几个了，这点照应没理由推脱，这样被“重点关照”了几年后，瑟兰迪尔干脆不在哈林顿住了，找个理由搬去了灰港。

埃尔隆德摇摇头，知道这语气说明他不该接着说下去了，于是岔开了话题：“听说你不学造船了？”

“没有打猎有意思。瑟丹也嫌我碍事，把我打发去狩猎队了。”他撇撇嘴，“听说吉尔加拉德让你做副手了？”

“现在每天要算伙食开销，太累人了。”埃尔隆德说的颇诚实，白天和同僚一起处理事务时没法抱怨，他必然不能辜负吉尔加拉德的期待，但对面是瑟兰迪尔的话，放松一些绝没任何问题，“幸好最近比较太平，要是以后还要算上武器损耗，我肯定没空来找你聊天了。”

“哈。”瑟兰迪尔笑了一声，“早点操心这些也没什么不好，你早晚能比他更出色的，作为领主……作为国王，到时候要管的可就不止这些了。”

“瑟兰迪尔……”埃尔隆德顿了顿，想了想却没有把想说的话说下去。

他们之间重新沉默下来，有一搭没一搭地喝着酒，看着天穹上细密的宝石碎片缓缓流淌，精灵喜欢星星，谱写过无数歌曲赞颂艾尔贝瑞丝的光芒，即使是最为艰难的日子，那些银色的星星也能让他们心情平静。无论世事如何变迁，只有星星始终在那儿，埃尔隆德看着它们，想埃尔洛斯离开的时候是否也是这样注视着那星光的呢？现在呢？他们是否也都在注视着同一颗星星呢？

“在那儿，”瑟兰迪尔的声音在他耳边响起来，对方正抬起手来指向天空，“埃雅仁迪尔之星。”

“嗯。”

他其实没必要指的，埃尔隆德不会看漏那一颗，但他依旧对瑟兰迪尔道了谢。不多久，身边的辛达精灵浅浅的吟唱歌谣，住在天鹅港的泰勒瑞们为埃雅仁迪尔谱写了诸多歌曲，即使他们只愿留在船上拒绝接触中州的尘土，但歌谣依旧随着水与风传递到海岸上，其中一首正被瑟兰迪尔唱着，是林顿的深夜，晨曦的日光正悄悄攀上他们的肩膀。若是知道之后他们还要这样一起度过和平的七百年，谁就都不会想要多留恋，但是如果知道他们只有七百年这样和平的日子呢，他又是否会跟身边的精灵多说点什么话呢？

然而从前以往，能够永远陪伴精灵的也只有星光。


	4. 固执[Elrond/Thranduil]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二纪初设定  
> 小年轻谈恋爱（不

吉尔加拉德赶来的时候，打架的事已经平息了，三五个诺多精灵站在台阶栏杆一侧，显然都有不同程度的损伤，埃尔隆德面对他们站在中间，眼神都丝毫不曾错开，大概是怕对方再次挑起战火——这担心实际上很多余，因为无论怎么看，在这次冲突里吃了亏的都是这几个诺多。

“吉尔加拉德大人。”埃尔隆德看到他来，低头颔首行礼，那几个精灵显然也愣了愣，本来嘴里还在说出些昆雅语的音调都不足以掩盖其粗俗的词，此刻也都没了声响。

“出了什么事？”他问，扫了一眼现场，在埃尔隆德身后，石阶转角的那一侧，坐着个金发的精灵——那颜色可不多见，把哈林顿算上也一只手就数过来了。想到这儿，他故意大声地叹了口气，“瑟兰迪尔——”

金发的精灵闻声，从石阶转角抬起了脸——吉尔加拉德注意到他左侧的额角有点发乌，脸上还沾了些尘土，但总而言之，并无大碍，至少比那几个诺多要好太多了，想到这儿，他甚至心里松了口气。

“大人。”埃尔隆德没觉察吉尔加拉德的心理活动，“没什么，只是一点小摩擦，我们自己处理了就好……”

“小摩擦？”瑟兰迪尔听了这话，从地上站起一步跨到埃尔隆德身边，也就是吉尔加拉德的面前，“埃尔隆德，你管这叫‘小摩擦’？”

那语气着实颇为愤怒。好的，麻烦大了，这事目前有这么几种可能，首先，出于和诺多的旧怨，辛达们很少来到佛林顿，而瑟兰迪尔作为多瑞亚斯的贵族，固然在哈林顿过得风生水起，在灰港也不太受到管束，但这儿可就没什么精灵能认出他了——但又恰恰还能分得出那绝对是个辛达，而瑟兰迪尔遗传了父亲的脾性，坚信行动总比隐忍更有用，从言语的争执升级到肢体冲突只需要三句话的时间——维拉在上，只希望这不会成为更深的矛盾的导火索，塞利伯恩固然同意帮他在哈林顿主持大局（那些辛达怎么可能会听诺多至高王的话呢？）但那可几乎都是看在了盖拉德丽尔的面子上的。

“瑟兰迪尔……”埃尔隆德摇了摇头，似乎想示意对方别说了。

“我尊敬的吉尔加拉德大人啊，”看到埃尔隆德没接茬儿，瑟兰迪尔阴阳怪气地拖了个长音，“请您亲自问问您的同族说了些什么吧？”他边说边用凌厉而充满威慑力的目光扫过去，几个年轻的诺多全都没了声息，像是被揍出了心理阴影，至少是一打四，欧瑞费尔的儿子看来连战斗力也一并继承了。

“真的没什么。”埃尔隆德提高了声音再次强调，把瑟兰迪尔的话盖了过去，“我们自己处理就可以。”

吉尔加拉德挑挑眉，他听出了话语的引申意思，若真是因为辛达和诺多的事端，埃尔隆德绝不会是这个态度，而且错还应该不在他们这边，因为埃尔隆德尽管想要大事化小，但也绝没任何道歉的意思——是的，一个字都没有。

然而金发精灵听了这话，眉毛挑得比吉尔加拉德还要更高些，死死瞪着埃尔隆德，对方也丝毫没心虚地看了回去，而很突然的，像是海风突然吹灭了航船的灯火，瑟兰迪尔的眼神突然变得非常平静，对这事似乎失去了所有的兴趣。

“那就没什么吧。”瑟兰迪尔语气轻快地说着，不跟吉尔加拉德打招呼便脚跟一转走开了，“我要回灰港了。”也不知道这句是对谁说的。

看着他走远，埃尔隆德似乎本来想要追过去，但最终没挪动步子，吉尔加拉德看着他，又看了看几个尚在瑟瑟发抖的诺多精灵，微微一抬下巴，几个诺多立刻如遇大赦一样逃走了。

埃尔隆德叹了口气。

“真的没什么，他们不认识瑟兰迪尔，路过我们身边的时候挑衅了几句……对象是我，觉得我这么快就能在林顿担任重要的职务，是沾了父亲的光。然后就……”

“他就动手了？”吉尔加拉德也说不清自己是该感到欣慰好点还是忧愁好点，太好了，这不是诺多和辛达的旧仇，太糟了，以后只要来到佛林顿，瑟兰迪尔定会像今天这样四处惹麻烦了——甚至还是为了另一个诺多的，塞利伯恩都说不了什么。

“是的，”埃尔隆德点点头，“恕我失陪，我要先走了。”甚至他也不等吉尔加拉德同意就离开了。

吉尔加拉德看着对方的背影，显然是跟着那缕金色追过去的，他寻思自己为什么还要过来管这种小孩子打架的事的？以后和瑟兰迪尔扯上关系的，就干脆都交给埃尔隆德算了，想来他也会挺高兴的吧。


	5. 陌路[Gil-galad/Oropher]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当那天终于来到的时候，欧瑞费尔甚至不会向他道别。

欧瑞费尔留着很长的银发，即使是在有蓄长发的传统的精灵中，那长度对于男性来说也相当少见，他只把耳前的鬓发编成两股辫子，在后脑处交叉，剩下的大把银发就随便披散在肩上——只有出门狩猎或者打仗的时候，他才会把大部分头发扎成一束，避免在途中勾到树枝或者遮挡视线。

多瑞亚斯的精灵们偏爱那长发，甚至愿意谱写诗歌赞美它，他们夸奖那发色如同璀璨的银河，顺着航道蜿蜒而下，最终汇作一丛瀑布，发梢的弧度也宛如浪花——但只有吉尔加拉德知道那长发真的流淌在手心里的感触，光滑而脆弱，又像丝线一样纤细坚韧，像是夏日里的宝石，毫无温度却又散发光泽，那感触几乎能令任何一个精灵着迷，无法轻易松开手去，吉尔加拉德并不例外。

他喜欢抓住欧瑞费尔的长发。

他会抓住披散在裸露或者尚未完全裸露的后背上的长发，将它们向后扯动，当他这么做的时候，欧瑞费尔往往会因痛苦闷哼，脖颈露出优雅的弧度，上下滚动的喉结上有时会有汗珠或者因接吻过久流出的唾液缓缓滑动，有的时候是尚未来得及下咽的精液，无论如何，他都会不得不仰起头来，暴露出颈部脆弱的血管，那可能是那个辛达最容易死去的时候，只有那时他才能看到对方的眼神里流露出一瞬间的迷茫，但很快就滑过去了，无影无踪。

那些细心编制好的发辫几乎会迅速变得凌乱无比，即使欧瑞费尔抗议他的行为，吉尔加拉德也从未停止过，他扯着欧瑞费尔的头发，在暴露出的脖颈上用牙齿咬下烙印，有些痕迹太深了，欧瑞费尔不得不穿上极高的领子来进行遮掩。他是辛达，是多瑞亚斯遗留下来的为数不多的贵族，是辛格尔的兄弟欧尔威留在中洲等待他们的王坐上航船的后人，他众多的泰勒瑞亲族死在天鹅港，尸体在海面上沉沉浮浮，他的妻子死在费厄诺的儿子们进攻多瑞亚斯时的箭雨里，他从妻子的尸体下找到一息尚存的幼子逃走离开，在西瑞安的河口，当吉尔加拉德的队伍乘着船来到时，带着队伍外出狩猎才刚刚返回的欧瑞费尔举着剑在诸多精灵的尸体中茫然地站着，费厄诺的儿子们早已不知去向，数年之前，他在把瑟兰迪尔送到巴拉尔岛时还曾对瑟丹说起过关于复国的愿景，如今那也都不再有了。

那时那银发上满是鲜血，充斥火焰还有硝烟的味道，此刻吉尔加拉德手心里的每一缕发丝，也都还留着那时的痕迹。欧瑞费尔毫无疑问憎恨诺多，他们都不免困惑于彼此的关系。最开始的时候，那或许只是一个错误——他无法原谅诺多，更无法原谅自己，他与吉尔加拉德的交集几乎始于可称得上是报复性的折磨，从口角到冲撞，从尖锐到足以刺伤人的敌意到在无人知晓的暗室里近乎厮杀的交合，除了欲望之外几乎只有痛苦而已，只因他不能死去，但他需要痛苦来消解痛苦——然而那时的吉尔加拉德却并未认识到那么深，十分年轻的至高王还没有活到那个年纪来理解如此深刻的爱与恨——即使那仇恨本身与他并无关联，他依旧被负罪感鞭策着认为自己该承担责任，实际上来说，他们彼此都在一步步的落入深渊，却谁都不曾承认。

他边冲撞边拉扯着那把银发，看着原本伏在薄毯上的欧瑞费尔挣扎着仰起头，没了发丝遮掩的侧颈在幽暗的灯火下勾勒柔软而利落的线条，他在拉扯之下不得已得拱起背部贴近吉尔加拉德，这令他们连接在一起的部分变得更为紧密，抓着毯子的手过于用力以至于指甲几乎在渗出血迹，从喉咙深处漏出一阵阵破碎的低吟，比起陷于情欲，或许更像是陷入困境的愤怒的野兽——若是这时候把绕到前面掐住喉咙卡住下颚的手向上伸一点，吉尔加拉德毫不怀疑欧瑞费尔一定会将自己的手指也咬出血来。辛达精灵会用舌尖舔掉残留在唇角的血迹，在吉尔加拉德松开他的头发时露出挑衅的笑容，而手上留下的那些痕迹除了手套之外，或许只能用更多的戒指来遮掩视线。

欧瑞费尔在白天看见他时，会故意地盯着那些戒指，微笑尖刻而冷漠，说着些近乎讽刺而深意则只有他们两个会懂的寒暄，吉尔加拉德也会当着所有人的面对他发火。他们关系很差，那是整个林顿的精灵都知道的，无论塞利伯恩还是瑟丹调停都无济于事，他们甚至从来不怀疑欧瑞费尔会在某个阴冷的晨曦带上那些愿意追随他的辛达们离开，跨越平原与山脉，直到潜入某片森林，再也不会回来。

当那天终于来到的时候，欧瑞费尔甚至不会向他道别。

吉尔加拉德深深陷入谜团之中，他要花两千四百年来理解欧瑞费尔到底在寻求什么，或许他既爱他，也依旧恨他，但或许更可能的是既谈不上爱也称不上恨。也许直到在曼督斯的殿堂里再次碰面，他也无法寻求答案。

他们要在两千四百年后才会再次相见。


	6. 征途[Oropher&Thranduil]

瑟兰迪尔醒来的时候是午夜，他模模糊糊的觉得自己在移动，月光很晦暗，因为树林的遮掩，也几乎很难看到星光，周围还有不少精灵和零星的马匹，虽然比不上绿精灵，但辛达精灵的脚步声依旧很轻，除了一些摩擦草叶与树枝的声响外，几乎没什么声息。

他又迷糊了一会儿，才发觉自己确实在移动，是欧瑞费尔正背着他在树林里穿行。

“父亲，”他突然清醒了，“放我下来吧，我自己可以走。”

欧瑞费尔停下了，随后稍稍放低了身体，让瑟兰迪尔从他背上跳下来——他的身高还只到父亲的腰，即使是以精灵们的眼光来看，他依然是还可以跟父母撒娇的年纪，但他知道自己不能这么做了。

“我睡了多久？”他小声问着父亲。

“没有多久。”欧瑞费尔摇了摇头，他们只站定了片刻，就立刻继续向前，谁都不想多停留，欧瑞费尔从口袋里找出了一小块干粮递给他，瑟兰迪尔接过咬了一小口，他其实毫无胃口，但在能吃东西的时候是绝对要吃一点的，这些天来他已经明白了。

“我们的马呢？”他四处看了看，不由得担忧起是否又出了什么事。

“借给卫队了，他们想去找找王子。”欧瑞费尔简短的回答，瑟兰迪尔不再问更多了，只是向后方看了看，他们走的匆忙，除了骑兵外只有很少的几匹马给居民使用，多数用来驼补给——走在中间的一匹上坐着埃尔文，她被国王亲卫队的士兵抱在怀里，似乎已经睡着了。

欧瑞费尔和瑟兰迪尔的位置离她不远，他注意到自己的父亲的手一直扶在剑柄上，他很少真的休息过，或许就连假寐都不曾有，随后他意识到，他自己也一直在紧紧抓着剑，路边有时会有夜行的野兽越过树枝，无数次他都险些抓起自己背后的弓，但想到父亲就在他身边，他紧绷的神经多少能松弛一点。

这逃难的队伍非常安静，几乎没有任何安慰或哭泣，只有一两声压抑着的啜泣偶尔会从一些用于遮盖的兜帽下泄露出来，但谁都没有发出更多声音，即使是最幼小的孩子也没有，精灵们像是走在坟墓里。谁都不知道费厄诺的儿子们是否就会在身后追击或者潜伏在某片黑暗的树荫后，甚至还有更多的邪恶的生物，多瑞亚斯的精灵们都知道纳国斯隆德的逃亡者带回的消息。

此刻他们能逃出来已经是万幸，而这一点点的艾尔贝瑞思的恩赐绝对不足以承受更多的伤痛了。

“我们快要到了，”欧瑞费尔突然说，“出了这片森林，离西瑞安河口就不太远了。”

瑟兰迪尔点点头，安静的走在父亲身边，两人之间沉默了半晌，随后他突然说：“我梦到妈妈了。”

欧瑞费尔的动作似乎停滞了一瞬，但并没有真的停下，以至于瑟兰迪尔觉得那个瞬间可能是自己的幻觉。

“你梦到什么了？”他很轻地问着，那并不像他平时会问的问题。

“……她问你的伤口疼不疼。”瑟兰迪尔回答着，他看了眼欧瑞费尔被绷带扎紧的手臂——他们逃出来的时候，一个黑发的诺多带着军队拦住了他们的去路，那可能是费厄诺的儿子，瑟兰迪尔还没听人说起过准确的名字，他也并不知道该怎么去问，他只是看到欧瑞费尔带着一小队卫兵冲过去，诺多的剑划伤了他的父亲，但他父亲从盔甲的缝隙里刺穿了对方的喉咙。他被一个年轻的辛达女性拉着从混战的缝隙中逃走，他从来不认识她，但她在说不要看，不要回头，一直向前跑，那也是他母亲推开他时对他说过的。

他的母亲呢？他的母亲去哪儿了呢？

他的父亲从来没有直接的回答过这个问题，但那已经是几天前的疑问了，他仍是孩子，但他并非无法理解这些说不出口的话。他看着自己脚下丛生的杂草和树根，奇怪的是，他已经没有前几天那样难过了，说出这句话来也不再那么困难——也许他知道再这样下去，他也难免会随她而去，所以她不再让他这样悲伤了。

也许他的父亲也是这样的。

“不疼了。”欧瑞费尔轻声说着，“如果你在梦里见到她……就这样跟她说吧。”

瑟兰迪尔应了：“她还问我们要去哪里。”

欧瑞费尔深吸了一口气，那声音听起来像是叹息：“大海……我们要去海边，或者是岛上……你想住在岛上吗？我可以把你托付给瑟丹。”

“那是谁？”他还没来得及从父亲那里听说过这个名字。

“那就去岛上吧。”欧瑞费尔似乎只是在将自己的思考说出来，“那里要安全得多，如果……”

他的话并没有说完，瑟兰迪尔等了一会儿，才开口问：“Ada？”

欧瑞费尔摇了摇头：“走吧……你能听到了吗，瑟兰迪尔？”

他凝神听着，除了树木的低语外，仍然什么都没有，他不知道自己应该听到什么，有些迷惑的抬头看向他的父亲，然而欧瑞费尔只是看着远方，他的脸上露出疲惫却又释然的笑容：“仔细听吧……那是海浪的声音。”

他们是辛格尔的兄弟欧尔威的亲族，尽管从未见过渡海而去的先祖的模样，但他们的身体里还流着同样的血，那些血液曾洒在海面上，如今流淌在明霓国斯沦为废墟的殿堂里，他们不曾像他们的亲族那样眷恋大海，仍深深驻扎在脚下的这片土地，但是只要听到波涛拍打礁石的声音，他们仍然会心有安慰。

……或许总有一天，所有的伤痛都能被海水抚平，他的孩子不用再承受如此的苦难，他们还可以回到多瑞亚斯，或者不是多瑞亚斯也可以，精灵的岁月很长久，他们总能找到新的国度——是的，他们会的。

欧瑞费尔闭上眼睛，感受风中逐渐加重的咸涩的海水的气味，拉住了身旁的孩子的手，重复道：“我们快到了。”


	7. 偶然[Gil-galad&Thranduil]

冈多林陷落的消息是上个月传来的，图尔冈的逝去意味着吉尔加拉德成为了诺多的至高王，但作为当事者，吉尔加拉德对此几乎没有实感，他至今不过才活了短短五十余个太阳年，前往法拉斯港和瑟丹生活的事仿佛就发生在昨天，父亲的死讯带来的伤痛尚在愈合，从港口逃出来驻扎在巴拉尔岛的事更是还没有多少年——他感觉自己是被撕扯着变成现在这个样子，可那居然还没有结束，他突然就被告知至此要肩负起族人的命运了——诚然，这世道并不太平，他并非对此没有心理准备，但这一天还是来的太早了。

瑟丹告诉他不要惊慌失措，带上责任顺其自然，年长的精灵像是海洋本身，总是遵循着自我的步调，可吉尔加拉德还是陷入了深深的焦虑，他派出了使者去迎接和引导冈多林逃亡的精灵们，他们行进的速度不快，可能要花上很长时间才能抵达河口，路途遥远而危险，而西瑞安河口已经接纳了一批多瑞亚斯的流亡者，他还需要想办法再多兴建些可供居住的地点，多瑞亚斯的精灵们还有许多仍只住在由简单的帐篷搭建的营地里，这两年冬天少雪，食物还有所保证，可今年若是赶上寒冬，那么他要提前做粮食的储备——还有军队，这么多的精灵聚集在这儿，魔苟斯的爪牙又会忽略他们到何时呢？贝烈瑞安德全境都已经没有称得上精灵国度的地方了。

想到这儿，他的心又像是被攥紧了，溺水一样喘不上气。图尔冈派去瓦里诺的船一艘都没有回来，他——

“你还好吗？”

一个清亮而稚嫩的声音突然把他从水里捞了起来，他转过身，一个金发的小孩子站在海岸长廊入口的台阶上，正抬起脸来看他。

“……瑟兰迪尔？”他当然知道对方的名字，巴拉尔岛上并没有几个金发的精灵，小孩子甚至还没到精灵们开始长个子的年纪，坐上长廊里摆放的长凳，都要跳一下。

“唔。”瑟兰迪尔没再说别的了，自顾自的看起带来的书，仿佛吉尔加拉德不存在一样，刚才的问话也并不是真的关心而是条件反射的问句（也许在河口的多瑞亚斯精灵们都已经习惯了这样打招呼）——毕竟吉尔加拉德跟他接触很少，他大概一年前从河口去了瑟丹那里住下，而吉尔加拉德那时整日还在忙于学习、工作、安顿河口的伤员，自然是不会有什么空来看小孩子的。

更何况，那确实并不是个讨人喜欢的孩子。仅仅是之前有过的寥寥几次接触，也足够吉尔加拉德留下这样的印象，对方见到他时除了打招呼，就没有过任何称得上“礼仪规范”的举动，出言不逊的问出尖刻的问题也好，对吉尔加拉德随口的关心冷淡处理也好——可偏偏又还是真的幼小的孩子，你怎么能跟一个孩子讲道理呢？——尤其当那孩子确实是个多瑞亚斯的贵族、而包括瑟丹在内的泰勒瑞们甚至认为这才是精灵孩子们的常态（看在维拉的份上，诺多不是这样教育孩子的！）而愿意纵容甚至宠溺、且根据证言这个孩子和别人都相处很好唯独对吉尔加拉德态度欠佳的时候——

想到这儿，吉尔加拉德虽然不再呼吸困难，但头却痛了起来——他才五十多岁就开始犯这个毛病，这一事实又让他心生疲惫。

“你是不是应该在上课？”他回忆了一下，巴拉尔岛接收了不少多瑞亚斯的儿童，按说这个时间，那群孩子是在研读历史才对。

“没有兴趣。”瑟兰迪尔说着，“我想学点有用的东西——不要说教我。”小孩子的声音听起来甚至还奶声奶气，但最后一句却搭配了个尖锐无比的眼神。吉尔加拉德瞟了一眼，书的名字是《城池运转物资详解》——那绝对绝对不是这个年纪的精灵该看的书，于是吉尔加拉德没有再说了。

“需要我帮忙吗？”他转而这样问着，那本书他也看过，里面有些概念不是那么容易理解的。

“不。”小孩子像成年精灵一样皱着眉，但眼神并未离开书本，“我把问题都列好了，会去问我爸爸的。”

“……你爸爸？”吉尔加拉德的音调说明了这是一个问题。

瑟兰迪尔瞟了他一眼：“我爸爸，欧瑞费尔，他是先王辛格尔的侄孙。”他的语气仿佛在谴责吉尔加拉德，你怎么能连这个都不知道呢？

……当然，他确实不应该不知道，这个名字他记得，瑟丹也和他说起过，但他对于这位辛达贵族并不了解。名义上，多瑞亚斯的逃亡者们的首领是迪奥的女儿埃尔汶，但你显然不能指望一个真的只有七岁的孩子做些什么，河口的事务大多仍是由剩下的贵族们处理的，这其中他和塞利伯恩接触比较频繁，对方的妻子和吉尔加拉德关系更近些，对于双方而言都有便利——他也见过几次其他的贵族，但确实里面不包括欧瑞费尔，不然，他一定会记住的。

“我很抱歉，我没有见过他。”他诚恳的表达了自己的歉意，“能跟我说说他是什么样的精灵吗？”

瑟兰迪尔的眼睛越过书本看向他，似乎对这问题感到惊讶，但他很快就做出了反应：“没有问题，你想知道什么呢？”

他的语气听起来比吉尔加拉德与他对话的任何一次都要友好，吉尔加拉德禁不住笑了笑：“他长什么样子呢？”

“他很高，”瑟兰迪尔放下了书，打量了一下吉尔加拉德，“应该——可能比你高，我的眼睛颜色和他一样，但头发不是——我爸爸留着很长很长的银发，比我在这儿见过的精灵都要长，妈妈说过他的头发很好看——”他停了一下，嘴唇还半张着，但似乎突然不知道怎么往下说了。

“他擅长什么？做什么样的工作？”知道那也许是个不该继续的问题了，吉尔加拉德连忙问了下去。

“……啊，”小孩子也松了一口气，“之前他给辛格尔王做事，他没有告诉我具体做什么，但是他总是带着一队精灵士兵跑来跑去。”

很可能是军事相关的工作，但他并不记得听过辛格尔的将军里有这样的人物，那么负责督查或者训练士兵的可能性更高一些。“他的武艺一定很好。”吉尔加拉德猜测着。

“是的！”小孩子的声调拉高了，他的眼睛里突然闪出光彩一样，“侍卫哥哥告诉我，父亲的剑术可以在多瑞亚斯里排到前几名啦，我去看过他教亲卫队的年轻精灵练剑，没有一个能打过他。”

看来自己猜的并没有错，而且如果是这样，那么欧瑞费尔很有可能负责着西瑞安河口的防御之类的工作，吉尔加拉德没有见过他也是很自然的——多瑞亚斯的精灵们时时刻刻紧绷着神经，他见过那些从岗哨上撤下来的士兵，即使坐在营帐里休息，他们不曾有过片刻安宁的神情也能令人战栗。

“他射箭的技巧也很好。”瑟兰迪尔继续兴高采烈的说着，“他教了我射箭，还说下次见到我，就会送我一把新的弓了。”

吉尔加拉德想起了自己曾见过瑟兰迪尔练习射箭的样子——他其实只是偶然路过了训练场，看到了金发精灵射出的箭引起一起练习的孩子们的阵阵欢呼——他可能比在场的精灵年纪都要小，但成绩却是最好的。那得益于基本动作的扎实，将来无论换作怎样的弓箭，都能够很快适应。

“你还想知道什么？”看吉尔加拉德似乎若有所思，瑟兰迪尔开始追问，也许他也很想找人说说自己的父亲。

“……你还可以告诉我什么？”吉尔加拉德问着。

“唔……”瑟兰迪尔似乎很认真的想了想，“我听他教过的侍卫说，他很认真严厉，有些时候会发火，但也对他们很好，而且他喝酒很厉害，辛格尔王都没有把他灌醉过。他对妈妈……他对我很耐心也很温柔。”

小孩子的声音突然安静了下去：“我有一阵子没有见到他了。”

吉尔加拉德叹了口气，这是他不擅长的地方了，他从来不知道该怎么安慰小孩子，特别是这种情况的。

但瑟兰迪尔仿佛并没为这情绪困扰很久：“我说了这么多，你不说说你的吗？”

“我的……父亲吗？”吉尔加拉德愣了一下。

“是的。”瑟兰迪尔确认。

他张了张嘴，突然无法说出任何话——诚然，他知道芬巩的每一项功绩、每一场战役甚至每一个错误，他也知道他的英勇，知道他的顽强，甚至知道他死去之前是如何擎着战旗的，但他真的以一个儿子的身份认识他吗？他是在以一个儿子的身份了解他吗？

他沉默了许久之后才再次说道：“……我不认识他，我也不太记得他了。”

瑟兰迪尔也沉默了一下，但却并没有说出任何吉尔加拉德能预想到的话：“是像埃尔汶公主那样吗？”

他找了个吉尔加拉德无法反驳的说法，吉尔加拉德不知怎的笑了起来：“不太一样，但也可以这样说，是的，是像她那样。”

“啊，埃尔汶公主在路上难过到睡不着的时候，我父亲去逗笑过她。”瑟兰迪尔重新捧起了书，“但你已经长到这么高了，应该不需要我父亲这样的精灵了吧？”

吉尔加拉德一时没跟上他的逻辑，发出了个疑问的语气音，但瑟兰迪尔没有再次抬头。

“我也不是很想让我父亲除了照顾埃尔汶公主还要照顾你的。”

吉尔加拉德的笑容僵在脸上一秒钟，但很快就笑出了声音来：“是的，不用。”

瑟兰迪尔没有再跟他说话，而是重新沉入了书本里，吉尔加拉德见状便不再停在这里打扰彼此。无论如何，瑟兰迪尔仍然称不上对他友善，但这认知竟不知怎么让他安心了一点。

而如果有机会，他也应该见一见欧瑞费尔的。

能让那样的孩子诚心诚意的夸赞甚至说得上炫耀的父亲，到底会是怎样的精灵呢。

他从那时起就有了这样的打算和好奇，然而阴差阳错始终失去机会。到他真的见到欧瑞费尔的那一天距离这次谈话，还要再过很久很久。


	8. 隐藏[Elrond/Thranduil]

埃尔隆德赶到哈灵顿的时候正是清晨，阳光刚像薄雾一样拂过这片土地，街上还很冷清，他奉吉尔加拉德的命令连夜赶到这里给塞利伯恩传递消息，但可能确实来的太早了些，现在过去登门拜访只怕也还要再等上段时间。正当他打不定主意是该直接前往还是稍微转一下的时候，远处空地上的金属碰撞声突然吸引了他的注意力。

精灵的感知总是非常敏锐的，当他们想听清或看清些什么的时候尤甚，他循着声音的位置走去——那应当是片训练士兵们用的空地，但此刻冷冷清清的还没什么精灵在——离校练的时间还很早，这使得那金属相撞的声音更为突兀。他放轻了脚步，转过拐角再踏上几级台阶，才终于看清了场中央的人影。

瑟兰迪尔站在校场中央，对面是欧瑞费尔，双方手里都各执一把长剑，只是不同于瑟兰迪尔拿好了架势，欧瑞费尔只是垂着手站在那儿，并没有走动。

两个精灵之间有着一段不短的距离，欧瑞费尔用剑尖在他前方大约一米远的位置画了条线：“热身结束了，现在来实战，你能走过这条线就可以。”

欧瑞费尔的声音不大，但校场上很空旷，周围除了零星的鸟鸣再没什么声音了，所以埃尔隆德能听得很清楚，他站在拐角的阴影里，并没让自己走进任何一个精灵的视线，毕竟他无意打断这次父子间的训练。

“只是这样？”瑟兰迪尔提高了音调，“您是不是太小看我了？”

“那就试试吧。”欧瑞费尔笑了两声，他仍然没有举起剑，只是看着瑟兰迪尔，甚至还轻轻耸了耸肩。

年轻的金发辛达并没再说什么，埃尔隆德看到瑟兰迪尔抬起剑在半空中挥了几个剑花，左右交叉挪动步子一点点的凑近——他看起来漫不经心，仿佛在耍小孩子脾气，但埃尔隆德猜并没那么简单——果不其然，正当他想到这里，瑟兰迪尔突然转了手腕的方向，斜跨一步转到欧瑞费尔的左前方并猛地向前一刺——可这假动作紧接着的攻击并没有起效，埃尔隆德根本没看到欧瑞费尔什么时候挥剑的，只是剑戟相击的声音告诉他，欧瑞费尔轻松的挡下了这一击，而瑟兰迪尔反而向后退了几步。

“再来。”欧瑞费尔的手重新垂回原位，“认真点，不要太随便了。”

埃尔隆德看到瑟兰迪尔叹了口气。

下一刻，金发的精灵重心后移，调整了步伐后重新展开了攻击的架势，这一次是速度极快的连续挥砍，配合脚下的移动，变化也更为灵活，只是这样看，恐怕很难有精灵战士能够完全跟上他的动作——埃尔隆德也曾和瑟兰迪尔交过手，虽然玩乐的性质更多一点，但在手指间灵活舞动的细剑依然令他意识到瑟兰迪尔绝对是个极为危险的战士，只是他平素过于随意的态度令很多人忽视了这一点。

相对的，他对欧瑞费尔的实力则并不那么了解，毕竟多瑞亚斯最出名的两位精灵将军早已殒命，其余的贵族们很少以战斗的实力为人所知，而面对矮人和诺多军队的溃败，也令他们失去了众多优秀的战士——不过，如果以这个角度来看，欧瑞费尔能活到现在，已足以证明他在战场上的技巧和实力。

而这训练也印证了埃尔隆德的这一点猜想，欧瑞费尔举重若轻地挡下了瑟兰迪尔的攻击——不同于他熟悉的诺多战士，辛达精灵的动作简单而灵巧，每次挥剑都能精准的阻拦瑟兰迪尔，同时还能为下一个动作作出准备，甚至就连脚下的移动幅度都很小——那是非常节省体力的应对方式，而相对来说，瑟兰迪尔习惯性的以佯攻配合真正进攻的模式则要多花上几倍的力气又收效甚微，不多时，金发精灵的速度就渐渐慢了下来。几次无效的攻击后，他重新拉开了彼此的距离。

“速度有进步，力道也还可以，但是——”欧瑞费尔看到瑟兰迪尔停下，不由得叹口气，地上那条线还在那儿，除了覆盖上一点因他们步伐移动而溅起的泥土外，几乎完好无损，“还是那个毛病，你的动作太花哨了，我要说多少次，在战场没人会在乎你的动作多漂亮呢？”

“那有它的优点。”瑟兰迪尔显然并没完全认同父亲的说法，“再给我一段时间，我会证明的。”

“啊，是的，你会的。”欧瑞费尔的语气很无奈，但从瑟兰迪尔的表情来看，他的父亲大概是在笑，并没有因为儿子的倔强而生气。“要是你跑去见那个诺多的时间有一半用来训练，你早就赢了。”

那个诺多——那显然是在指自己，埃尔隆德从来没想到话题会突然转到自己身上，不由得愣了一下，而瑟兰迪尔却是早已经习惯了这样的话，几乎一秒都没停顿就反驳道：“父亲，他也是埃尔文公主的儿子。”

“那他也是选择了追随吉尔加拉德。”欧瑞费尔摇了摇头，“我没法干涉你到底跟谁当朋友，但至少……”

“我看您和塞利伯恩处的也不好啊。”瑟兰迪尔小声嘀咕了一句，这声音显然会被欧瑞费尔听到的，因为就连埃尔隆德也听到了，年长的辛达停下了话看着自己的儿子，埃尔隆德本来猜测可能接下来会有场争吵，他不应该再在这里停留了，但却出乎意料的什么都没有发生，两个精灵只是互相瞪着，哪怕对面是自己的父亲，瑟兰迪尔也没示弱。

最后，欧瑞费尔又叹了口气。

“以后再谈这件事，拿上弓箭，我要看看你有没有长进。”

他们说着把剑都收了回去，欧瑞费尔和瑟兰迪尔走到用来休息的长凳上拿起弓，欧瑞费尔顺手拨弄了两下弓弦检查松紧的程度——突然间，有阵劲风从埃尔隆德耳边掠过，他还没反应过来发生了什么，只看见一截白色尾羽停在他左眼前方一点的地方，细细的木杆还在不停晃动，他转了下眼睛，那是一支箭——箭头已经擦着他的耳朵完全没入了藏身的木柱。

他僵硬的转过头，欧瑞费尔手里的弓还没放下，瑟兰迪尔也在往这边看，露出了点惊讶又是理所当然的表情。

埃尔隆德深吸一口气，硬着头皮走了出来：“欧瑞费尔大人，我——”

“看够了？”欧瑞费尔冷笑着又在弓上拉起一支箭（好在瑟兰迪尔把那弓按下去了），“吉尔加拉德没教过你偷听不是好习惯吗？”

“Ada，”瑟兰迪尔打断了他，“我以为你并没介意——”

欧瑞费尔没理会自己儿子的辩驳，他最后斜睨了僵在原地的埃尔隆德一眼，随后背上了弓离开了那儿：“去那边找我。”

瑟兰迪尔连忙走到了埃尔隆德面前：“你没事吧？”

“只是吓了一跳。”到了欧瑞费尔离开，埃尔隆德才终于松了口气，“我不知道你们在这儿，我也不是故意的，只是不想打搅你们——”

“我们都发现你来了，所以他只是找个机会训我跟你花上太长时间了。”瑟兰迪尔轻快地接上了他的话，“你不是来找我的对吧？”

“不是，”埃尔隆德叹气，所以从一开始他的行踪就被知道了，辛达精灵们似乎总比别的精灵更为敏锐，这样看来，没有被欧瑞费尔非难更多已经非常幸运，“我为吉尔加拉德大人办点事。”来找你的话我会提前告诉你的，他在心里补上后半句。

“哦，那你急着回去吗？我们可以去附近的林子里转转。”瑟兰迪尔的语气颇为期待。

“应该可以。”埃尔隆德笑了起来，这不是什么紧急的事情，他本来也是要等塞利伯恩回应后再回去的。

“待会儿见。”瑟兰迪尔向后跳开，拿上自己的弓箭跑向了训练场，随后又像想起什么似的转头对埃尔隆德说，“练剑也可以，我父亲说的没错，我是该好好训练了。”

“好的。”埃尔隆德没有任何理由拒绝，只是唯独希望，至少欧瑞费尔不要来观摩吧。


	9. 重逢[Gil-galad/Oropher]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [陌路](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199157/chapters/55831330)的一个续篇

布军的会议进行的非常不愉快，吉尔加拉德一想到在抵达前线之前，这样的会议还要进行许多次，额角就一阵阵的抽痛，考虑到精灵们从来不受到疾病的折磨，这可能已经是他们能拥有的最接近于人类口中的病痛的概念了。

“出征前我们已经约定了内容。”吉尔加拉德强调着，站在桌上铺开的地图前，试图划出一个能得到一致认可的方案，“大绿林说过会派出精兵良将参与这次作战。”

欧瑞费尔漫不经心的坐在原位，甚至连起身看看吉尔加拉德指出的防线位置的意思都没有——那会议并没有得出结果，阿姆狄尔先行返回萝林的驻军营帐了，埃兰迪尔也已经带着儿子离开，埃尔隆德被吉尔加拉德吩咐去看看人类驻军的情况——他只把欧瑞费尔留了下来，阿姆狄尔虽然很早就响应了同盟的号召，但布军几乎都和欧瑞费尔采取同一立场，换句话说，只要能得到面前这位西尔凡精灵领导者们的支持，他们就能达成一致了。

“是的，我们给出了承诺，你有我们的支持，”欧瑞费尔并没否认这一点，但他的话还有后半句，“但这支持中并不包括听从诺多的领导。”

吉尔加拉德摇了摇头，但并说不出任何反驳的话，之前在林谷，瑟兰迪尔全权代表欧瑞费尔与吉尔加拉德谈妥了出兵的人数等细节，但实际落到指挥的问题上，他们都很明智的没有对西尔凡的领导者们给出更多要求。

“这是战争，欧瑞费尔。”吉尔加拉德试图说服对方，“我们需要统一的部署和指挥权，这样才能避免造成混乱。”

“——即使是最出色的将领，在战场上也依然是给他的下级军官们合理的权限的。”欧瑞费尔打断了他，边说边撩起一缕自己的头发百无聊赖的把玩，“如果将领展现出了与之相称的能力，士兵们自然不会产生异议。”

“你的意思是，”吉尔加拉德皱起眉，“我们计划的布阵有问题。”

“对的，就像我说过的那样。”欧瑞费尔终于抬起脸来看向吉尔加拉德，视线里带有深深的疑虑和不耐，“我的子民和亲族不适合阵地作战，当然，我们也有负责冲锋的骑兵和步兵，但你所计划的在平原上进行的与对方主力的决战并不是我们的强项。”

吉尔加拉德承认欧瑞费尔说的是对的，萝林和大绿林的西尔凡们在森林中进行机动性和隐蔽性极高的游击战时作战能力最强，搭配地形优势几乎可以做到以一当百，但来到平原，这些精灵们擅长的战斗方式全无用武之地，可这有什么办法呢？他难道可以在黑门外的平原上变出一座森林来吗？

“我知道你的顾虑，欧瑞费尔。”他忍不住深深叹气，从桌前走到了欧瑞费尔身旁，“但你我都没法选择战争在哪里进行。”

“你说得没错。”欧瑞费尔的声音听上去像是从喉咙里挤出来的，“但这不是我看着我的子民白白因诺多送死的理由——我们不会听你指挥的。”

“欧瑞费尔，诺多和辛达之间的问题和这没有关——”

“埃睿尼安！”

欧瑞费尔猛然升高的音调和那个绝不常用的名字令吉尔加拉德停住了所有的动作，欧瑞费尔站起了身，视线几乎与他平齐，他们贴身的轻甲几乎撞在一起——欧瑞费尔发作的毫无预兆，两千多年未曾相见，吉尔加拉德本以为自己已经忘记了在如此近的距离看到的对方的模样，但他意识到，这短短一瞬的凝视就足以令所有在林顿的被埋没的记忆接连苏醒，那双蓝色瞳孔里怎能同时刮起海上的风暴又如同有火焰燃烧呢？那些工匠们锻造武器才会用到的，如同蓝色的坚冰颜色的烈火——

但那火焰几乎下一个瞬间就熄灭了。

“埃睿尼安，”没有任何愤怒的辩驳或指责，出乎他的意料，欧瑞费尔又将声音压得很低很低，他没再继续直视吉尔加拉德，而是刻意错开了眼神，声音仿佛梦境一样低沉而不可闻，“这和诺多与辛达从来都有关系。”

吉尔加拉德从来没见过这样的欧瑞费尔，充满了悲伤、忧虑、焦灼和无奈——在林顿的欧瑞费尔总是不可捉摸的，对诺多至高王的态度里淡漠和激烈交替登场，吉尔加拉德难以预估他会对自己说出的任何一个词产生如何的反应，他们见面总是争吵，塞利伯恩与盖拉德丽尔离开林顿后尤甚。诸多的辛达和诺多在那段时间里陆续乘上白船，他们在港口送别自己的族人，那是他们在公开场合唯有的能安静相处的时刻，他有时会在那里看着欧瑞费尔，试图从对方的眼睛里找到他可以把握到的任何一丝可以为他理解和应对的细节来，然而一无所获。那么即使在私下里他能从那个年长的辛达的身体上得到一切自己想要的东西又如何呢？他如何才能接近一点对方的真实呢？

“我梦到那些事，”欧瑞费尔深吸了一口气，但他的声音依旧像被卡住脖颈一样无法连贯而流利的发音，“西瑞安河口死去的精灵在荒野上看着我，我的妻子在明霓国斯的血泊里看着我……就连澳阔隆迪的精灵们也在海浪中看着我，而我甚至都不知道那港口建成什么样子。”他苦笑了一声，“我和你的军队一起战斗过，我认识他们中的一些精灵，他们有的比你要平易近人多了……但只有这一次，只是想到你和你的军队，我就无法控制的梦到这一切，行军的每一个晚上都在梦到所有的这些事。我们——阿姆狄尔、我的儿子，辛达精灵统帅的西尔凡精灵们，会再一次因为诺多精灵流一次血。我——”

他的声音突然顿住了，吉尔加拉德在那一瞬间变得茫然而困惑的视线里低下头，发现自己不知什么时候捧起了欧瑞费尔的双手紧紧攥着。

而欧瑞费尔并没有挣脱他，只是笑了笑后继续说了下去。

“我梦到我会死。”

他将身体前倾，额头抵着吉尔加拉德的额头，即使是在林顿的七百年里，他们都从未有过这样短暂的温柔。然而这来之不易的只有透过两千四百年的别离才为吉尔加拉德做到的事，他却无法感受更多，欧瑞费尔的话令他如同坠入地底的暗湖，他的双手变得一片冰凉以至于感知不到温度——几乎和欧瑞费尔的一样。

“我们可以尽量听从你的安排和指令，但是埃睿尼安——吉尔加拉德、诺多的至高王啊，如果注定无法避免这样的结局，至少这次让我们自己选择，而不是让诺多代替我们行使命运的结果。”

从那语气里吉尔加拉德明白，这可能是欧瑞费尔一辈子——精灵那漫长而又痛苦的一辈子中，唯一一次这样请求了，他不是在向吉尔加拉德请求，而是一名辛达精灵君主在向诺多的至高王请求，一个同盟的参与者在向这个同盟的发起者请求。

作为一名君主，作为一名国王，作为这场关系到中洲命运存亡的战争的领导者，他于情于理都是应该答应他的。

——可他不能这样做，他不能这样同意他，他不能这样放任对方离去，他可以两千四百年甚至在更漫长的岁月里都不再与对方相见，但他需要知道欧瑞费尔活着，他过去从来不觉得那是多么重要的事，在迷雾山脉的那一边的森林里发生的一切都与他无关，他曾经甚至觉得，也许他已经将欧瑞费尔忘记了——精灵们在不朽的一生里会遇到太多的生灵，那不过是他最初的几百年里曾追逐过的某一个，尽管他从来没有赶上过他的脚步，但那无所谓，并没有关系，他或许有那么阵日子执着过，但他已经忘记了，他只是——

他只是需要对方活着。

即使相隔万里之远，但只要明白对方和自己活在同一个世界里，只是内心深处能够得到这样的确认，他就已经足够宽慰，可如果连这一点都做不到呢。在他突然之间得到了自己曾希冀的真实后，却连这一点都做不到了呢？

他该如何才能抓住他呢？

欧瑞费尔的呼吸声近在咫尺，吉尔加拉德明白自己已经将年长的辛达紧紧抱住，温热的吐息覆盖着他的耳畔，对方的也是一样。

“我答应你。”他听到自己的声音这样回答，顿了片刻后才开口说道，“我不会让这件事发生的。”

欧瑞费尔没有回答他的任何一句话，只是在他怀中沉闷的笑了。

……

“王！情报出错了，我们和萝林阵前的敌人是之前的三倍！”

“……可能是用黑魔法从山谷里隐藏了队伍的行踪……我们的数量和装备都处于下风。”

“……索隆升起了浓雾，旗语只能传到阿姆狄尔王那里，传令兵已经出发了但诺多的主翼部队离我们太远了——”

“不……他们想把我们困在沼泽地！”

“——欧瑞费尔王，我们怎么办？”

一直没有出声的欧瑞费尔跨上战马上前几步，拔出了剑举向天空。

“调整阵型！骑兵随我上前。”

“父亲！这样冲锋没有效果，等待更多的诺多重甲士兵增援才——”

“等他们赶到就太晚了！分散诺多的兵力也正中索隆下怀！瑟兰迪尔，带上你负责的侧翼部队和长弓部队去截住增援的诺多部队，和他们一起保持阵型不要盲目突破，找到机会稳步推进，我们会拖住尽量多的敌人，无论发生什么离那片沼泽远点——”

“父亲——！”

“这是命令！这里没有王族，你是士兵，不可以违抗！”

“……长弓部队后撤！我来接管指挥权！”

“瑟兰迪尔，帮我传话给吉尔加拉德。”

“什么？”

“……不，算了，来不及了。瑟兰迪尔，注意你用剑时的空档——活下来。”

“您也一样。”

欧瑞费尔最后一次看着自己儿子离开的背影，突然释然的笑了起来。

他知道自己再也没法等着听到诺多吹响号角的时候了。

——这不是你的错，我已经做好所有的准备，你不需要为我们任何一个的命运负责……埃睿尼安，这不是你的错。

而所有的话还是等到在曼督斯的殿堂里相会的时候，让我自己跟你说吧。


	10. 归鸟[Elrond/Thranduil]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不要再弹了，不要再弹下去了，他身体里有一半的灵魂握上瑟兰迪尔弹着琴的手拥抱他，另一半却仍在跟着那琴声哼唱，整个林顿都不再有任何精灵知道这旋律为谁谱写，也不知道为什么那旋律突然结束，那或许只是一首永远也不会完成的歌谣。

“你想听什么？”

瑟兰迪尔问他，怀里抱着只不知从哪里找来的七弦琴，埃尔隆德一时没反应过来，他听瑟兰迪尔说今天有惊喜的时候，可没想到会是这样的。

“你想听什么？”瑟兰迪尔没察觉埃尔隆德的想法，又问了一遍，边问边拨弄了几下琴弦，流水一样的颤音就弥散在林顿夜晚微凉的海风里，就在白天那双手还执着弓和剑，在训练场上接连打倒了五个诺多战士，此刻却又纤巧而灵活的抚着琴弦，埃尔隆德为这反差感到惊奇，他从来不知道瑟兰迪尔还会弹七弦琴。

“我不知道你还会这个。”他说着，给瑟兰迪尔身旁的杯子里重新倒好酒，“你从来没跟我说过。”

“这还用学？”瑟兰迪尔挑起眉，“难道不是听听就会了。”他边说边调整了下姿势，弹出一小段和弦——那旋律仿佛不是演奏出来的，而是早就留在那里，只是通过他的手指轻抚，才从隐世之地被解救了出来。这架势可不只是初学者或者爱好者那样简单，但埃尔隆德之前只知道瑟兰迪尔歌唱得不错（话说回来，他可是个辛达，埃尔隆德就没见过不擅长唱歌的辛达），可不知道他还有这样的手艺，但或许，对辛达——对泰勒瑞而言，拥有这些天赋就是这样理所当然的。

“什么都行。”他一时也想不出什么偏好来，佛林顿的诺多们并不像泰勒瑞们那样喜好音律，“弹你喜欢的吧。”

“我可是专程来找你的，当然要你来挑。”瑟兰迪尔很坚持，“你找本谱子来也可以。”

谱子，这样一说，他这里倒是真的还有，他走到书柜前，略微回忆了片刻，从最深层的夹缝里找出一份手抄本，侧面稍微印上点灰，已经有一阵没被翻阅了。

“这是什么谱？”瑟兰迪尔很感兴趣的接过来翻阅，“这笔迹很像你，是埃尔洛斯的吗？”

“大部分是他誊的，”他照实说着，“他比我擅长这些。”他的胞弟离开的时候带走了琴，但谱子却被他后来收拾房间时找了出来，也不知道是不是对方故意留下的。

“我还以为你们不会学这些呢。唔，和辛达们的风格很不一样，这首真不错，就是有点难……”瑟兰迪尔边看，边跟着小声哼唱，那旋律婉转而曲折，然而不同于辛达精灵偏爱的温婉如流水的音节，却是更像海风和残阳——埃尔隆德突然脸色变了，他劈手夺回了那本册子。

“怎么了？”瑟兰迪尔很不解。

“不，还是不用了。”埃尔隆德急切的想把谱子卷起来藏到身后去，避开瑟兰迪尔再度探过来试图拿回曲谱的手臂——他怎么忘记了这是什么谱子呢，“我去找别的，你随便弹弹你喜欢的吧——”

瑟兰迪尔像是从那急切的语气里意识到了什么一样，停了下所有的动作。

他们沉默了下来，瑟兰迪尔抱回了琴，却没有什么心思拨动琴弦了：“……那是玛格洛尔写的曲子，是吗？”

埃尔隆德停在那儿，没有看向瑟兰迪尔，过了很久很久才开了口：“是的。”

他们的养父，玛格洛尔，被誉为精灵中最伟大的歌者之一，他的歌声如此美丽洪亮，那些调子更是被每个乐者爱不释手——然而他怎能在瑟兰迪尔面前展示这些，他的养父也是费厄诺的儿子，参与了三次亲族残杀，杀死了无数泰勒瑞精灵的凶手，更是造成了多瑞亚斯覆灭的元凶之一。

他怎能忘记了这曲谱是什么呢。

一时间，他们谁都没再说话，瑟兰迪尔拿着酒杯，却并没有喝下去的意思，埃尔隆德不知道能说什么好，也就只是坐在原位，海风从他们中间拂过，就连有月光的照耀，他也开始觉得寒冷了。

“……他是个什么样的精灵？”

瑟兰迪尔突然开口问着，埃尔隆德愣了愣，抬头看向对方，瑟兰迪尔没看他，却只是看着升到海面上的月光——但那问句是真的存在的。

“他……”

埃尔隆德不知如何回答，他如何谈起这些呢？和瑟兰迪尔熟络以来，他们始终都在避免着交谈这些，他从未主动提起过自己的养父——即使是在留在中洲的诺多精灵中，费厄诺的儿子们依旧是禁忌的话题。他的养父待他们非常好，但他直到最后也杀死了守卫窃取宝钻；他教他们善良、诚实、正直、勇敢，但他也杀死了澳阔隆迪、多瑞亚斯、西瑞安河口的同族们；他给了他们能给的一切，而他们的母亲也是因他的家族才被逼着抛下幼子跃入海洋——直到从维林诺来到贝烈瑞安德的军队带来他的父母一切安好的消息，他们才终于得到些许安慰，他一直记得听到这个消息时迈格洛尔如释重负的表情，那几乎是解脱，又像是再一次的明白了自己身上背负着怎样的罪。

“……在去和魔苟斯决战之前，”他终于开了口，“他对我和埃尔洛斯说，我们可以恨他的。”

他又停顿了很久，才继续说：“但我发现，我是恨不了他的。”

即使他永远也不清楚他和埃尔洛斯从玛格洛尔那里得到的究竟是真正的爱还是赎罪。

“你知道埃路瑞德和埃路林吗？”

瑟兰迪尔的声音突然打断了他的回忆，埃尔隆德有点茫然的抬起头：“……知道，那是我母亲的哥哥们。”

“国王的卫队回到森林里去找过他们，很多次。”瑟兰迪尔继续说着，“但从来没有找到过。”

这件事他也知道，玛格洛尔说起过迈兹洛斯的士兵也做过同样的事，但茫茫的厚雪覆盖了一切，所有的踪迹都消失无影，他们就连尸体都没有寻到过。

“即使是在西瑞安河口定居，我父亲也依然隔上几年就派士兵回去那森林附近打探消息，一直到埃尔汶公主结婚时才不再去了……后来，听说你们还活着的时候，我父亲哭了。”瑟兰迪尔说到这儿，甚至笑了，“你不要告诉他我说过这件事。”

埃尔隆德看着他，而瑟兰迪尔低下头，重新拨出一个音：“所以……就算只是为了这件事，为了我们还能见到你们，为了我还能见到你——即使只有这一件事，他也是值得感谢的。”

他向埃尔隆德伸出手，但这次他并没有笑：“让我来把那首曲子弹给你听吧。”

这是为了你的。

这句无声的话，却着实让埃尔隆德听到了，他沉默了很久很久，才重新把那抄本递了出去，时隔几十年，他突然又从林顿听到那过去曾熟稔于心的歌谣，那尚不知忧虑为何的童年过去了多久呢，到埃尔洛斯也只是将那抄本收进柜子便不再翻阅又有多久了呢，精灵要永世带着回忆与世界一起共存，直到迎来终结的那一天，玛格洛尔或许依旧在无人所知的海岸上流浪。

不要再弹了，不要再弹下去了，他身体里有一半的灵魂握上瑟兰迪尔弹着琴的手拥抱他，另一半却仍在跟着那琴声哼唱，整个林顿都不再有任何精灵知道这旋律为谁谱写，也不知道为什么那旋律突然结束，那或许只是一首永远也不会完成的歌谣。


	11. 分界[Oropher&Celeborn]

他们素来不睦。

——这是委婉的说法，按塞利伯恩的回忆，他与欧瑞费尔之间微妙的敌意可以追溯到日光尚未照拂在中洲的土地之前了。他们同辈，身份相近，出生的年份以精灵而言几乎可称作同龄，于是所有的比较几乎都是自然发生的，从幼时谁能多得到几句来自长辈们的夸赞或肯定，到成年后基于性格与爱好的温和的争执——或者并没有那么温和，他们都不确定是否曾在宴会的酒后对彼此说出过对于辛格尔的亲族而言都尖刻到足以招致责罚的话。但众所周知，在明霓国斯，醉酒后的话都可以当做从来没有发生过——介于他们的酒量都不错，所以或许除了睿智而伟大的王后，谁也不知道他们是不是故意的。

即使需要去往灰港的码头送别西渡的航船，他们也几乎从不同时出现，那些会跟从欧瑞费尔的，很少真的喜欢塞利伯恩，反过来说也是一样。多瑞亚斯陷落之后，剩余的辛达们零零散散，再也没能像迪奥还在时一样重聚起来——他们一部分觉得林顿的生活很安逸，名义上由塞利伯恩进行管理也让他们更好接受些，另一部分至今仍无法忘记失去的伤痛，则完全无法忍受诺多至高王的统领——即使吉尔加拉德几乎从不插手哈林顿的事务也是如此。

但他总要接手的，塞利伯恩有点苦涩地想着，终于在灰港尽头的一处平台上找到了欧瑞费尔，对方正凝望缓缓沉入大海的夕阳，即使察觉到塞利伯恩前来，他也并没有打招呼，他们双方着实都并不那么期待这次会面。

实际上，他们确实已经有很久没有好好的说过话了。

“好久不见。”

欧瑞费尔直到他迈上最后一级石阶才转过了身，塞利伯恩也点了点头：“好久不见。”

随后欧瑞费尔等着他说下一句话，摆明了不想多寒暄，甚至连主动问出有什么事的意思都没有，塞利伯恩在心里叹了口气：“我是来道别的。”

欧瑞费尔挑了挑眉：“去东边？”

“是的。”塞利伯恩点点头，“暮暗湖。”

“那地方不错，风景很好。”欧瑞费尔说着，塞利伯恩知道对方这些年也没少花时间去大陆上探索新的落脚点，若是普通的朋友，这时该祝他一路顺风了，但欧瑞费尔的后半句话总不会这样轻松，“我就猜你会先走，你的妻子不会满足于只给吉尔加拉德做幕僚的。”

“已经几百年了，你该学会不用这样的语气说话了。”塞利伯恩皱起眉，欧瑞费尔语调里的讥讽是藏不住的。

“但你没否认我说的。”欧瑞费尔没理会塞利伯恩的不满，却是轻松地笑起来，“他没法管束盖拉德丽尔，他很优秀，但是太年轻，再给他一千年，和你妻子比起来，我会更愿意安安静静听他说话。”

塞利伯恩没想到欧瑞费尔会主动谈论吉尔加拉德，还给出了这样高的评价，不禁在想若是诺多的至高王亲自听到这句话会露出怎样的表情来。

“但是现在，离开这儿对我们所有人都更好。”欧瑞费尔沉默了片刻，才把话说完了。

“听起来你也有个行程了。”塞利伯恩没再继续关于诺多们的话题，纵使现在这对话四平八稳波澜不惊，但继续下去他们都清楚不会有什么愉快的结果。

“我会和阿姆狄尔一起动身，但是走另一条路。”欧瑞费尔想了想又补充，“那地方离这儿很远，但是个好地方。”

他并没有透露更多，塞利伯恩知道也问不出什么别的来，但欧瑞费尔的打算他大概猜测得到，内陆的森林里确实还留着许多过去与他们分离的亲族，他转头看了欧瑞费尔一眼，突然忍不住笑出了声。

“怎么了？”欧瑞费尔皱起眉看着他，“很好笑吗？”

“不，不……只是我从来没想过，我们也会讨论这些事。”塞利伯恩在间歇中说，“不是维持什么、延续什么、保护什么，而是怎样建立新的东西。”他把话说得很模糊，但他相信欧瑞费尔明白他的意思。

“……是啊。”欧瑞费尔把尖锐的视线敛了回来，自嘲的补了一句，“听听我们说的话吧，我都要比你还像个诺多了。”

他们同时笑了起来，神态似乎突然又回到了他们还在多瑞亚斯的时候，莫名的一句话，一个动作，甚至是杯子里的酒或者食物，阿姆狄尔总是必须来当和事佬，他和塞利伯恩关系亲近，又和欧瑞费尔是朋友——这倒霉的差事就只好落到他头上。那些日子很远，也很晦暗，但此时想起来竟已不再是伤痛了，因为这一切早就不复存在了。

他们的笑声停了。

“我走了。”塞利伯恩摆了摆手，欧瑞费尔点了点头，临到道别，他又想起什么似的问了一句，“你似乎从来不觉得我会向西去。”

他们中有不少族人离开了，即使那可能意味着要与自己的家人至亲分别，也无法阻止他们坐上西行的船。自然，塞利伯恩知道欧瑞费尔不会走，但他依然好奇对方不这样猜测自己的理由。

“你当然不会。”欧瑞费尔说着，好像那就是理所当然一样的话，甚至奇怪对方为什么会问出这个，“塞利伯恩，在这个问题上，我们没有什么区别。”

欧瑞费尔看向他，视线中传递的信息和他的声音一同在海风中散开，塞利伯恩张了张嘴，但最终并没有发出任何声音——是的，他们可以离开，在维林诺等待他们的亲族再次睁开双眼，用被赠予的新的躯体触碰海水、土地与空气，但他们现在做不到——或许再过上几千年，等所有的回忆都蒙上尘埃之后，他们会这样做的，但现在他们既是不想，也是不具备那样的能力。

他们都知道那远处即将消失在海平线上的白帆总会有那么个时刻将行至多瑞亚斯的遗址之上，在只有乌欧牟、乌妮和欧西能到达的黑暗的水底，所有失去灵魂的尸体静静沉睡着，再没有辛达精灵能看到那故土的任何一处了。

他知道欧瑞费尔想要说的是什么。

你我永远都无法从海洋的声音中得到片刻安宁了。


	12. 怀旧[Elrond/Thranduil]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我也确实想知道你生活的地方到底是什么样子。”

“那是什么样的地方？”埃尔隆德突然问，瑟兰迪尔原本坐在窗台上给弓换弦，听到声音就抬起头来看过去，却发现黑发的精灵并没从书本里抬起头，于是他等着对方说出下一句话，熟识之后，他发现埃尔隆德会有这个习惯，在他身边看书有时会自言自语，但若是真的有问题要讨论，那一定会重复一遍的。

“多瑞亚斯的都城明霓国斯，那是什么样的地方？”果不其然，埃尔隆德这次抬头了，他看向瑟兰迪尔，眼神足够让对方明白，这只纯粹是好奇使然，他的问题是不带任何痛楚与伤害的意图的。

即便知道这些，瑟兰迪尔依然故意用冷淡的语气反驳了一句：“书上没有写吗？”

“唉，你知道我不是这个意思。”埃尔隆德没上当，只是笑起来把手边的点心盘子推过去，“这几块都给你，跟我讲一讲吧。”

瑟兰迪尔没有推掉，埃尔隆德也就放下心来，若是真的不想讲，几块点心是收买不了这位辛达贵族的。

“你看的书上都说了什么？”瑟兰迪尔放下弓，掰下一块饼干上的坚果回问。

“精灵们找了矮人来修建宫殿，”埃尔隆德翻开书，一行行念着，“他们在河流环绕的岩山上开凿了大门，搭建了一座石桥。”

“是的。”瑟兰迪尔说，“从石桥出去就是森林，我小的时候，父亲有时会带我去森林里玩，比起山洞，他一直更喜欢森林。但是后来外面变得越来越危险，他就不再带我去了。”

“宫殿的装饰是仿照维林诺的景色设计的，精灵们在石头上刻出了树枝与树叶，用宝石做点缀，以假乱真到鸟儿都会在上面生息。”

“美丽安王后喜欢夜莺，她教过的夜莺唱歌都比宫殿外面生活的鸟儿好听，”瑟兰迪尔接了话，“我听过一次她唱歌，你要是听过那样的歌声，就不会再想听别的了，更不会每次我来都软磨硬泡让我唱歌了。”

“呃，”埃尔隆德清了清嗓子，“但你每次还是唱了。”

“佛林顿你也听不到什么像样的歌声，我这是看你可怜，也为我自己的耳朵好。”瑟兰迪尔笑起来，“说起来，你也是她的后人，你也应该会擅长——”

“——还有这些，他们用宝石铺就了厅堂和地面，还建了喷泉和瀑布。”

知道埃尔隆德是在转移话题，但瑟兰迪尔没和他更多纠缠下去：“都有，那书上说的没错，还讲了什么？我都可以给你勘误。”

但是埃尔隆德叹了口气，合上了书，随后他看向瑟兰迪尔。

“我想听听你生活过的地方是什么样子的。”

这是一个完全不一样的问题了，瑟兰迪尔一时没有说话，午后的阳光很好，刚巧穿过窗棂从他身后洒下，他的影子投在了埃尔隆德身上，但对方看着他的眼神很亮，那影子根本没有影响似的，依旧像是海港深雾中的灯盏。

“那地方很大，我经常迷路。”他看着那双眼睛，慢慢开始了讲述，“我母亲白天会和美丽安王后织就织锦，父亲很忙，一般只有侍女陪我，我那时候觉得那宫殿大得看不到头，像是能延伸到很深很深的地方，捉迷藏的时候，我独自待的时间一长，就会好奇地想知道到底会通向哪里去，但走到一半就累了。”

他把话说的很缓慢，似乎也是真的在仔细的回想，后来，他干脆闭上了眼睛。

“节日的时候，宫殿里会有宴会，在有些地方，我们专门凿开了山体，从那儿能看到星光。所有的精灵都会唱歌，辛格尔王和美丽安王后离去后，宴会停办了一阵，但迪奥王继位后就又办了。我们曾经丢了很多宝石和珍珠，但父亲说没关系，他给我看了彩色的晶片，那些是原本加工宝石和银器时的边角料，工匠就拿来修补宫殿了，它看起来没有那么亮了，但我还是很喜欢那儿。”

他故意跳过了很多他不想在这个时候说的部分，中间有片刻的停顿，埃尔隆德的手握了上来，那双手很暖和，瑟兰迪尔往那热源的方向又凑了凑。

“冬天的时候，山洞里面会很冷，我们会生火盆，我父亲告诉我不要靠太近，但因为太暖和了，我有件衣服的袖角被热度燎了，我母亲发现及时才没出事。”他顿了顿，“那种火盆我们在西瑞安河口也还用，你还记得吗？”

埃尔隆德沉默了一下：“我不太记得了。”

瑟兰迪尔睁开眼睛，他们的距离已经很近了，他稍稍往前倾身，就能亲吻埃尔隆德的额头：“你其实应该记着的，我有年冬天回河口找我父亲，路过埃尔汶公主的住处时，还帮着她点了一次……她说你和埃尔洛斯睡着了，我怕吵醒你们就没进屋，不过我可以画出来给你看看。”

埃尔隆德愣了一下：“你那时见过我？”

瑟兰迪尔摇摇头：“没有，我是去附近帮我父亲做点事，之后就回巴拉尔岛了——你为什么叹气，是庆幸我没见过你走路都不稳当的时候吗？”他在脑海里稍稍想象了一下那个画面，甚至真的笑出了声。

“幸好你没见过，不然你肯定每次见到我都要取笑我一次。”埃尔隆德也笑了，他还没放开瑟兰迪尔的手，“但也有点可惜，不然我可能会记得你。”

“你那时若是见过我，肯定不会忘记我。”瑟兰迪尔把话说的理所应当，“所以你为什么突然问起明霓国斯呢？”即使是对于他来说，那个地方也已经只是回忆了。

“……没有多少书本记述那个地方。”埃尔隆德想了想，“我指的不是厅堂的样子，宫殿的设计，有多少珍宝或白银……很少有文字记录那里的精灵是怎么生活的。说起来有点奇怪，但我真的很好奇……对不起，我解释不清楚，你能明白吗？”

他的话说的磕磕绊绊，似乎很难解释那种难言的情绪，他从未生活在多瑞亚斯，自幼接受的也依旧是诺多的文化，那些存在于纸张中的陌生国度于他不过是个名字，即使自己的名字会写在那国度的历史里，他也依旧对那一个个生词生疏到难以理解的程度，冈多林是这样，多瑞亚斯也是这样。那一切都离他过于遥远，偏偏又需要他对此熟悉和亲近。

奇妙的矛盾像是浮萍落在水面激起的涟漪，逐渐扩散成了旋涡与浪花，几乎拽着他向中心沉下去，他需要抓住点什么的，而且——

“我也确实想知道你生活的地方到底是什么样子。”

瑟兰迪尔听他说完那句话，轻轻凑上前，把下颌靠在对方的肩膀，静静感受沉稳的呼吸与心跳——他有的也只是回忆了，欢乐尚在的时候，辛达精灵们从不费心记述生活的模样，每一天的日光都同样东升西落，幸福几乎是永恒的，过去与现在尚无分别，又有什么回忆的需要呢——可等到一切逝去的时候，纵使是最伟大的诗人与歌者想要记下所有的那些时光，也都力不从心了。

我要是可以告诉你再多一点就好了。他在心里小声说着，但出口的话却并不是这一句：“要是有天我们还能建起明霓国斯那样的殿堂……它会和你在书上看到的一样。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可最后的最后他也从来没去过那个殿堂


	13. 轨迹[Elrond/Thranduil]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但他也是由此第一次如此清晰地明白，他的兄弟真的已经逝去了，就连灵魂也不存在于维林诺的任何一处了，留给他的，从今往后只有仍能看出影子却完全不同的面庞了。

埃尔隆德找到瑟兰迪尔时，对方正率着队伍渡过巴兰都因河，那时那河上尚只有一处狭窄的口岸有精灵建的桥，瑟兰迪尔远远就看到他了，埃尔隆德也向他挥了挥手。

“今天就在这儿扎营吧。”瑟兰迪尔对几个随行的西尔凡精灵说着，用的是埃尔隆德生疏的腔调，兴许是跟那些生活在林中的亲族学的。随后他转向埃尔隆德，这次开口的是副标准的多瑞亚斯辛达语，“天色不早了，就算是诺多精灵的战马，大概也很难在日落之前赶到林顿，您要和我们一同住下吗？至高王吉尔加拉德应该会给您这点小小的自由吧。”

没等埃尔隆德回过神，瑟兰迪尔就一个飞身下了马，脚步轻快的完全不似端着态度说出这句话的样子了，他三两步往埃尔隆德这边一跳，一下抱住了诺多的肩膀，凑他耳边小声问：“我官腔打得怎么样？”

“颇有你父亲的水准。”埃尔隆德也小声回了。

“那这是说好还是不好？”

“这大概要问吉尔加拉德大人了。”说完这句话，他们都没忍住，一起笑出来了。

他们大约有三十年没见了，这日子对于精灵来说，确实是弹指一挥的功夫，虽然一直保持着通信，但见面的意义自然还是不同的，这次瑟兰迪尔依邀请来了林顿，吉尔加拉德看出他一早心神不宁，干脆对他说：这一路过来舟车劳顿，林顿要尽待客之道，你可以去迎一迎的——

“所以你这就来了？”等到搭完了营地、生起了火堆，捎带手还把路上猎来的兔子处理了，瑟兰迪尔才坐下听他讲完了缘由，不由得觉得好笑，“那倒真是要感谢他了。”

“他一直说可以派我去趟阿蒙蓝克，但事情太多没成行。”埃尔隆德和他坐在一起，远远看着几个西尔凡精灵炖着汤，香味已经飘了过来，“不管怎么说，半天的假还是请的出来。”

“看来他已经离不开你了嘛。”瑟兰迪尔挑挑眉，“以后机会岂不是更少？”

“那倒不是……”

埃尔隆德话没说完，突然看到远处的精灵挥了挥手：“王子殿下，可以开饭了。”

瑟兰迪尔应了声，倒也不拉什么架子，三两步跑过去亲自端回来两碗肉汤递给了埃尔隆德，香气四溢，配料很简单，就是附近随便采集到的零星的野菜，这样朴实的烹调方式在林顿很少见，味道却出奇的好，甚至就连瑟兰迪尔分给他的从绿林带来的兰巴斯，好像都比林顿的更甜腻一点。

“路上也就这样随便做做了。”瑟兰迪尔看出埃尔隆德挺喜欢，就把话故意说得轻描淡写，“等你来阿蒙蓝克，父亲会好好招待你的。虽然不像林顿那样繁华，但至少西尔凡精灵做菜的手艺可强多了。”

“那我一定要去一下了。”埃尔隆德笑起来。

吃过了饭，瑟兰迪尔收好了餐具，跟着几个精灵一起走到水边去，半截却被打发了回来，西尔凡精灵的方言仍稍显复杂，埃尔隆德听不太出事情的轮廓，只是最后看瑟兰迪尔悻悻走过来，有点想笑：“怎么了？”

“他们说有林顿来的精灵在，就该用对待王子的方式对待我了。”瑟兰迪尔耸了耸肩，“说是我父亲专门嘱咐他们的——信我的话吧，埃尔隆德，不要和西尔凡精灵吵架，你拗不过他们的。”

跟辛达吵架也讨不到什么便宜啊？埃尔隆德本来想这么说的，可他知道这话瑟兰迪尔一定不喜欢：“看来你父亲很受爱戴。”

“是啊，虽然他们要拥立他当国王时，他自己都吓了一跳。”瑟兰迪尔偏着头思考了一会儿，“我们早先都没有考虑到那儿去……虽然立国总是要安全得多了。”

有些话他没说下去，埃尔隆德就也没多问，他们沿着河慢慢走着，逐渐远离了嬉闹的西尔凡精灵们：“吉尔加拉德大人也要叫你一声王子了。”

瑟兰迪尔夸张地叹了口气：“刚开始在绿林被别的精灵这么叫，有好几次我都反应不过来，被父亲提醒了才应声……被他这么称呼，我想想都会笑出来的。”

星光不知不觉已经笼在他们头顶上，河岸有块巨大的岩石，他们一起坐了下来，夜晚的水边有点冷，瑟兰迪尔还往他的方向又靠了靠，埃尔隆德侧过脸，嘴唇几乎就能贴上对方的耳朵尖了。他们好久没有这样亲近的机会了，埃尔隆德有点忐忑，西尔凡精灵们还在不远的地方唱歌——

“别动。”

瑟兰迪尔小声警告他，他悄悄叹气，只好不动了。瑟兰迪尔挪了个姿势，似乎还是不太舒服，干脆斜斜一躺，靠在埃尔隆德胸前。

“林顿呢，最近有什么新鲜事吗？”他拨开一束落在对方肩膀的黑发有一下没一下的梳着，顿了顿又说，“我听说努门诺尔来了艘船。”

“是这样。”埃尔隆德点点头，“灰港经常有他们的船来。”

“这艘不太一样。”瑟兰迪尔开始给黑发打结，埃尔隆德没阻止他，“你知道我说的是什么。”

知道这事躲不过去，埃尔隆德暗自叹息：“你连这个都听说了。”

“虽然住在山的那一边，但我们消息还是很灵通的。”瑟兰迪尔停了一会，“……所以见到了吗？你兄弟的后裔。”

埃尔隆德点了点头：“他叫阿勒达瑞恩……他将来会成为努门诺尔第六任国王的。”

——他在海港见到那艘尚未靠岸的船，看到甲板上见到那雀跃不已的年轻的面容时，就能认出那一定有他兄弟的血缘，尽管那已经很不一样，但眉眼之间的影子和轮廓，仍是他如此熟悉的模样。

但他也是由此第一次如此清晰地明白，他的兄弟真的已经逝去了，就连灵魂也不存在于维林诺的任何一处了，留给他的，从今往后只有仍能看出影子却完全不同的面庞了。

“他给我带来了埃尔洛斯的信，说是开国君主专门留给我的，期待有一天能有族人回来转交给我——不是原件，是誊写的抄本，他们担心航海途中遇见意外丢失信件。”埃尔隆德低下头，终于把已经打好了蝴蝶结的头发从瑟兰迪尔手里救出来了，“我还没拆开看。”

“为什么没拆？”瑟兰迪尔向来问得简单直接。

“挺奇怪的。”埃尔隆德皱了皱眉，“他见到我时对我说，‘你一定就是我们伟大的先祖的兄弟’……我没觉得难过，也没觉得感动，就是很奇怪，好像他说的那个精灵其实并不是我，但什么都不说又不合适，我就只好说‘原来已经那么久了吗’……”

“啊，人类。”瑟兰迪尔用感慨的语气说着，“我们总是和同族在一起，没法有这种体会吧？”

“是的。”埃尔隆德应和，以精灵的眼光看，他和瑟兰迪尔的年纪，甚至仍属年轻的行列，在绝大部分年长的精灵眼中，或许就像人类的长者看着刚出生的幼童，但实际上，他明明已经度过了他兄弟的后人都已经要通过画像和文字才能得知先祖的功绩的岁月，“他其实也会很奇怪，并不会把我当做他的亲族吧。”

“你也确实不再是了，很多年前就不是了。”瑟兰迪尔抬起身体，伸出手覆盖上埃尔隆德的侧脸，“你选择成为我们的同族了——无论如何，让我自私一点的说吧，我是感激你的选择的。”

他们的唇角彼此贴合之前，瑟兰迪尔最后说道：“无论过了多久，我们都还能再相见。”

他的手穿过了瑟兰迪尔的金发，在寒凉的水边把他拉近，之后又这么靠在一起待了好一会儿，谁都没说话，虫鸣和水流声几乎把心跳的动静都遮盖住，这安静几乎不合常理，在那之前，他们都在信里说过热切地盼望相见，可此刻又好似他们其实只是分开了一小会儿，不过超过日月行走一日的距离——那实际上，就是只有精灵才能做到的事情，才会有的感受，所有的日子都很快，所有的日子也都过的很缓慢，或许下一次他们再见面，要隔上更久的年月，不过瑟兰迪尔说的没有错，他们总能再次相见。


	14. 流浪[Oropher&Thranduil]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “瑟兰迪尔，你绝对会成为对父亲最不抱敬意的王子的。”

“我们不会要爬那些山吧？”瑟兰迪尔看向远处笼罩在云层之中的皑皑雪山，即使已经很晚了，但精灵的眼睛依旧能分辨出群山的轮廓，那绝对比蓝色山脉要高太多了，精灵们虽然不会受到风雪的困扰，但他们的马匹是没法穿过那儿的。

“不用。”欧瑞费尔打消了儿子的疑虑，“我们明天开始向南走，再往前有块平原，可以穿过这些山脉。”当然，即使是群山之中，也有些隘口足够他们穿行，但考虑到队伍的辎重和人数，欧瑞费尔宁愿绕一点远。

瑟兰迪尔点了点头，往他们升起的营火里又丢了几根柴。他们离开林顿似乎已经有很久了，但路程却没走到三分之一，跟他父亲一起离开的精灵比最早预想的多了一点，尽管欧瑞费尔挑了最宜人的月份出发，进度依然慢了一些。

而这中间还有小小的插曲，在他们行至埃利阿多的丘陵时，吉尔加拉德的信使追上了他们，给他们带来了一封至高王的信。当然，纵使出发的日期是保密的，但这远行需要购买马匹，需要准备水和食物，还有武器的储备——哪一样都足够吉尔加拉德知道他们要做什么了。

“那上面写了什么？”瑟兰迪尔看到父亲总算想起这事似的拿出信拆开，好奇的问着，欧瑞费尔没有立刻回答，耐心看完后才摇了摇头。

“例行公事，劝我再考虑一下，但他并不希望我真的回去。”欧瑞费尔转手就把信丢进了火堆，诺多们金蓝色的火漆纹立刻被翻卷着的烈焰吞噬了，“已经要七百年了，他也早就明白想建立起那样理想的国家是不可能的了。”

瑟兰迪尔看到他父亲脸上竟然浮现出了颇轻松的笑容——他上次看到父亲这样的表情，恐怕是多瑞亚斯时候的事了。“您好像很开心？”他不由得问了。

出乎意料的，欧瑞费尔没回答，甚至是装作没听到他的话，瑟兰迪尔挑了挑眉，但眼神并没离开自己的父亲。

“我不回答，你就不会放过我了，是不是？”欧瑞费尔终于看了回来，“瑟兰迪尔，不是每个问题都一定要有答案的。”

“那么，您确实很开心。”瑟兰迪尔把视线收了回去，“您不想承认什么的时候，因为不想对我撒谎——我能看出来——就不会给我答案了。”

欧瑞费尔长叹一声：“我是心情很好，但和你想的不太一样。”

瑟兰迪尔本想这对话应该到这儿就结束了，但欧瑞费尔继续说了下去：“今天没有月亮，只有星光……很像太阳还没升起来前的时候。”

瑟兰迪尔听出了他的父亲并非在说日月更替这样的事，而是在更久远的年代里，精灵们每日所见只有星光的日子：“您小的时候吗？”

“辛格尔王的宫殿刚修建完成，那时还并不危险，我们平时都去附近的森林里玩，累了才回宫殿住着，”欧瑞费尔很少讲那些遥远的回忆，瑟兰迪尔不由得往父亲的方向挪了挪，“我们有的时候会跑得太远，有一段时间，辛格尔王禁止露西恩和阿姆狄尔以及塞利伯恩说话了——他们带着她出去捉迷藏时迷了路，精灵们一起找了好久才把他们找回来。”

“我不信您没有参与。”

“我是游戏里负责找人的，也是第一个找到他们的。我被免于了处罚。”

“……哈。”

“塞利伯恩比你想的要更莽撞一点，虽然之后他很少表现出来了。”欧瑞费尔轻笑一声，“他小时候比现在好相处多了。”

“您可能是认识他的精灵里唯一会这么说的了。”瑟兰迪尔的评价毫不留情。

“你是不是一定要顶撞我呢？”虽说语气无奈，但欧瑞费尔笑了几声，并没因瑟兰迪尔的话生气。“就是突然想起这些事而已。”

瑟兰迪尔瞧了他的父亲一眼：“如果您不想多说，我也不会追根究底的。”

“是的，”欧瑞费尔痛快地承认了他没有把话说完，“不是所有事都要有答案的——瑟兰迪尔，你想念那儿吗？”

他话锋一转，突然问起了个指代不明的问题，瑟兰迪尔愣了一下，从欧瑞费尔的眼神里，他意识到他的父亲并不是在说多瑞亚斯，而是在说林顿。

“您为什么这么问？”瑟兰迪尔偏过头，“我的选择是跟您一起离开那儿。”

欧瑞费尔给了他选择的权利，父亲固然十分希望儿子能够同他一起离开，但欧瑞费尔探索大陆的时间比想象的要漫长——漫长到瑟兰迪尔知道如果自己因此对林顿产生不舍，父亲也并不会对他失望的。

“那么，你确实想念那儿——或者我该说是在想念某个朋友。”欧瑞费尔叹了口气，“你不想承认什么的时候，就不会给我答案了。”

瑟兰迪尔知道自己已经被看穿了，干脆没有再试图讲话，欧瑞费尔看着坐在身侧沉默不语的儿子，过了一会儿才开口：“如果你想——”

“我不会回去的。”瑟兰迪尔甚至不等欧瑞费尔说完就打断了他，“我想念那儿和我像您一样希望离开那儿并不矛盾。您不能这样无端曲解我的意图。”

“……是的，这并不矛盾。”欧瑞费尔真的为那激烈的语气苦笑了，他知道瑟兰迪尔说的是真话，唯有这一点上，他不愿任何人对他抱有无端的猜疑和幻想，来自父亲的更不可原谅，“瑟兰迪尔，你绝对会成为对父亲最不抱敬意的王子的。”

“……‘王子’？”敏锐地捕捉到了个他从未听过的词，瑟兰迪尔突然警觉地直起身，“您是不是有什么事瞒着我？！”

“你到了那儿会知道的。”欧瑞费尔禁不住微笑了，顿了顿又补充道，“是的，我让所有人都瞒着你了。”

他的孩子成年之后，他太少能从对方脸上看到那种惊讶到无所适从的表情了——欧瑞费尔笑着向后靠在岩石上，视线里的星星因火焰蒸腾的热气而颤抖，但依旧如此明亮——他的思绪突然又被抛回到日月升起之前的日子，率着人马从林顿启程后，他时常出现这种情况，仿佛觉得自己转过头还能看到呼唤他从森林里回家的父母，辛格尔和美丽安仍坐在千石窟的殿堂之中，那时距离他结识自己的妻子甚至还有很久——他曾多次在埃利阿多的平原上奔波，可这却是过去从未有过的，但因身旁的瑟兰迪尔时常向他搭话，询问他路上的问题，他还能知道自己尚在何处。

但所有的回想绝非痛苦，只是一种突如其来的温和的安慰，他凝视着星辰，放任自己迷失在那幻觉里一会儿——森林里只有他一个了，他四处呼唤阿姆狄尔塞利伯恩和露西恩的名字，也并没得到任何回应，但踩在树枝上、触碰泥土和跨过流水时，他都不曾有过任何恐惧，艾尔贝瑞思的光芒在万里之上祝福着他，只是看着那星光，他也知道他能找到他们每一个，最后回到家去的。

或许就是因为这个。那星光突然看起来如此亲切，或许就是这样的。

时隔七百年，他终于可以和自己的孩子一起回家了。


	15. 拂晓[Elrond/Thranduil]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这大抵是所有的事情里，最能证明信任与爱的一件

有只落单的鸟从敞开的露台飞进了房，先是沿着桌边跳了一圈，啄食着桌上的点心渣，兴许以为杯子里的是水，但凑近就被酒精的气味熏退了几步，随即，它被床头柜上闪闪亮亮的额冠吸引了，扑扇翅膀轻盈地飞到那上面，鸟嘴磕上坚硬的宝石，发出了很轻微的敲打的声响——那是精灵工匠的作品，鸟儿自然是造不成什么损伤的，但埃尔隆德依然皱了眉，伸出食指放在嘴前，做出了个噤声的手势。

“没事，我已经醒了。”

旁边的瑟兰迪尔翻了个身，侧躺面对已经不知靠着床头看了多长时间书的埃尔隆德，金发在床单和被子上揉成一团，埃尔隆德放下了手：“待会儿不要叫我给你梳头。”

“你醒了多久？”瑟兰迪尔似乎还没完全清醒，眼睛仍只是半睁着，声音陷进枕头里，听来有点发闷。

“有一会儿了。”埃尔隆德又翻过一页书，“天还没亮，你可以再睡一下。”

他的建议只得到一个模糊的应和，摸不准瑟兰迪尔是同意还是拒绝，毯子和被单摩擦着发出淅淅索索的声音，金发的绿林王子似乎是嫌清晨的水气太冷，把自己又裹紧了一些。

“你在看什么书？”他终于找到了舒适的姿势，声音也听来清晰了点。

“如何保证战线的补给。”埃尔隆德头也没抬。

“……你昨天对我说，林顿的联军再过几天就要赶到这儿驻扎了，”瑟兰迪尔的语气是装出来的惊讶，“我认识的伊姆拉缀斯的领主，是这样临到阵前才做准备的精灵吗？”

“我看了很多遍了。”埃尔隆德没理会对方善意的取笑，仍是正经的回答他，“温习总有新的东西可学。”

“啊，你是我认识的那个领主，”瑟兰迪尔咕哝着，“但是书应该在书房看，而不应该在其他精灵的床榻上看，您不觉得您的行为非常失礼吗？”

“这书是我昨天来找你时带的，”埃尔隆德叹息了一声，“瑟兰迪尔，昨天我的本意确实是想先来了解一下你们对于联盟的意向——”

“是是，你说的好像我们真的谈了很长时间的战事似的。”瑟兰迪尔轻哼了一声，用手肘撑起身体看向那本书上的内容，颈侧原本被金发遮掩的痕迹便露了出来——很难讲他是不是故意的，“这次不是我主动的。”

埃尔隆德似乎是尴尬地轻咳了两声，把头转向另一边，伸手挥开那只先前落在桌上的鸟好把书放下，然而生活在山谷里的生灵早就熟识了这些精灵，反而还亲昵地啄了啄埃尔隆德的手指。

“别闹了。”他有点无奈地看着跳到他手上的鸟，又弹了弹手指，小东西才依依不舍的飞回了窗台上，很快又啄食起了那些剩下的水果片。

“对这些小家伙亲切点，”长久生活在森林里的那一个有点好笑地看着黑发的精灵，“等吉尔加拉德的队伍来了这儿，它们就会躲进山，你要有一阵子见不到它们了。”

“你说的是。”

埃尔隆德应了，他们两个突然沉默了一阵，窗外原本还只是被淡淡的浅灰色的雾笼罩着，此刻已经又亮了一点，山谷正在慢慢醒来。

“军队在这儿要驻扎多久？”瑟兰迪尔突然开口问。

“不一定，要看联军部署的情况还有补给的筹备。”埃尔隆德想了想又补充，“很可能需要几年吧。”

“那就是说，时间很短了。”大绿林的王子似乎犹豫了片刻才说了后半句，“我父亲是希望参与联盟的。”

“那再好不过，”埃尔隆德的声音挑高了些，“我只知道吉尔加拉德大人之前与他通过信，但内容是保密的。”

“我不可以直接告诉你关于军队的任何细节，但意向上……我们毕竟离魔多更近一点。”瑟兰迪尔的声音听不出什么起伏，“一旦战线被冲垮，西尔凡同样没有退路。你也明白，努门诺尔出事后，不管是吉尔加拉德还是我父亲……甚至盖拉德丽尔，都不会抱有维拉会像贝烈瑞安德那时一样派出援兵的期望的。”

埃尔隆德边听边把在对方手里又打成了结的黑发扯了出来，又将一缕滑过了脸颊的金发帮着拨到了对方耳后去，他犹豫了一下，最终开口问道：“你真正在担忧的是什么？”

长久的静默突然停留在他们中间，仿佛他突然问了一个不该于这个场合提出的问题，瑟兰迪尔握住了他先前拂过发丝的手，手指和手指互相交缠的温柔，也确实是情人之间才会有的，但是他们先前所说的，又有多少能够归类于许久未见的恋人间会谈论的话题呢？

最后瑟兰迪尔叹了口气：“这不是可以对你说的。”

埃尔隆德并没为这答案感到惊讶：“是不能对伊姆拉缀斯的领主说，还是不能对情人说？”

“都不行。”瑟兰迪尔再次摇头，“这是与你我无关的事。”

埃尔隆德没再继续问，瑟兰迪尔也没有再次试图说些什么，不知是谁先开始的，但所有的话语都消失在了贴合的唇角中。在窗外的深谷里，雀鸟的鸣声已经响起来了，之前迷失了方向飞进屋的鸟，也不知何时离开了他们，即将降临到山谷的日光的热度正一点点的驱散弥漫着的水雾，他们都知道，在日光完全升起之后、夜幕再度降临之前，谁都不可以再这样做，但即使是在这日夜交替的瞬间里，他们依旧有些话都没办法再轻易说出——这隐瞒与信任和爱意都无关，所以即使说谎也可以轻易原谅，而他们终究没有对彼此说出过谎言，这大抵是所有的事情里，最能证明信任与爱的一件。他们彼此也都是明白这一点的。

“天快亮了。”瑟兰迪尔最后说，“我觉得，你还是应该给我梳头发。”

埃尔隆德看了看外面，天空上尚能看到最后的几颗努力闪烁的星星。“好吧。”他这样回答，起身去抽屉里找出梳子，还有一点时间，在重新成为他们应成为的身份之前，他们都还可以再停留一点点。


	16. 距离[Elrond/Thranduil]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “如果我希望你留下，难道你就会留下来吗？”

谁都没想到会赶上场骤雨，好在精灵的步速足够快，他们总算在打来的猎物和背包里的草药都被淋透前找到了山洞，应该是野兽废弃的巢穴，埃尔隆德翻出来些气味难以言说的枯草树叶，翻出火石生起了小小的火堆。

“为什么采药草要到这么远的地方来？”瑟兰迪尔扫掉了披风上的水，但倒也不是真的在抱怨埃尔隆德，他们去过比这更远的森林深处，“我们的马要被淋湿了。”他说着又忧心忡忡地往雨帘外看了一眼。

“它们很聪明，会找到躲雨的地方的。”埃尔隆德安慰道，低下头检查采集到的药草是否完好，“雨天黑前应该就停了，我们还赶得及回林顿。”

“既然你这么说，那应该没什么事。”瑟兰迪尔坐到他旁边，看了看猎来的山鸟和野兔，犹豫了会儿后放到了一边，只是取出了小块的兰巴斯分给了埃尔隆德。

“你不打算烤了吗？”埃尔隆德问。

“在这儿收拾，整个山洞里都要有血腥味，招来狼可就不好了。”瑟兰迪尔摆摆手，林顿周围的森林里虽然没有狼群，但落单的野兽并非少见，他上次和埃尔隆德就遇到过，虽然最终没出危险，但埃尔隆德不能动手，他们要损失一半的战力。

火焰很暖，精灵游猎外出用的衣衫很快都干了，只剩些细密的雨丝还润在长发里，瑟兰迪尔把干脆把辫子拆开了，雨势还没变小，岩洞里传来流水淅淅沥沥的声响，辛达精灵跟着哼唱了会儿没有词的调子，又叹了口气，最后把随身的水袋拿了出来。

“本来该有点东西下酒才好，”他有些遗憾的拧开盖子，自己先喝了一口，然后才递给了埃尔隆德，“反正也赶不回林顿找厨师了，就在这儿喝了吧。”

埃尔隆德接了过去：“你若是没打算路上就喝，怎么会用这东西装着？”他凑近闻了闻，确实是完全不同于林顿的精灵们常品用的果酒的香气，只消打开这么一会儿，馥郁的醇香就飘了出来，被火焰一烤，还带上点森林的清新味道。

“这是从我父亲那儿偷着灌走的，被他发现了准要骂我，”辛达把话说得毫无愧疚，“他去东边的时候经过人类的村庄发现——啊，你先尝尝看。”

实话说来，埃尔隆德对这类东西一直没什么特殊的追求，即使吉尔加拉德偶尔赠他些远道运至林顿的佳酿，他虽不拒绝，但也不是很有兴趣。若说对此有些研究，那也是瑟兰迪尔教的，能让他在这话题里颇高深的聊上几句，从此刻瑟兰迪尔期待他的反应的眼神看来，这一定是非常珍贵的酒。

想到这儿，他就不能再怠慢了，小心的抿了一口——那酒液入口的瞬间，他就知道那绝不寻常，即使他没法像身边的辛达那样品出味道上细微的差别，但润泽而光滑的口感直观到几乎具备了冲击感，他此前喝过的所有美酒，比起来都算不上什么了。

“哈，不用说了，我知道你什么感想。”瑟兰迪尔看着他的表情就笑了，拿回袋子后自己又喝了一口，总算揭晓了埃尔隆德想知道的谜底，“这是多温尼安的葡萄酒。”

“多温尼安？”这地名在林顿提起的绝不频繁，但埃尔隆德多少记得那是在非常遥远的东方，泰勒瑞精灵们迁徙时曾途径的地方。

“这是国王的美酒，在多瑞亚斯，只有出众的将领和勇士才有机会喝到。”瑟兰迪尔晃了晃袋子，“辛格尔王给过我父亲一瓶，我小时候问他让我尝一点，但他一直没答应。”

“竟然能在人类那里找到，你父亲一定很高兴。”埃尔隆德边说，边帮着瑟兰迪尔拂去一点头发上的水珠。

“本来也是矮人不愿告诉我们行商的路线，知道辛格尔王喜欢后，就保密得更厉害了——”他说着停了停，并没再继续这个话题，“听说辛格尔王还试过研究种葡萄，但酿出来的酒都没有这个味道。”

“那多温尼安到现在还能出这么好的酒，也很难得了。”埃尔隆德感慨着，作为精灵，他们都知道人类的城市变迁之快，一场洪水或一次瘟疫，就可能会有一个国家就此荒芜，即使葡萄藤仍能长出叶片结出果实，可酿造的方法并不是容易传承的。

“是啊。”瑟兰迪尔顿了顿，他的语气突然不再像刚才那样兴奋了，山洞里只剩下了碎木片噼啪作响的声音，埃尔隆德耐心地等着瑟兰迪尔的后一句话，幸而他并没有等太久。

“我父亲说，我们要去的地方虽然距离多温尼安还是很远，但附近有通商的路线。”

“啊。”埃尔隆德应着，他知道他们早晚要提到这件事。

“那是座森林，比他在多瑞亚斯熟悉的那座还要大，那些西迁的中途离开了我们的亲族还留在那儿，他们很友好，也很热情。”

瑟兰迪尔慢腾腾的解释着，埃尔隆德从他手里把酒又拿了过来，自己喝了一口。

“从林顿过去至少要一个月，看行进的速度。”瑟兰迪尔没再把酒要回来，捡起脚边一颗小石子扔进了火堆，外面的雨声不知不觉已经小了，兴许他们回去的会比预想的早些。

“埃尔隆德。”

“嗯？”

“你希望我留在这儿吗？”

这句话问出来后，他们都没说话。埃尔隆德还握着盛着酒的袋子，里面的容量比刚才他接过来时又轻了很多，他掂量了一下那水袋剩余的容量，即使知道剩下的若是太少，瑟兰迪尔一定会抱怨他，他也还是没有还回去。

那沉默又持续了一阵，埃尔隆德叹了口气。

“如果我希望你留下，难道你就会留下来吗？”

“啊，不会的。”

瑟兰迪尔比他预想的更快地回答了这句话，随即，辛达那一直紧绷着的肩膀也松弛下来，几缕金发因他的动作和火焰蒸腾的热气飘到埃尔隆德肩上，埃尔隆德没有看他，目光里仍只有跳动的火焰，但他想，他们可能是都在笑着才是。

“那么，我希望你留下来。”埃尔隆德把这句话说了出来，他摩挲着那金发，重新说着。

瑟兰迪尔终于把他手里的酒接了回去，细心拧好了盖子才放到了一边，他的嘴唇蹭过埃尔隆德的耳尖，轻声说：“我会找信使给你带多温尼安的葡萄酒回来的。”


	17. 赠礼[Elwing&Thranduil]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但是，当那个索要头发的精灵真的站在他面前时，所有的想象都距离真相太遥远了。 

头发对精灵的意义非同寻常，赠予头发更是件值得深思熟虑的大事，辛达精灵们有用亲属或恋人的头发做成纪念品护佑好运的传统，索求头发的请求也往往暗含示爱的意图——在巴拉尔岛上，和瑟兰迪尔一样自幼被送来这里学习的同伴们到了时常谈论这类话题的年纪，尽管离成年都尚有不短的时日，但这没妨碍他们甚至以此为主题开起小小的赌约，瑟兰迪尔虽然对此缺乏兴趣从未参与，但既然就连他气质严肃的父亲都留着一枚用母亲的金发做装饰的宝石吊坠，他自然也想象过将对自己提出这样的要求的精灵会是怎样的。

但是，当那个索要头发的精灵真的站在他面前时，所有的想象都距离真相太遥远了。 

“……埃尔汶，你为什么要找我来要头发？” 

瑟兰迪尔不清楚他沉默了多久才艰涩地说出这句话，边问边用余光搜寻逃跑的路线。他难得回一次河口，听父亲说埃尔汶公主在找他，就专门去了一趟，结果见面却听到这位公主提出了这样的请求，他开始还以为自己听错了，但对方带着笑脸又认真重复了一遍后，他的表情终于僵在了脸上——当然，埃尔汶应该并不是他认为的那个意思，但他不可能就这么答应——维拉啊，头发难道是能随便送出去的东西吗？是能这么随便要求的东西吗？就算是公主，开玩笑也要有个限度！ 

“瑟兰迪尔，我不会做什么的，给我几根头发就可以。” 

在他对面，埃尔汶假装没看出瑟兰迪尔的慌张，仍真挚地循循善诱，语气听来颇像是劝导小孩子吃蔬菜的母亲：“你知道，在这儿没几个金发的精灵——” 

瑟兰迪尔听到这儿明白了，重点不是精灵是谁，而是精灵的发色——开玩笑，那也不是他能随随便便就答应的理由：“冈多林那里来的精灵明明也有金发的——” 

“我跟他们没怎么接触过。”埃尔汶不着痕迹地往瑟兰迪尔试图逃开的方向迈了一步。 

“还有盖拉德丽尔，她挺喜欢你的。”要说金发，这难道不是更合适！ 

“这怎么好找她去问，瑟兰迪尔，再说……” 

“我也可以帮你去问塞利伯恩！” 

“再说，他们两个现在都不在河口。”埃尔汶叹了口气，“你父亲说，他们试着去翻越东边的山脉了，不知道什么时候才能回来。” 

瑟兰迪尔没什么话可以顶回去了，他背后已经是回廊的尽头，想逃跑只有跳过石栏，外面的庭院虽然有树，但仍是种下不久、枝条依旧细弱而稚嫩的年轻的树，很可能没法承受他的体重——这样的高度之下，就算维拉也没法保证他不受任何伤害。 

他看了埃尔汶一眼，终于叹了口气，坐到了旁边的长凳上：“……你到底要金发做什么？” 

“你答应了？”埃尔汶也在他身边坐下来。 

“不，没有，除非你告诉我真正的理由。”尽管这些年，瑟兰迪尔已经长高了不少，但她仍比他略高一些，即使是坐着，他也还要稍微抬头才能直视埃尔汶的眼睛。 

“其实是这样，埃尔隆德和埃尔洛斯长大了，已经三岁四个月——” 

瑟兰迪尔还没见过那对双胞胎，虽然对此好奇，但凭直觉他也知道自己一定不擅长应付懵懂天真的小孩，这次也专门挑了双胞胎被侍女带着出门散步的时间才来。而谈到自己的儿子们，埃尔汶的语气总是很柔软，但讲到这里，她却突然停顿了一下，令瑟兰迪尔不由得也担心起是否出了什么事。 

“他们怎么了？”他问。 

“也没什么，他们长高的速度像人类，但其他所有的地方都像精灵，包括学习的速度——” 

“就像你一样。”瑟兰迪尔插了句话，他还记得去港口住了几年回来后，看到当初还要他抱着举高才能去偷架子上的莓果的小姑娘突然比自己高上两个头的沮丧。 

“……对，就像我一样，也像他们的父亲一样。”埃尔汶笑了，“他们已经开始对家世好奇了，但他们不太记得埃雅仁迪尔的样子，我说他和他的母亲一样有头金发，但他们从来没见过，留着伊缀尔头发的胸针在他出海时带走了。” 

“所以你找精灵要金发。”瑟兰迪尔打断了她，不自在的拨过一缕头发，“你不会是打算骗他们说这是伊缀尔的——” 

“怎么可能，我当然不会这样做。”埃尔汶笑出声了，“但反正都是凡雅的发色，可以给他们看个样子。” 

“那你带他们远远的去看一眼冈多林那几个精灵不就好了？”瑟兰迪尔显然并不满意埃尔汶的答案。 

“金发难得，就当留个纪念也是好的。”埃尔汶并没有看向他，而是突然沉浸在了自己的想法里一样，放轻声音说了下去，“谁也不知道将来我和他们会怎么样……就算能找到航路，但我们真的也能去吗……？” 

她的话说的很模糊，瑟兰迪尔有些困惑地看过去，而当他想要辨清埃尔汶脸上的表情时，对方却突然笑着转过头也看向他了。 

“瞧……你的金发肯定永远都是这个样子，但也许你下次来看我，我的头发已经有变白的也说不定呢？” 

瑟兰迪尔突然愣住了，他猛地意识到那不是什么玩笑话，而是真的可能发生的事。 

埃尔汶所有的地方都像精灵，唯独成长的速度与人类无异，她的丈夫是这样，他们的孩子也是这样，可是相同的若是不只是成长呢？如果他们衰老的速度也和人类相同呢？ 

在精灵长到成年的身形花的时间里，很多人类甚至已经走完了自己的一生，对于精灵而言弹指一挥的时间，对于人类来说却过于漫长了。 

而迪奥是并没有活到能验证结局的年纪的。 

他还能再见几次埃尔汶呢？ 

瑟兰迪尔最终没再说什么，叹着气拿出随身带着的匕首，小心翼翼的切断了两根金发，递给了埃尔汶：“不要弄丢了。” 

埃尔汶颇郑重地接过，细心收好在早就准备好的小盒子里，瑟兰迪尔看她认真做完这一切，可这位公主再次抬头时说的话却不是他所想的道谢，而是突然转了转眼睛，仍带点孩子气地看向他：“只给两根吗？” 

“……你当那是偷盘子里的点心吗？被塞利伯恩发现了也只会把一盘子都给你？”瑟兰迪尔没好气的笑了，就算他答应了，可那还是头发！“我们之间关系可没好到能送头发给你——就算是公主，你也要拿东西换的。” 

“那你要什么？”埃尔汶耸耸肩，她知道瑟兰迪尔并不会刁难她，但仍然刨除了个困难的选项，“除了说服你父亲同意你从巴拉尔岛回来，别的我都能试试。” 

瑟兰迪尔无奈地笑了笑，远处有小孩子嬉闹的声音传来，他也到了该走的时候：“既然如此，等你的孩子长大了，叫他们用头发做弓弦给我来还吧。” 


	18. 初遇[Elrond/Thranduil]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一次相遇，第二纪初，巴拉尔岛

“抱歉，我可以坐在这儿吗？”

瑟兰迪尔抬起头，看向和他搭话的黑发精灵，那看起来应该是个诺多，他知道对方看了他一段时间了，巴拉尔岛的码头还很冷清，清晨的海面仍被浓雾覆盖，并不适合出航，唯有水手在奔忙着检查物资，在这个情况下，他们很难不注意到同样无所事事的彼此，而想要聊上几句打发时间的话，也没什么别的选择。

“请。”他让出了长凳上剩余的位置。

“谢谢。”

那精灵用颇正式的礼仪手势道了谢，坐到了瑟兰迪尔身边，长凳不算宽，他们可以感受到对方身体散发出的热度，不得不说，在被寒凉的水雾笼罩的码头上，这样的距离确实让他们双方都舒适了一些。

“你也在等人吗？”那诺多侧过脸看着瑟兰迪尔，好奇的目光更多集中在金发上。

“是的。”瑟兰迪尔简短的回答，并同样打量回去，对方的眉眼让他觉得有些熟悉，但他也确认在过去的这些年里，他在巴拉尔岛和河口都没对对方有过任何印象，那么可能是他曾见过的精灵的血亲，在大陆碎裂后才来到了这里。

“我在等我弟弟，”那精灵并不在意瑟兰迪尔的视线，但似乎也并不打算做自我介绍，“他说想要和还没离开的人类们住上几天，稍微聊一聊，我们约好了在这儿碰面。”

“那你来的太早了。”瑟兰迪尔的好奇心愈发强烈了些，在那么多次苦难的战役与离别之后，还对人类有莫大兴趣的精灵并不多见，“他们的船在中午启航。”

“是啊。”黑发精灵笑了笑，“我也有事想问这里的水手们。”

说到这儿，一阵沉默突然降临了，瑟兰迪尔猜对方希望自己问下去，但他也并不打算现在就开口，而是换了别的话题：“我在等我的父亲。”

他说着指向最远的那艘船——即使被雾罩得影影绰绰，也一眼就能看出那和其他航船的区别，巴拉尔岛的船木也大多都是白色，但唯有那一艘即使在晨曦中也散发银色的辉光，尽管是船，但更像是某种精巧的工艺品，让人很难想象那是用来远行而非瞻仰或欣赏。

那是澳阔隆迪的精灵造的船，每个巴拉尔岛的精灵都知道，大战结束后，他们有些即刻返航，有些则仁慈地接上了些从安格班解放的俘虏，绕过满是裂隙逐渐沉没的大地，将他们带到了巴拉尔岛上。

“那上面有我们的亲族，他们不愿下船，我父亲只好上去问。”

听他说完这句话，那诺多的眼神明显变化了一下，从维林诺来到这儿却不愿接触尘世的只有泰勒瑞精灵而已，而对方显然因为他的发色并没想到这个。

“他去上面问什么？”

如果是参与过亲族残杀甚至仅仅是对此抱有愧疚的诺多，在得知他的身份时就该识相地找借口离开了——等着对方反应的瑟兰迪尔听到黑发精灵没有这样做而是开口问了下一个问题时，竟不知怎的松了口气。

“抱歉，如果你不想说……”那精灵显然将瑟兰迪尔的喟叹误会成了另一个意思。

“不，没事。”瑟兰迪尔摆摆手，“他去问多瑞亚斯有没有精灵在维林诺复生……他想知道我母亲是否还在曼督斯的殿堂里。”

欧瑞费尔踏上了一艘又一艘来到巴拉尔岛的船，这已经是最后一艘了，其实他从没对瑟兰迪尔说过要去问什么，但除了这个，瑟兰迪尔实在想不到有其他父亲希望从维林诺的精灵那里迫切得知的消息。他们虽是欧尔威的直系血脉，但就连他父亲都从未与那些在古老的年代就渡海西去的精灵谋面——而所有影响他们去留的事情中，唯剩那一件重要到他必须了解。

或者说，他必须让瑟兰迪尔了解。

“……我很抱歉。”

听到答案的诺多摇了摇头，瑟兰迪尔看到对方交握的手分开了，似乎在犹豫着是否该做些什么，随即，那只挨着他的手拍了拍他的肩膀，又很快的收了回去，诺多用的是非常轻的力道，小心翼翼的态度让瑟兰迪尔想起多瑞亚斯的信使们用手指轻抚信鸟的羽毛，他因对方的谨慎笑了笑。

“你想问那些水手什么？”他这时才继续了之前的话题，有些话没法对熟识的至亲说出，但却可以轻松的对陌生人说，所以，这应该也是对方想要他问的。

那精灵却没立刻回答，而是沉默了一会儿，像是突然不知该怎么将后面的话说出来，正在重新组织措辞：“……有个我很亲近的精灵失踪了，听说有船曾看到他出没在林顿的海岸上，我想找这些水手确认。”

他说完后叹了口气，瑟兰迪尔知道自己不用问结果了，贝烈瑞安德沉没得很快，足以淹没森林中那些流落在外始终没能与他们会合的亲族，巴拉尔岛上的精灵们只能看着它沉没，湍急的激流让他们甚至无法派出航船，所有能唤起回忆的土地一点点的被吞噬在深渊，最终只剩下无穷无尽的大海，退潮之后，在沙滩上偶尔能看到来自故土的宝石碎片，他们中也没有任何一个去捡，胜利和死亡的寂静其实等同。

“不提这些了。”那精灵重新转头看向他，“我还能见到你吗？”

他的眼神有点担忧和遗憾似的，这让瑟兰迪尔听懂了他想问什么：“我会陪着我父亲，我们搭今天第一艘船去林顿。”

“啊，我和弟弟搭吉尔加拉德大人的船一起走。”听到答案，那精灵立刻笑了，“他的是最后一艘，但我们说不定可以在那儿碰面。”

“希望如此。”瑟兰迪尔耸耸肩，他知道他和父亲搭的船不会和诺多的停在同一座港，但现在说出这些显然没有必要。

“那是你的父亲吗？”诺多问道，瑟兰迪尔抬头看去，有个留着银色长发的精灵从那艘泰勒瑞的船上跳了下来。

“是。”他站起身，“我该走了。”

“再见。”黑发的诺多也站了起来，“我也要去找我弟弟。”

他们面对面，单手举到胸口，再欠身向外挥开，互相致意行礼。

“愿艾尔贝瑞思指引你的方向，护佑他的旅途。”

瑟兰迪尔在离开前最终还是说了这么一句，他突然觉得还是该为对方和他寻找的精灵说一点什么，那是多瑞亚斯古老的祝福，从迁徙的年代流传至今，那黑发精灵眼神里带着点惊讶，因为他听懂了瑟兰迪尔后半句说的是谁。

“谢谢。”诺多真诚地回复，“下次再见时，请务必告知我你的名字。”

他笑着说出的话却不像祝福，而是在告知瑟兰迪尔一个结果，随后他不等瑟兰迪尔提出问题，便再次欠身致意离开了那里。

真是个奇怪的家伙，瑟兰迪尔摇了摇头，向父亲的方向走去，但有那么一瞬间，他也确实觉得对方的眼睛好像突然透过了自己的身体和港口的水面，看到了渺远的未来里，但也就是那一瞬间的感触。毕竟他所注视的那眼中的辉光，很快就化为了温暖的笑意——那光芒太熟悉，他愈发确认自己一定曾在哪里见过，下次再见到他一定要问清楚才是——

“啊……”

瑟兰迪尔突然笑起来，这笑意是惊讶于他竟然这么快就信了对方的这句话，又或者，那只是单纯的因为他确实也已经开始期盼知晓对方的名字，与他再度相见。


	19. 徒劳[Elrond/Thranduil]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三纪，金鸢尾沼地之祸，基本所有内容灵感都来自于《未完的传说》里同名篇

瑟兰迪尔的卫兵为埃尔隆德撩开营帐，等他进去后便再次放好，外面仍在下雨，安度因河的水流声十分凶险，但帐内的土地却没有那么潮湿，精灵们已经在地势高耸的林边驻扎了几天，那帐内没有什么陈设，除了取暖用的火盆外只有一张简陋的桌子与几把行军椅，一身戎装的绿林之王坐在那里，晦暗的眼神仿佛透过帐布注视着远处，埃尔隆德进来也没有起身迎接，埃尔隆德并没在意，坐到了离他最近的那把椅子上。

“瑟兰迪尔。”他出声唤了对方的名字，没加任何头衔与称谓，他们在过去不久的那七年里已经习惯了这样做，从来不会有谁介意，“……情况怎么样？”

金发的精灵闻声才似乎从沉思中醒来，他抬眼看了看坐在他身边而非桌对面的埃尔隆德，很轻的摇了摇头：“他们只找到一个还活着的人……不是埃西铎，我已经让信使去刚铎了。”

瑟兰迪尔没有再多说什么，埃尔隆德知道他赶到这儿就要花上四天，暴雨后的河道湍急凶险，搜索的进度也变得更为缓慢。埃尔隆德本想宽慰他几句，但瑟兰迪尔突然站起身，让帐外的士兵站远了。

“我有事要对你说。”瑟兰迪尔面色凝重地走了回来，但并没有坐下，仍有零星的雨滴打在营帐上，营帐内的气氛都更加阴郁了，埃尔隆德叹了口气，他大概明白对方要说什么。

“我也有事情要对你说。”他也站了起来，并决定不等瑟兰迪尔回应就把话说下去，没给对方打断的机会，“有两个埃西铎的部下到了伊姆拉缀斯……他们带着纳熙尔的碎片。”

说完这句话时，他已经握上了瑟兰迪尔的手，那双手很凉，根本不像是一直待在温暖的营帐内的。埃尔隆德在他手上认出了枚欧瑞费尔曾戴过的戒指，伊姆拉缀斯的领主在心里叹了口气。

“我就觉得你来的比我想的要快。”瑟兰迪尔没什么温度的笑了一声，虽然并没把自己的手从埃尔隆德那儿抽出来，但也并没有回应对方示好的举动。“像他把儿子和妻子留在你那儿一样，他也想把那东西交给你保管？”

“是。”埃尔隆德皱了皱眉，“但这两个人很早就脱离了部队，所以——”

他的话没说完，瑟兰迪尔猛地向前跨了一步，两个人的距离近到几乎鼻梁相撞，但瑟兰迪尔的声音仍然压得非常低，嘶哑的语气听不出是悲伤还是愤怒更多一些：“他可以把剑给你，但是埃尔隆德，根据那个幸存者的话，魔戒在埃西铎逃开时还在他手上。”

埃尔隆德像是没法承受那视线一样垂下眼，他知道对方说的就是这件他在来的路上已经想过了无数次的事：“我知道。”

他不会将它托付给任何人的，人类的君主可以交托宝剑的碎片，但那枚戒指不会，既然在精灵们劝说了如此之久、看着死去的如此多的人类和精灵的时候他都没有选择将它扔下火山口，他此刻也不会交给别人的——

“你——”不满于对方的反应，瑟兰迪尔焦躁的低吼从齿缝里漏出来，他猛地挥开了埃尔隆德的手，一把揪住了对方的领口，“我们必须找到它，如果埃西铎已经被兽人抓住，如果他——就算是尸体，我们也要找到它！我们要搜索安度因河，还有迷雾山脉，还有——”

“瑟兰迪尔。”埃尔隆德沉声念着，但目光始终没再抬起来。

“埃尔隆德，你还不明白那是什么意思吗？！我们已经为此牺牲了那么多，魔戒不能落到索隆残余的势力手上，我们——”

瑟兰迪尔的声音被打断了，埃尔隆德尽管仍没有抬头，但他疲惫地伸出的双手，不知何时已环住了金发辛达正因情绪激动而颤抖的肩膀——那是个沉重的拥抱，甚至没有寻求或给出安慰的含义，只是单纯地向彼此交付重量以成为互相支撑的重心，正如他们在魔多的那七年中偶尔会有的一样——然而即使习惯性地伸出了双手回抱了埃尔隆德的脊背，但瑟兰迪尔紧绷着的身体和情绪并没有因此平缓下来。

“……埃尔隆德。”他抓紧了埃尔隆德脊背，说话的时候仍然透着撕扯的力道，几乎让人产生他想要撕裂什么的错觉，“你在远见里看到了，对不对。”

那甚至不是一个疑问，埃尔隆德苦笑了起来。

“是的……”

他沉默了一会儿，才将那句话说完。

“但是太晚了。”

他隔着蒙蒙薄雾看到纳熙尔的残片来到伊姆拉缀斯的时候，一切都已经太晚了，即使派出最快的士兵，他也无法警告任何人，他能看到埃西铎挣扎着缠绕在芦苇与水草中间，甚至能看清射穿了他的毒箭，但那又有什么用呢？即使他和瑟兰迪尔一起去金鸢尾沼地，在那儿也不会找到任何踪迹，赐予他的天赋甚至连这一点都能预知，但从来没有说出过任何阻止一切发生的方法。

“在更靠近金鸢尾沼地一点的东岸，能找到他跳下河前放置的盔甲和盾牌。”他开口，艰难的在瑟兰迪尔耳边说出自己看到的东西，“但没有别的了……我们没法找到别的东西了。”

他没有说明没法找到的是什么，但那并不用过多言说，他们未能摧毁、总有一天将导致所有的灾祸与厄运卷土重来的戒指，已经有太多的精灵和人类在那场战争中丧生——瑟兰迪尔的手在听到他说完这句话时似乎有那么一瞬间想要把他拉开，但最终却只是放松了力道。

“……我不会……”像埃尔隆德没有放开那个拥抱一样，金发的辛达的声音也同样浮在他耳边，尽管情绪似乎逐渐平复了一点，但说出的话却依旧是坚定的，“我不会让那再发生一次的。”

他紧紧拽着埃尔隆德轻甲下的衣袍，那举动像是数年之前刚在战场上失去了父亲的王子，他从没有在需要他率领的军队和子民面前流露出过动摇的模样，甚至埃尔隆德独自找到他的时候，他也只是像现在这样抓紧对方满是血污的盔甲，直到骨节发白也没有讲出任何一个用于述说悲伤的字。

“我会和你一起搜索的。”埃尔隆德叹着气，他知晓寻找并不会有任何结果，也明白瑟兰迪尔并非不相信自己的话，如果魔戒决意隐藏，他们再怎样努力也无法找到它。

环在他身后的手松开了，埃尔隆德终于抬起眼，看向拉开了他们距离的瑟兰迪尔，那张脸上已经看不出任何方才他从话语中能感受到的激烈的情绪了。

“我会率队伍顺着河道搜索东岸。”瑟兰迪尔说，“如果河水在九月结束前褪去——”

“我们可以在金鸢尾沼地会和。刚铎的使者如果来访，指引他们来找我吧。”埃尔隆德接道，突然想到什么似的苦涩的笑了笑，“……埃西铎……他这一路过来，是要去找我的。”

“他本打算来我这里的边境配备补给再渡河。”瑟兰迪尔摇了摇头，坐回了之前的椅子上，“说这些没有意义了。”

“是的。”

埃尔隆德这次坐到了他的对面，他们的搜寻可能持续到九月结束，精灵们无法搜索整片迷雾山脉，为避免遭到埃西铎一样的偷袭，他们还必须集合兵力，所有的努力早已注定了都是徒劳，但他们仍要进行渺茫的尝试。即使无法接受那无功而返的结果的也只将是埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔，而不是伊姆拉缀斯的领主和大绿林的国王。


	20. [Elrond/Thranduil]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你到底怎么惹到那位辛达贵族的？”  
> “我怎么知道呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有标题，写着玩一玩XD

“你到底怎么惹到那位辛达贵族的？”趁着练习剑术的间隙，埃尔洛斯戳了戳埃尔隆德，他们的面貌虽一模一样，但神态上已经成长到能看出极大的不同，自然，若是他们愿意掩饰，整个林顿依旧少有精灵能分清他们，但至少现在，他们早已处于会在各种细节上刻意强调自己与对方区别的时期了。

埃尔隆德递过一块毛巾给他，用了有些无奈的语气：“我怎么知道呢。”

他说完看了看远处另一块训练区里正和一些辛达精灵一起练剑的瑟兰迪尔——林顿的建设总算告一段落，即将迎来第一个可以好好庆祝一番的精灵新年，按诺多的传统，除了宴会外，比武的较量也必不可少——当然是玩乐性质的，可在这种旧事还没完全过去的节骨眼，多少仍有些敏感。依吉尔加拉德的意思，这事只在佛林顿办一办就好了，哈林顿的辛达们自有他们的方法（依埃尔隆德听来的风俗，至少多瑞亚斯是要比唱歌和演奏的），若是有对对方的传统感兴趣的那就去参与，他也不会干涉——这话说出去没两天，塞利伯恩就拉上欧瑞费尔，找过来要登记报名参加诺多的比武，埃尔隆德亲眼看见吉尔加拉德站在那儿瞪着塞利伯恩，满脸都是“您怎么好这样对待我”，而不同于一脸不耐烦的欧瑞费尔，塞利伯恩只是笑呵呵地看回去，开口讲：这机会多难得啊，您既然提供了，我们怎么好不捧场呢——您的亲族与长辈，盖拉德丽尔，也认为我的决定很好的。

若只有前半句，吉尔加拉德兴许还能劝劝，添上后半句后，那可就没什么话好讲了——简单来说，其实就是还有不少辛达精灵们有积怨，比起攒在这儿发泄不出来，还不如就着机会打一架。纵使欧瑞费尔这样半只脚都不愿踏进佛林顿的精灵，对此甚至也开始领着队伍跃跃欲试。

一来二去，塞利伯恩大手一挥，干脆建议把几样比赛和庆祝一起合办，这下就连辛达精灵中那些温婉的乐师和歌者们，也全都兴致高涨起来。埃尔隆德就此记下一件事：辛达都记仇，更重要的是，看起来再宽厚平和的辛达，到了时候也依然还是个辛达的。

更何况，他惹到的“那个辛达”可绝对不是什么大而化之随随便便的辛达呢。

“你真的不知道吗？”埃尔洛斯继续问他，“他都往你这里瞪了好几眼了。”

“真的不知道。”埃尔隆德接过埃尔洛斯递来的水喝了一口，心情愈发低落烦闷，他和瑟兰迪尔认识其实有一段时间了，虽然初次会面并非是正式的场合，而是个在森林中的偶遇，但至少之后他在哈林顿停留的时候，对方与他相处的态度都称得上友善——甚至说已经是朋友也可以。然而自从这些辛达们前来佛林顿一起为新年做准备，瑟兰迪尔每次见他，都刻意板起面孔来，连笑一下都没有。

埃尔隆德断定是有误会，但没什么机会与瑟兰迪尔单独相处，金发的辛达绝大多数时候都与自己的父亲走在一起，正如现在，欧瑞费尔就在场边看着他们训练呢。

“唉，”埃尔隆德又往那方向瞥了一眼，瑟兰迪尔似乎故意跟他错开眼神，从来没和他对上过，“本来还打算让他和你也认识一下……我跟他说你在研究城镇的规划，他还挺感兴趣的。”

“啊，你们早就认识？”埃尔洛斯突然想起了什么，“这么说，难道欧瑞费尔之子瑟兰迪尔就是你上次从哈林顿回来告诉我的那个辛达——”

埃尔洛斯的话像是被硬生生用剑劈断了一样，突然没了声息，埃尔隆德不由得四处看看，并没什么异常，唯有他的胞弟脸色着实变了，联想到瑟兰迪尔的态度，他立刻起了疑：“这件事是不是和你有关系？”

“啊……可能是有一点，”埃尔洛斯吞吞吐吐，但又不是真的为此感到抱歉，而是笑了起来，还摆摆手，“你不用担心，是件小事，前两天在街上，有几个精灵邀请我一起去参加读书会——他们把我错认成你了，我觉得有点好笑就顺着话拒绝了他们，他们还不依不饶，这时你的这位辛达朋友突然出现了，拉着我讲说好了要一起去森林里……”

“……维拉在上，你拒绝了？也没跟他解释清楚？”埃尔隆德按住额角，这样的真相他万万没有想过，有空闲时要带上瑟兰迪尔去佛林顿的森林里看看，这是他早就答应过的。

“哥哥，是你一直卖关子，不肯告诉我你的新朋友到底是谁啊？”埃尔洛斯非常无辜的摊开手，笑得有点看好戏的架势了，“我不认识他，但感觉他是想为你解围——但要真是把我当成了你，我可不能这么做，可当时不好解释，我就找个借口溜了，后来准备新年的这些事太忙，就忘记跟你说了。”

埃尔隆德只觉得一阵头晕，训练场上太阳一定是太大了，他得去跟瑟兰迪尔解释清楚才行，最好立刻就——

“我待会儿陪你一起去道歉，放心吧。”埃尔洛斯拍拍埃尔隆德的肩，“没关系，其实我觉得——等等，你没有连他的父亲也惹到吧？”

“什么？”他跟着埃尔洛斯的视线看过去，欧瑞费尔在向那些辛达精灵们说着什么，却不时往他们所在的方向看过来，这眼神不像瑟兰迪尔刚才那样，而是完全不加掩饰的，被那锐利的眼神一看，他们两个不由得都坐正了。

“这是真的没有。”埃尔隆德小声说，“你没有闯祸吧。”

“我当然没有，我今天第一次见到他。”埃尔洛斯说，“既然我们都没出过错，为什么他向我们走过来了？”

欧瑞费尔越走越近，后面还跟着瑟兰迪尔，但这次后者的表情不是埃尔隆德刚才看到的那样刻意的冷淡了，而是显然多了几分忧虑。

——我们有麻烦了。欧瑞费尔和他们的距离已经近到能听到他们说话了，他只好和自己的兄弟交换了心照不宣的眼神，然后一起从休息的长凳上站起来，迎接这位多瑞亚斯之王的亲族。

欧瑞费尔左右看了看他们，开场白倒是相当友善：“埃尔汶的儿子们，我是欧瑞费尔，在这儿和你们相识场合或许不太正式，我应该更早些就去佛林顿和你们见面的。”

“没有关系，欧瑞费尔大人，能在这儿与一位母亲的亲族相识是我们的荣幸。”埃尔洛斯首先回答了这句话，埃尔隆德也点头向对方致意——这谈话看起来并无异常，但站在欧瑞费尔身后的瑟兰迪尔神情却愈发焦虑。

“之前你们中的一位来到哈林顿时，我恰好出了城，但听说我的儿子受了不少照顾，”欧瑞费尔话锋一转，眼神在两人间来回穿梭，“听我儿子讲，至少他认识的那一位有相当高明的剑术，机会难得，不妨我们来切磋一下——哪一位是埃尔隆德？”

埃尔隆德的神经突然绷紧条件反射的应了声的同时，瑟兰迪尔也终于大声叹了口气：“父亲，我说了，不是那样的——”

“——虽然没有多瑞亚斯了，但这也确实是与王室的后人迟来的会面。”欧瑞费尔的声音盖过了瑟兰迪尔的话，“如果没有发生过去的事，我可能本该负责教导你们剑术的，也让我见识一下这些年来诺多对你们的教导的成果吧。”

这番话里包含了太多无可推脱的信息了，就连埃尔洛斯也没法帮他打圆场，周围的精灵们也开始往这边看，由于不是正式的较量，无论输赢也都没什么关系——可看在维拉的份上，他怎么能在这儿和欧瑞费尔比试呢？埃尔隆德听瑟兰迪尔说起过他父亲剑术的实力，以他现在的能力和经验，摆明了一定会输得很惨。

欧瑞费尔摊开手，等着埃尔隆德的回答，他的话说的礼数周全，表情看来颇为耐心而温和，但眼神却是完全让人感觉不到什么轻松的态度，假象，都是假象——埃尔隆德一时觉得自己已经被推入了陷阱，瑟兰迪尔在旁边一个劲儿的劝说“Ada算了吧”“我陪您再打一场不行吗？”“我刚刚往这边看并不是——”也什么用都没有，实际上，他因为紧张，以至于这些话都听得不是很清晰了。

“我……”

“欧瑞费尔大人，能得到您的指点固然为好，但今天由我们来作您的对手有些够不上分量，有更合适的对象希望能和您切磋——”

埃尔洛斯突然拉住他的手，一席话脱口而出说得极为流畅，在场的几个精灵全都愣了愣。

“……啊？”

埃尔隆德还没反应过来，埃尔洛斯捏了下他的后背，示意他不要再说话了：“吉尔加拉德大人虽然并不参加明日的比赛，但他应该就在附近观摩筹备工作吧——”

埃尔隆德在身后连忙扯着埃尔洛斯的衣服——当然了，以他最近这些天和至高王相处的经验，吉尔加拉德哪怕只是听说了“欧瑞费尔带着辛达精灵来训练，训练场上还有很多诺多”的情况，就肯定不会离开太远，随时准备来解决纠纷——但这怎么能把他直接扯进去？

“埃尔洛斯，那是至高王。”埃尔隆德咬着牙齿对他的兄弟耳语。

“我倒是没有什么意见，毕竟我自己明天也并不会亲自上场。”欧瑞费尔最后瞟了两兄弟一眼，就算已经看穿了年轻的精灵们心里打得砰砰响的小算盘，但他显然乐于看见事情向这个方向发展，并为此不惜推波助澜，“但首先这得能将他请来吧。”

埃尔隆德似乎觉得欧瑞费尔嘴角的笑容又深了些，周围听到他们说话的精灵们开始嘀咕这莫不是要约战呢？在林顿，以欧瑞费尔为首的辛达精灵和吉尔加拉德关系紧张并不是什么秘密，但就算是塞利伯恩或者盖拉德丽尔和奇尔丹在这里，恐怕也不会阻止这“约战”的消息传开乃至成真——毕竟欧瑞费尔也肯定拎得清事情的轻重，训练战的好处就是打到平手是一定的结果，而在精灵新年的前一日，用这样一场非正式的较量来活跃气氛再好不过——何乐而不为呢？

埃尔洛斯使了个眼色给埃尔隆德，拉着兄长向后退了一步：“那我们去帮您传达讯息吧——至高王肯定会答应的。”

他故意抬高了音调，这一下训练场立刻起了阵骚动，不少精灵都奔走相告，四处通知赶紧来看热闹，恐怕吉尔加拉德是必须要出面平息事态的——埃尔隆德心领神会地跟着埃尔洛斯一起走出人群，直到盯着他的视线被围拢过去的精灵挡住才松了一口气——下一刻他的手腕突然被一把抓住，瑟兰迪尔拖着他头也不回的往远处跑：“愣着干什么？还不快趁机跑了！”

他转头看看埃尔洛斯，对方只是笑眯眯冲他挥了挥手，比了个“交给我”的口形，埃尔隆德没来得及说更多，就被瑟兰迪尔拉进又一拨闻讯过来的精灵中，顺着训练场后偏僻的小巷走了出去。

“瑟兰迪尔，你这是做什么？”到了只有他俩的地方，瑟兰迪尔都没放开他，埃尔隆德有点无奈，之前还看他一直没有好脸色，这会儿怎么就像要逃命了？

“就算真把至高王请来了，你当我父亲和吉尔加拉德打上一场就会放过你？”瑟兰迪尔终于把他松开了，靠着小巷的墙平稳了一下呼吸，“当然，这事也算怪我，他看我最近心情不好，又一直往你那边瞪，误会是你的问题——别看我，我怎么知道他就真的要跟你比划去了？”

然而他很快又叹了口气：“但你们毕竟是埃尔汶公主的儿子，他也确实一直很想见见你们，就算你真的跟他打，除了手腕疼到第二天，也不会有什么别的问题，但对面是吉尔加拉德，我可不知道结果了。”

埃尔隆德本想问点别的，但立刻想起他最该说的是什么：“瑟兰迪尔，之前那件事——本来我们说好了要一起去森林但在街上我又拒绝了你，那其实是我的兄弟埃尔洛斯——”

他的语速颇快，或许是太急着想解释清楚了，不过这句话没说完，瑟兰迪尔就打断了他：“啊，我知道，我当时就看出来了，那个肯定不是你。”

“……你看出来了？”埃尔隆德眨眨眼睛，那你这些天摆这个脸色又是为了什么？你怎么就看出来了？我们故意装成对方的时候没几个人认得出来，到底怎么回事？难道是你和埃尔洛斯配合起来耍我的？

一连串的念头从埃尔隆德的头脑里冒出来，他甚至没法判断该先问什么，但瑟兰迪尔似乎全都把他的想法看穿了，就只接着讲了下去：“离得远时看不出，凑近了就分清了，你们两个眼神都太不一样了，你从来没那么看过我。但是你兄弟这么茫然，而以他刚才那个机灵程度，肯定是你从来没对他提起我的事，随机应变都做不了，只好匆匆逃了——埃尔隆德，你连对你的兄弟都不提起我，这难道还不够让人生气吗？和辛达精灵的友谊如此令你不堪吗？”

埃尔隆德被这陡然提高的语调听得一愣，但看进瑟兰迪尔的眼睛里之后，很快就静下心来：“……我确定你这是在故意吓我了。”

瑟兰迪尔又板了几秒钟的脸，突然笑了：“瞧，只要离得近点，你一早就能看出来我是故意的了。”

“那现在我还来得及赴约吗？”埃尔隆德问他，目光飘向城外隐约可见的佛林顿的森林，“不过大概要等埃尔洛斯把事情处理完了。”无论结果如何，若是真的抛下埃尔洛斯一个面对欧瑞费尔，他着实于心不忍。

瑟兰迪尔倾身笑起来：“他能成功的，就算是至高王大人，过节的时候也要放松一下。我跟你打赌，他不会放过在训练场上跟我父亲比划的机会的——稍微等一等，我们三个可以一起去。”


	21. 冒险[Elrond/Thranduil]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “瑟兰迪尔，你知道这其实叫偷吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二纪林顿，很年轻，两个应该都还没成年XD

“我们为什么要这么做。”埃尔隆德躲在拐角，仍在痛苦地尝试把瑟兰迪尔拉回来，若是现在放弃，他们还能在被发现时装作只是走进来参观、或者帮着凯勒博恩拿酒时迷了路，埃尔隆德有的是理由可编造，“酒，我回头给你买，或者找吉尔加拉德大人要瓶他珍藏的私酿，我们——”

“嘘——”

瑟兰迪尔不耐烦地转过头，向埃尔隆德比划了噤声的手势，自己却因为听到埃尔隆德的后半句也忍不住开口：“吉尔加拉德那儿有什么好酒，我父亲说他舌头根本品不出好坏——小点声！”

说话音量更大的明明是你啊！但埃尔隆德没法开口了——酒库守卫的脚步声离得他们近了些，瑟兰迪尔一只手捂住了嘴掩住呼吸的声音，另一只也掩住了埃尔隆德的——他们一起往狭窄的角落又挤了挤，身后就是垒到一人高的空酒桶，瑟兰迪尔的呼吸几乎就落在他皮肤上，那一小块地方因那吐息而变得滚烫，埃尔隆德没来由得觉得心里发痒，连那金色的发丝和自己的混在一起落在耳尖脸侧都顾不得注意了。

好在那脚步声很快就离远了，远处有个侍者招呼精灵来帮忙，瑟兰迪尔放下了手，他们一起长出了一口气。然而不等埃尔隆德再说什么，瑟兰迪尔已经又把头探了出去，目光停留在远处那一排木桶上。

“瞧见了吗？”他悄声指给埃尔隆德看，最边上那一只木桶已经被装上了分装用的笼头，“那是从东边——从迷雾山脉那一头运来的。我父亲非说这酒太烈不肯分我，只有哈林顿公家的酒窖里还有剩，这儿的酒又多，不会被发现的，我们就只灌这一瓶……你这是什么眼神？你就算想要，我也没带上第二只瓶子了——”

“我不想要。”埃尔隆德的视线落在瑟兰迪尔怀里的酒瓶上，觉得自己来这一路上说的话合着全都白费了，眼见着金发的友人就要冲出去，他连忙抓住了对方的袖子，“瑟兰迪尔，你知道这其实叫偷吗？”

“一点酒而已。”金发的辛达不以为然。

“既然就是一点酒，我们为什么不直接找凯勒博恩大人——”

“那是重要场合才开的酒，我父亲都不肯给我，你以为他就给吗？”瑟兰迪尔把袖角从埃尔隆德手里抻了出来，“他还会跟我父亲告状，如果带上你，那就还会跟吉尔加拉德唠叨——你到底跟不跟我来？”

埃尔隆德用不被守卫听到的最大音量叹了口气，决定指出瑟兰迪尔计划里的不足之处：“那酒桶的位置太显眼了，你不可能不被发现的。”

他们能绕开守卫走到这儿来，但灌酒的动静不会小，他们势必要停留好一会儿，就算埃尔隆德能引开守卫的注意，风险也还是太高。

满以为辛达会这样知难而退，然而瑟兰迪尔只是扫了他一眼：“这算什么问题，你就只想说这个？”

他用上这种语气，埃尔隆德听着又好气又好笑，若是一开始他只是不同意，这时也难免有点赌气地想看看瑟兰迪尔能想出什么法子来：“你有别的办法？”

瑟兰迪尔没说话，视线突然越过埃尔隆德的肩膀飘到他身后去——离他们不远，是酒窖用于透气的窗栏，有只夜莺趁着夜色好奇地落在那儿看着他们。埃尔隆德看了眼那只夜莺，没什么稀奇的地方，然而他再把眼神移回来，却看到瑟兰迪尔笑了。

“看，办法。”

他向那夜莺的方向伸出手，指尖几乎蹭着埃尔隆德的耳尖——那夜莺竟真的跳过了窗棂，落到了辛达的手指上，瑟兰迪尔把夜莺举到面前，似乎只是紧紧盯着它——另一只手则在半空中划了几个符号似的。那夜莺突然跳了起来，像是接收到了什么指令一样，振翅飞到了酒库的另一头去，唱起了悦耳的歌。

酒库里的几个工人和守卫都循着声音走到另一边去了，埃尔隆德能听到他们谈论这小小的生灵来这儿是件多稀罕的事——金发的辛达则轻快地向目标的酒桶方向跑了过去，半途还回眸向埃尔隆德倏地笑了笑，眼神里尽是得意的光彩。

——埃尔隆德有一肚子的话想问，然而瑟兰迪尔灌走了酒就飞快的拉着他跑上了出口的台阶，直到两个精灵一路跑到了城区边缘，确认身后绝没有追来的精灵后才停下。

“那是什么？！”埃尔隆德总算稍微平复了点呼吸，然而他的语气依然夸张，“那究竟是什么？”

“一点小戏法。”瑟兰迪尔掂了掂手里的瓶子，甚至没看向埃尔隆德，到他转过脸来，注意到黑发精灵的脸上震惊到无以言表的神情时，才意识到对方的问话是认真的，“……你真的不知道吗？”

听到友人把这话说的稀松平常到仿佛是个常识，埃尔隆德更为无法找到合适的词语来表述自己的心情：“不，我第一次见这个。我——”

埃尔隆德的话没有说完，瑟兰迪尔看向他的眼神像是突然意识到了什么，这让埃尔隆德明白自己不用再说下去了，甚至瑟兰迪尔也许比他自己都更明白这缺失的认知意味着一件怎样的事。

“是个小魔法，迷惑些小生物，让它们迷失方向，我用在那只夜莺身上了，”瑟兰迪尔顿了顿，“是我母亲教我的……那是辛达们的小把戏，王室和贵族通常会得更多点。”

埃尔隆德听到一半就禁不住吸了一口气：“魔法——”听瑟兰迪尔的意思，辛达们甚至个个都会一点的样子。“你会那样的魔法。”然而他忍不住又重复一遍。

诺多们并不是不会魔法，但更多用于冶炼或锻造的时候，将种种奇特的效果加诸于物体或金属上——像这样信手拈来的迷住些小东西，他是第一次亲眼得见。

“不，不……这没什么实际用途，最多作弄兔子或者蝴蝶，又不是美丽安王后或者露西恩公主那样的……”瑟兰迪尔的声音变得低了些，眼神也变得暗淡，“……啊，是了，宁洛丝王后没来得及教给埃尔汶……”

他并没把话说完，埃尔隆德知道他想说什么，他轻轻叹了一声，似乎是要宽慰瑟兰迪尔叫他不要在意，但说出的话依旧是沉重的：“她就算知道，我们分别的日子也太早。”

他们两个之间的气氛突然变得凝重起来，瑟兰迪尔不时的摇晃一下瓶中的酒液，液体咕嘟嘟的颠出些水声，好歹也填补了点短暂的尴尬。

“……你想学学吗？”

“……啊？”埃尔隆德愣了一下。

“看，你是露西恩的后人。”瑟兰迪尔突然又笑了起来，声音也刻意更明亮了些，“没道理你学不会，也应该有精灵教你……你要是想的话，我去问问父亲找谁来……”

埃尔隆德看着瑟兰迪尔急切地想要转移话题的神情和眼里重新扬起来的光，不知为什么，方才那点低落的情绪便都不见了：“你教就行了吧？”

“我？”瑟兰迪尔反问了句，又很快摇了摇头，“这怎么行，我自己都还只会最基础的技巧呢——这东西再怎么练习，没天分也还是没有弓和剑好用，快算了吧——比起这个，倒是去找只杯子来，我们一起分了这瓶酒……”

瑟兰迪尔说着转过了身，埃尔隆德在他背后无声的笑了笑，并没有重复这个请求。但那如果真的是魔法，也许自己偶尔和他在一起时心神不宁，说不定就是这样被魇住了呢？——他看着瑟兰迪尔发梢扬起的弧度时，脑子里却突然滑过了这个念头来，但最终也没有说给他听。


	22. 闲暇[Elrond/Thranduil]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “再提这件事，我就把你一脚踹到河里让你自己把鱼抓上来——你絮叨了这么久，鱼全跑了。”

“你真的不用去道歉吗？”

“再提这件事，我就把你一脚踹到河里让你自己把鱼抓上来——你絮叨了这么久，鱼全跑了。”

听着瑟兰迪尔这么说，埃尔隆德只得老实闭嘴，瑟兰迪尔架起的竿子一直安静非常，半天都没有鱼咬钩的动静——这法子是埃尔洛斯从人类那里学来的，对比起精灵们用弓箭捕猎的效率实在低下的可怜，奇尔丹那边也有更多捕鱼的手段——但瑟兰迪尔偏偏一反常态的拿上了这个，着实让他认为，对方其实就是想找他说点什么的。

犹豫了一会儿，埃尔隆德又开口：“我还是觉得，你应该跟你父亲坐下来谈……”

“埃尔隆德，”瑟兰迪尔抬高音量不耐烦的打断了他的话，视线第一次从河里的浮漂移动到身边的精灵上，“这有什么好‘觉得’的？我和我爸就是吵个架而已！”

而已？从刚才就一直小心翼翼的选择措辞和语气的埃尔隆德不由得暗自腹诽瑟兰迪尔的说法。他难得来哈林顿找瑟兰迪尔，却在靠近对方的住处时听到了那惊天动地的争吵——维拉在上，若不是听出其中那个他更熟悉的声音属于瑟兰迪尔、另一个属于曾在佛林顿见过的瑟兰迪尔的父亲，他一定当时就去找哈林顿的巡逻队了。

“那听起来不像是‘而已’的程度。”他还是选择把话说明白，“不管你们因为什么、有什么矛盾，那毕竟是你父亲……”他的多瑞亚斯方言虽然没学得很深，但足够听得出身边的金发辛达吵架时都说了哪些个以贵族精灵的眼光看过于目无尊长的词。而更令他感到良心不安的是，吵架的内容有一多半是关于他的——尽管可能由头不是这个，但欧瑞费尔斥责瑟兰迪尔疏忽了训练和课业时，他明确从中辨认出了几个用来指代自己的称谓。（诸如“吉尔加拉德的跟班”“埃尔汶的儿子”之类的，不过即使在指责都是他教坏了自己儿子，欧瑞费尔居然都没用什么难听的词，这倒是令他吃了一惊。）

“都说了，这就是普通的吵吵架。”眼见对方完全不相信他的说辞，瑟兰迪尔控制不住的翻了翻眼睛，“不要告诉我，你在佛林顿从来没见过那些比辛达脾气更差的诺多吵架。”

……我真的没见过。知道这样回答一定会引起瑟兰迪尔更多的不满，埃尔隆德只在心里这么说了说。在佛林顿，他跟着吉尔加拉德学习和参与会议的时候，虽然官员们难免出现矛盾，可哪个都没吵到这么激烈的地步，哪怕是盖拉德丽尔和吉尔加拉德意见有分歧的时候，可也都是互相和和气气，只是话里藏针——退一万步说，就算是欧瑞费尔偶尔亲自去佛林顿参加会议，他也没听见对方这么和吉尔加拉德吵过——

看埃尔隆德一直没回话，瑟兰迪尔叹了口气，眼看这鱼是钓不成了，他干脆不再理会架起来的鱼竿，侧过身来正对埃尔隆德坐好：“埃尔隆德，我知道你是好意，也是担心我，但这真的没什么——你看，你见到哈林顿有哪个精灵来劝架吗？”

“我以为听你们那种吵法，敢劝架的才是少数。”

“哪怕是奇尔丹大人在，他都懒得管这档子事。”瑟兰迪尔不客气的反驳埃尔隆德的说法，“别担心了埃尔隆德，等他消了气，什么事都没了。”

看到友人一副无所谓的态度，埃尔隆德又叹了口气：“那你呢？你们吵成这样，我不觉得你不会受到影响，我也不想看到你和你父亲……”他不知道该怎么把话讲下去了，他一直听说瑟兰迪尔和欧瑞费尔的作为父子关系亲密，他着实不愿意自己成为父子之间产生裂隙的原因。

“说了这么半天，你就是担心我和我父亲关系变差？”尽管黑发的精灵没把话说完，但这不妨碍瑟兰迪尔从那忧心忡忡的表情里看懂对方的想法，“埃尔隆德，我们在西瑞安河口的时候就经常这么吵架了，你真的没必要担心——我父亲的脾气很好懂。他烦心事多的时候，我甚至会主动找个由头和他吵吵……”

主动？埃尔隆德又失笑了，这算是压力发泄的另类方式吗？不过想到瑟兰迪尔和他父亲在某些方面如出一辙的脾气，这不得不说倒是非常符合他们的作风。

“……如果你担心和好的事，没什么不是一次打猎或者一起喝次酒解决不了的。”瑟兰迪尔看埃尔隆德没回话，算是接受了这些说法，重新躺在了草地上，“不过我也听说，父亲的脾气比他结婚前好多了，我倒真是好奇，当年他像我这么大时在多瑞亚斯到底不好相处到了什么地步，但反正没有精灵敢告诉我……埃尔隆德？”

“嗯？”他模糊的应出一个音，然而下一个瞬间，原本躺在草地上的金发精灵便重新坐了起来，单手贴上他的侧脸，没给他任何移开视线的时间。

“瑟、瑟兰迪尔？”这举动令他猝不及防，一时间竟然不知所措起来，然而辛达却并不是方才那种随便的态度了，而是认真的看进了他的眼睛里。

“……你的眼神变得安静了，有什么事吗？”

眼见这点细微的变化也没逃过对方的眼睛，埃尔隆德虽然抓着瑟兰迪尔的手放了下来，但也并没再放开，想也知道没办法找别的说辞打发过去，他便也不再试图隐瞒什么了。

“也没什么，听你说起这样和父亲相处的故事……突然觉得挺有趣的。”他顿了一顿，“和我知道的和经历过的都不一样……”

说到这里，他就也知道不用再多解释什么了，那本也不是什么可以用言语来简单叙述的事情。玛格洛尔对他和埃尔洛斯自然极好，但无论多么像是真正的父子，他也在对方离去之后知晓了那倾注的所有情感都带着愧疚的底色，这注定了他们之间永远无法拥有真正没有任何负担的关系。至于他的生父，他甚至根本不曾记得他的模样，只有母亲的叙述和诗篇中的记载可以略知一二，即使有一天能够重逢，他和埃尔洛斯也永远不会知道埃雅仁迪尔会是一个怎样的父亲。

“但我也没有机会知道更多了。”

他没再看向瑟兰迪尔，而是低下头来看着他们握在一起的手，就像他没放开对方一样，瑟兰迪尔也没有放开他，不知过了多久，他听到瑟兰迪尔长出一口气，松开了他的手，重新躺了回去。

他们一时无话，唯有流水潺潺的声音应着些许鸟鸣回荡在他们中间，而瑟兰迪尔则哼起了支哈林顿的辛达们传唱的小调，他本没在意太多，然而一曲哼唱完毕，瑟兰迪尔突然又开了口。

“你上次听着跟我说听起来似乎很熟悉有点怀念的，就是这首对不对？”

“咦？”他愣了一下，回忆了片刻才想起似乎是有这样的事情，“是的，我好像这么说了。”

“知道你说不定会去研究，我去问过阿姆洛斯了，他跟那些乐师更熟，最后打听出来这是首儿歌。”瑟兰迪尔毫不在意这突然改变的话题造成的些许诧异，自顾自的往下说，“可能是辛达们在西瑞安的时候传唱开的，但出了那件事……谁都说不清楚了。”

“嗯……”他随口应和，仍然不知道瑟兰迪尔突然讲起这些是因为什么。

“考虑到你很耳熟，其中一个说法更有可能。”瑟兰迪尔停顿了几秒，埃尔隆德甚至听到他深呼吸了几次，而接下去金发辛达所说出的话，让他一时间甚至忘记了所有的言语。

“这是埃雅仁迪尔在家里陪孩子玩耍时随口哼的，当做摇篮曲——埃尔隆德，那是你父亲留给你们的曲子。”金发的辛达安静又缓慢地讲了下去，“我也不会讲什么安慰人的话，但就算你自己都不记得了，他也始终在那儿，埃尔隆德——把这当作是只有首生子们能拥有的宽慰吧。像我总有一天也能见到我的母亲一样，你也还是能见到他的。”

瑟兰迪尔说这些话时没有看他，他也没有看向瑟兰迪尔，只有流水声回响在他们中间，河里的浮漂突然动了动，瑟兰迪尔连忙坐起来，把竿子提了起来，然而鱼并没上钩，早已叼走饵食后溜走了。

瑟兰迪尔边叹气边上了新的饵：“我两手空空回去见父亲可不行，下一条要是又跑了，就真的只能把你踢下去抓鱼了。”


	23. 巧遇[Oropher&Thranduil]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 远处的树丛里有六个人，从脚步踩在树叶上的响动来看，应当不是猎手，最有可能的是附近村庄里的农民，听说了有精灵在这里扎营，就大着胆子过来、又不敢凑到太近的地方，离他们最近的树丛里倒是有两个小家伙，从刚才开始就一点点的伏下身子挪了过来。

远处的树丛里有六个人，从脚步踩在树叶上的响动来看，应当不是猎手，最有可能的是附近村庄里的农民，听说了有精灵在这里扎营，就大着胆子过来、又不敢凑到太近的地方，离他们最近的树丛里倒是有两个小家伙，从刚才开始就一点点的伏下身子挪了过来。他身边的护卫皱着眉，本想站起来去看看，不过一早被他拦下了。

“你猜他们敢不敢过来？”他放轻了声音问着自己儿子。 

挨着他坐的金发精灵瞥了那个方向一眼：“您打算赌几瓶酒？”

“怎么学会讨价还价了。”他故作懊恼的笑了笑，但既然是旅途中难得的闲暇，他们距离目的地也越来越近了，他多少也放松了很多，“多温尼安，成色最好的那瓶。”

“那我赌他们马上就出来。”他的儿子迅速接了话，不等他有什么意见，就向树丛的方向挥了挥手，说了句他没听过的人类招呼的话——可能是当地的什么方言，和通用语并不相同。而那树丛立刻抖了抖，两个小脑袋一下钻了出来，从那长相看，大概是对兄妹。当哥哥的还有些踟蹰，但小姑娘一下就跑到了他们的火堆旁，大声说：“白天见过的金发精灵哥哥——”

话没说完，她就被她追来的哥哥紧张地一把拉了回去。

他看了看志得意满这就要去行李堆里把那瓶酒挑出来的儿子，挑了挑眉：“这可是犯规了。”

“您又没说我不能邀请他们加入。”

他的儿子轻飘飘的抛下这句话，去远处的行李堆里挑酒了，留下他和那两个孩子互相对着看着，当哥哥的似乎还有点紧张，倒是那小姑娘挣脱了哥哥的手，看他似乎没有反感，一点点的蹭到他附近的位置。但毕竟不像他的儿子那样白天就在城镇里采购补给时遇到过，小姑娘似乎张口想说什么，被她哥哥一扯，又立刻把嘴闭上了。

他觉得有点好笑，从火堆旁的盘子里拿出切成小块的肉放在一片叶子上推了过去，从脑海里回想了一下人类会说的通用语：“可以吃。”

在多瑞亚斯的时候，他和人类打交道很少，虽然没有什么亲近的意思，但也并不带有什么恶意。而在埃利阿多探索的途中，他经常路过人类居住的村落或城镇，以他从自己母亲那里得来的知识，蓝色山脉这一边他的亲族们甚至比他们都还要更热爱茂密的山林，以外来者的身份，想找到那些避世生活的族人的踪迹并不是容易的事，但人类口中多少都流传着关于林中精灵的传说，尽管他们可能从没有真的见过其中任何一个，可故事却世代流传开了，这也为他提供了不少线索。

然而出乎他的意料，那小姑娘并没接过食物，仍只是一直盯着他看，好似根本不知道还有其他一回事了。

我的脸上有什么吗？即使对方是稚童，也熟悉了人类对他们投来的凝视，此刻他依旧不免有些好奇（毕竟她白天都见过他儿子了，总不至于这会儿还会看呆才对）。正想着要开口问个明白，那小姑娘突然转头对她哥哥说起话来：“你看，金发的精灵哥哥头发会发光，银发的这个不会哎？”

“蕾温，在说什么呢！”少年连忙伸手，像是要一把捂住妹妹的嘴，然而在行动之前，被这么描述的精灵倒是先放声大笑起来，惊得这个孩子一时不知怎么做才好了。

“您在笑什么呢？”他的儿子像是已经放好了酒，此刻坐回到了他身边来，这才发现自己面前盘子里的肉少了一半，又看了看那片推过去的叶子，只好瞪了一眼父亲，“您这是报复，是不是？”

“你邀请的客人，当然要你来招待，这是规矩。”他顿了顿，“要是你忙不迭的就要派渡鸦给埃尔汶的儿子送信叫他来玩，我可不会再出一瓶酒给你。”

“您对自己的儿子竟然这么苛刻。”

“那可是最好的一瓶酒啊。”他故作夸张的大声叹息，目光重新看向因为听不懂精灵间的交谈而没敢再出声的两个小孩子，那小姑娘的眼神不停在他和儿子身上穿梭，似乎还在比较他们头发的亮度，他不由得觉得更好笑了。

“她在比较我们头发的样子。”注意到他儿子也好奇地打量着两个人类，他出声解释。

“我听见她说话了。”金发精灵说着，还注意到年纪大一些的男孩子似乎终于没受得了食物的香气，趁着两个精灵交谈，已经把盛着肉块的树叶的一角悄悄拉近了一些，“原来人类也会更在意头发的样子啊？”

“没有我们那么在乎。”他边说边用匕首又从火边的肉上切了点下来，重新添到他儿子的碟子里，“除了精灵，还有哪个种族会专门为了夸赞头发专门编上几十首歌？戴隆给露西恩写的曲子，连词都不会重样。”

这话说的有点自嘲，但他的孩子却只是嗤笑了一声：“您要是从没觉得您这头银发值得炫耀，何必一直都留得这么长？”

“你母亲喜欢啊。”

突然之间，这小小的火堆旁又寂静下来，只有烧着的枯木噼啪作响，尽管沉默突然降临了，但气氛却又并不是那么沉重，他不由得想着，他的儿子又是回想起了哪一段回忆呢？那些久远却又栩栩如生的回忆，只要闭上眼睛，无论何时都是身临其境的吧——

“啊！”

小小的惊叫声突然打断了他们的思绪，年纪大些的那个男孩，可能是拿起肉块时，被上面附着的滚油烫了一下，本来一直盯着他们的小姑娘也一下慌了神，连忙转过头去抓起哥哥的手，着急地连声问有没有事。

他从口袋里掏出一小块方膏，只剩下很少的量了，他想了想，就连装着的盒子一起扔了过去：“用这个抹吧。”

那小姑娘看了看那精致的小盒子，又看了看他，像是要确认没有问题一样，才揭开盖子。他的儿子目睹了全过程，此刻重新看向了他：“那盒子是佛林顿那里的吧？您可真大方。”

“又不是什么珍贵的东西，在街边的店里顺手拿上的，反正以后也用不上了。”他拍了拍手，“而且人类的小姑娘……我们下次想起来这事时，恐怕她的孙辈都已经是老人了。”

他也不是没有经历过这样的事，在埃利阿多上漫游时，有个村落他经常歇脚——但那是以精灵眼光而言的“经常”——那间铺子接待他的店主认出他的时候，他才意识到那是自己上次经过时尚未学会行走的孩子——不过这个话题没有再继续下去，他的孩子和人类打交道的机会极少，恐怕还没来得及拥有这样深的感触吧。

他看着那对似乎又安静下来的兄妹，突然叹了口气：“当初，我可是更希望有个女儿呢。”

“啊？”他的儿子愣了一下。

“我是更想有个女儿的。金头发的小姑娘——那可真是能让凯勒博恩羡慕死了，听说他刚出生的女儿是银头发。”

他的儿子听出他是在闲聊了，也跟着笑了两声：“那这么说，现在得是您羡慕他了吧？是个女儿呢。”

“说的是啊，男孩子长大了之后，可就只知道和父亲吵架了，甚至还差点因为交上了朋友不愿意和老父亲一起搬走——”

金发精灵压根没理会他的抱怨，直截了当的打断了他：“您再装可怜，那酒也不会还给您的。”

“啧。”

他其实想说的也并不是这个，但好像多说什么也无关紧要。远处似乎有成年的人类大着胆子走的更近了些，像是在招呼两个孩子回家，他看了看远处的村庄——棚屋的阴影间点缀着星星点点的亮光，突然有风从更远的森林中来，吹熄了所有的声音。


	24. 荒野[Gil-galad/Oropher]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我恨你的船迟来，也恨你空有头衔却对你的族人毫无管束的能力。但是憎恨这个词，又太重了，毕竟真正的责任不是你的，王权不是交给你你就有的，你没有资格代替他者赎罪，也没有资格代替他者接受谅解。”

吉尔加拉德站在树木投下的阴影后面，看着身边的欧瑞费尔拉开弓弦，那张弓应当是绿林西尔凡的手艺，不似诺多工匠制作的那般圆润和细腻，却有十足的力量感，射程在精灵的弓箭中不算远，比起距离更重视速度，视弓手的需要，那支羽箭能轻易穿透野兽的躯体或敌人的皮甲——箭矢劈开空气的声音轻微到精灵的耳朵都极难捕捉，仅有远处树丛中猎物倒地的声音证明，辛达确实射出了那支箭。

“中了。”欧瑞费尔放下弓，他又向吉尔加拉德的方向扬了扬下巴，“后面交给你了。”随后便离开那里，手指重新从箭袋里取出一支，向着别的方向去了。

他们几乎从未像这样在一起打猎，或许在林顿的时候有过几次，但事务过于繁忙，吉尔加拉德很少有机会花上那么几天时间来参与这事，倒是确实也听别的精灵提起，哈林顿的几个辛达贵族们，熟悉森林里的猎物就像呼吸一样自然，诺多的猎手们很难与之比拟，但直到欧瑞费尔离开林顿，他也始终没得过见识对方技巧的机会。

如今一见，果然不同凡响，狩猎开始不过一会儿工夫，吉尔加拉德便收起弓箭，自觉承担了收拾猎物的工作。欧瑞费尔拎来最后两只兔子，放到吉尔加拉德旁边的石台上，但没立刻走开，饶有兴趣的看了会儿吉尔加拉德用匕首划开山鸟的喉咙的步骤。

“你这把刀真的不错。”

虽然夸的是刀，但实际那刀不过是最普通的猎刀，欧瑞费尔实际想夸的应当是吉尔加拉德的动作干净利落，考虑到这称赞诚心诚意，吉尔加拉德也就应了话：“射箭的准头不如您，要是这点也比不过，那我可真就没什么能拿的出手的本领了。”

“作为国王来说，你这手段老练的要胜过猎人了。”欧瑞费尔笑了一声，“我以为这些事一般都是交给随从来做的。”

“这儿只有我们两个，总得有谁来做。”吉尔加拉德也笑了笑，“我也是跟着奇尔丹那里的精灵长大的，年纪小时只有这些打下手的工作可做。”

“这倒是。”欧瑞费尔走远了点，倚着一颗古树巨大的根系坐了下来，眼神倒是没离开吉尔加拉德，“我年轻时哪怕只能打下手，也缠着队伍要一起去南塔斯仁打猎。然而没有精灵敢带我去，我父亲亲自叮嘱了每个狩猎队的首领。”

“成年以前吗？”

“我那时嫌他麻烦，不过是打猎而已，”欧瑞费尔挥挥手，“他还找到了凯勒博恩一起盯着我，见到我去拿弓就在我身后唠叨一路我年纪太小不能独自出门打猎，啧，他也就比我大个十年罢了。”按精灵的观念而言，这几乎就不算有什么年龄差距了，而吉尔加拉德边听边想着凯勒博恩也有过这样无可奈何的时候，不由得笑得更深了点。

不过这回忆没有持续多久，欧瑞费尔很快叹了口气：“那个时候不懂，后来瑟兰迪尔长大到可以自己出门了，我简直想找个精灵和他从早到晚捆在一起，省得他胡来，给自己找麻烦。”

吉尔加拉德拎过一只兔子摆到台面上：“埃尔隆德看来很符合您的需求。”

“你那个副官，不和我儿子一条心左边骗你右边骗我就已经是万幸了。”欧瑞费尔的语调称得上讽刺了，吉尔加拉德抬起脸，看见对方不知何时又走近了些，在吉尔加拉德用刀刃划开兔子的脖颈前突然伸出手，盖上了那尚有微弱呼吸起伏的皮毛，念叨了句吉尔加拉德从没听过更勿论听懂的句子。

“这是？”他挑眉。

“有些西尔凡精灵讲究这个。”欧瑞费尔说着，“具体的含义我也不懂，我的宫廷乐师研究了之后说大约是为灵魂祈福一类的，但西尔凡们说直接理解成‘让食物更美味’的咒语就好了。”

这解释更为直接，吉尔加拉德真的笑出声来：“辛达的魔力用在这上面，是不是太浪费了？”

“我想用在哪儿就用在哪儿。”欧瑞费尔挪开了手，“但你要是再不快点，我们天黑前就吃不上饭了。”

他们最终赶在天黑前升起营火，食物也用最简单的方式准备了，在烤制的肉上洒一点点粗盐，配上一点附近摘下的香草，简陋的方式做出来的东西也颇为美味，当然，那多少也是因为，他们虽然擅长狩猎与处理，却没有一个是专门研究过烹饪的，至高王显然鲜少有自己下厨的机会，而经历过流浪的年月的辛达，更是不在乎食物是否精致之类——吉尔加拉德想，或许只要他们还有三水袋的多温尼安，哪怕此刻肉烤糊了，欧瑞费尔也绝不会介意什么。

“机会难得，就不要担心喝醉。”欧瑞费尔边说，边把一个袋子扔给吉尔加拉德，“你们诺多从来不懂得什么叫好酒。”

“我自小受到的教育，可是让我不要耽于享乐的。”吉尔加拉德虽然这样说，但还是立刻拧开盖子喝了一口。

“哈，诺多的教育。”欧瑞费尔撇了撇嘴，“不懂得放松不会有什么好结果，看看那个……”

他的话突然顿住了，吉尔加拉德猜他可能想说凯勒布林博，或者更往前的、在第一纪元的自己家族里的那些长辈，但欧瑞费尔最后拿起酒喝一口，并没有继续说下去，一阵沉默之后，他又看了眼翻弄木炭的吉尔加拉德：“总体说来你还是比盖拉德丽尔讨人喜欢一点，也是多亏你在奇尔丹那里长大吧。”

“……我一直就很好奇了，”吉尔加拉德犹豫了一下，最后还是问出了口，“照理说来，您和她的关系应该比我还近些……”

他后半句话还没说完便自觉降低了音量，毕竟哪怕只以余光打量，欧瑞费尔都已经紧紧蹙起了眉，这可能也不是什么适合在这时候聊起来的话题。

但出乎意料的，欧瑞费尔的眉头又舒展开来：“埃雅玟是在欧尔威离开中洲后才出生的孩子，我父亲从未与他的这位幺妹见面，他也很少跟我讲关于祖父的事……不管怎么说，除了头发的颜色外，我所有地方都更像我有南多血统的母亲。”

话题扭转的并不生硬，吉尔加拉德顺理成章的接了下去，甚至开起了他知道一定会令欧瑞费尔会生气的轻松玩笑：“长相的话，我是相信的，性格而言……和你军队里的西尔凡将领打过几次照面后，我也信了。”

“呵，”果不其然，欧瑞费尔假装生气的冷笑一声，“西尔凡精灵再不好相处，也还是比诺多好多了。而你，我猜你一定是你父亲的翻版。”

“……我还记得第一次见你的时候。”吉尔加拉德没再继续这个话题，而是把几块有些烤过头的肉拿的离营火远了些，随口说出了突然想起的回忆，“在巴拉尔岛上，我去探望伤员时见到你，想着无论怎么样我都要问候一下，结果你只斜了我一眼，说你的祖父是欧尔威，我完全不知道怎么接话了。”

“哦，这我也记得。”欧瑞费尔挑起眉毛，“但其实我都不知道他什么样……但看着诺多的至高王突然变了脸色，毕竟挺好笑的。”

“这里没有别的精灵了，对我讲实话吧。”吉尔加拉德摇头叹了口气，“你那时就是讨厌我。”

“用讨厌这个词太轻了，我那时憎恨你。”欧瑞费尔用刀子把烤好的肉切下来丢进了盘子里，“我恨你的船迟来，也恨你空有头衔却对你的族人毫无管束的能力。但是憎恨这个词，又太重了，毕竟真正的责任不是你的，王权不是交给你你就有的，你没有资格代替他者赎罪，也没有资格代替他者接受谅解。”

欧瑞费尔的手似乎被滴落的油脂烫了一下，辛达的动作一滞，但没有真的停下来：“还有，我现在也不喜欢你。”

“看来您和我都有进步，毕竟讨厌都算不上了啊。”吉尔加拉德从随身的袋子里翻找出来一盒药膏旋开盖子递给欧瑞费尔。

“自以为是。”欧瑞费尔接过盒子，“你副官调的吗？”

“是的。”

欧瑞费尔挑出一点来闻了闻：“和我儿子那盒一样。”

夜很快就深了，夜间野兽和飞鸟的叫声逐渐密集起来，精灵对休息的需求并不如人类那般迫切，他们并肩坐在营火旁，看着头顶的星座和银河缓缓流动，好像天永远也不会亮起来一样。水袋里的酒喝空了，多温尼安的酒劲比他预想的要烈一些，最后大半都是欧瑞费尔喝了，即使是辛达精灵的酒量，似乎也因寒凉的夜色和森林里的风而有些晕眩，他们本来坐的还稍有段距离，但随着谈话漫无目的的进行，欧瑞费尔最后往他身边一倚，头也靠上了他的肩膀，吉尔加拉德愣了下，但并没离开。

“你是不是至少起来给自己披件衣服？”他试着建议。

“精灵什么时候怕冷了？”欧瑞费尔半阖着眼睛哼了一声。

怕过的，他模糊的想着，即使他很早就离开了自己的父亲，但他们也并非没有告诉过他这些事。只是那也都是从他者口中听来的故事，而非亲自经历的痛苦，在眼下这个场合，他应该说些别的事，只有他自己经历过的事，才应当在这时说出来。

“……你之前说，猜我是我父亲的翻版。”他也闭上了眼睛，不去看因夜风而拂在面前的银色的长发，也不去看欧瑞费尔的表情，“其实大部分精灵都说我和他不太像，他们大多都说，我更像我的祖父。上一个说我和父亲相像的精灵……你可能见过了。”

他停顿了一下，猜测欧瑞费尔应该能从他的语气里明白说的是谁了，然而欧瑞费尔没有说话，呼吸声也依旧平稳，他便继续说了下去。

“我见过他四五次，也可能更多一些，但都是我年幼的时候，并不太记得了。你说你的父亲不准你去远离明霓国斯的地方打猎，我的父亲在我小的时候，连我离开居城都不曾允许。当然，那个地方确实也危险得多。

“只有一次，他让他带着我去了附近的森林，可能只有他才让父亲放心吧。

“我不太记得那时候发生的事了，但我印象里的话……他很温柔，即使遭受过那样的痛苦了，他也还是很温柔。我第一次见面时有点怕他，总是听别的精灵说多了，害怕不小心碰到他的伤口，他大概看出来我的想法了，笑着说我和父亲一样，但他其实……”

他突然说不下去了，像是很难找到合适的词语来形容那种感觉，也可能是不知道该怎样去跟一个辛达叙说这些往事了。

“……后来，我在西瑞安河口带着士兵搜寻伤员的时候，在火光里似乎在远处的高地上看到他的身影，像是在向这边看。”

他感觉到倚着他的辛达的呼吸重了一点，但他这次并没有等待欧瑞费尔的反应，而是快速的讲了下去。

“我想冲过去……想问他为什么。”为什么要做这样的事，为什么能做这样的事，“但是我还没来得及喊出来，那虚影就在烟雾中消失了。”

如果他那时候追了上去，如果他那个时候更早赶到了海港，如果……

欧瑞费尔一直没有说话，直到吉尔加拉德的讲述结束，他也没有给出任何反应，吉尔加拉德最后笑了笑：“我很想找精灵说这些事，但是奇尔丹不行，盖拉德丽尔不行，埃尔隆德也不行……我找不到谁可以说。我不知道因为什么，但是对你说好像最合适。可是这样的话，怎么能对着一个辛达说呢……”

他凭着感觉伸出手，捉住了落在他身前的一缕发丝，即使闭着眼睛也能分清那发丝属于谁，银色的长发总是要比诺多的黑发要更缺乏温度，即使他们烤着营火，那发丝也依旧像是夜晚的冰刃那样寒冷，只是这样执在手心，就好似要冻伤。

但吉尔加拉德没有放开手，他长长出了一口气。

“我能这样对你说出来，也是因为我知道你已经死了吧。”

这句话说出来之后，欧瑞费尔才终于笑了，他的笑声就凑在很近的地方，听起来和刚才他们谈天、互相取笑时没有任何差别。

“是的，至高王，要不是我们中有谁死了，我们是永远不会这样心平气和的聊天的。”

他早就明白了，他们也早就明白了，他们不会有这样的机会享受这样安宁的时间，两个精灵在林间悠闲的打猎，没有随从、没有头衔，即使过去的影子仍牢牢攀附在他们身上，但除非他们的灵魂脱离了躯体，否则没有了责任和义务的夜晚是永远也不会存在的。

他从在这里看到欧瑞费尔拉开弓弦的那一刻起就明白这只是梦境罢了。

“伊尔牟是捉弄我，还是想要怜悯我？”他自言自语似的问，“你对我说的话是真的，还是我希望你会这样回答？”

他并没期待得到答案，因为手心里的温度已经开始消散，他几乎能感觉到，劈啪作响的炭火逐渐熄灭，菜肴的香气变得黯淡，滑过喉咙的酒香即使还在，也逐渐化为了刺鼻的苦味，绷带和药品，还有血，硝烟，泥土，沼泽里腐烂的树枝，盔甲和剑鞘在冰冷的水中浸过，蓝色的磷火在营地的远方明明灭灭。

“埃睿尼安。”欧瑞费尔的笑声在一切逐渐远去的时候又响在他耳边。

“你想相信哪个，就选哪个吧。”

吉尔加拉德睁开双眼。

营帐里的灯没有点亮，他从床上坐起身，发现伤口的药已经换过了，精灵的福祉让伤口的愈合速度变快，但即使是这样，也还是需要精密的处理，毕竟战争已经到了最后的时期，在决战来临之前，他不能让自己从前线缺席。

帐外的天空尚缀满星辰，离天亮还有一段时间，他想了想，向士兵军营的方向走去，路上看到了埃尔隆德，他的传令官向他建议可以再休息一会儿，离约好的集结时间还有一段空闲，他摇了摇头。

“我睡得很好。”

他这样说完，埃尔隆德也就不再多劝了，随后报告说刚才一小队巡逻的士兵在沼泽隐蔽的外围找到一个奥克偷袭的据点，里面有不少精灵的武器，有一把剑像是欧瑞费尔的，也可能是其他西尔凡将领的，已经派遣士兵送去绿林的军营了。

吉尔加拉德安静听着，不时应和一两声，他们快走到营地的时候，他突然停下来，转头看向了沼泽所在的方向，随后开口问道：“埃尔隆德，你看到过这场战争的结局吗？”

芬威的族人照理都该有远见的能力，但他从来没有看到过什么，也很少向自己的副官询问这些，此刻突然问了，埃尔隆德也稍微愣了愣。

“我……”

“不，算了。”他突然又打断了对方，深吸一口气后重新转回了头，“我应该选自己相信的答案。”

END


	25. 倾诉[Elrond/Thranduil]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个新的声音自走廊另一边响起时，埃尔隆德明显感觉到身边瑟兰迪尔正要离去的动作僵住了，甚至就连至高王的表情都有那么一瞬的凝滞。三个精灵都听出了这声音的主人是谁，然而除了视角正合适的埃尔隆德，却没有谁向那方向看去——凯勒布林博拿着一卷图纸正快步走来，像是至高王先前落下了什么东西，然而由于走廊的盲区，他很可能直到走近才看到正与吉尔加拉德交谈的精灵是谁，话语的尾音也渐渐的放轻了。

他们在长廊的转角和吉尔加拉德遇到了，当不当正不正的险些撞到一起，吉尔加拉德手里拿着一叠纸张，显然注意力全都放到了上面，忽略了这空旷的长廊里的脚步回声不止他一个，好在精灵们都有远超于人类的机警反应，瑟兰迪尔脚跟一转，拉着位置更不凑巧的埃尔隆德向后一扯，避免了真的和这位至高王相撞的厄运。埃尔隆德叹口气，站定后便弯下腰来捡起了一支从突然站定的至高王口袋里掉下的笔。

“抱歉，我走得太急了——多谢你，埃尔隆德。”吉尔加拉德从埃尔隆德手里接过笔杆放回口袋，“瑟兰迪尔，很少在佛林顿看到你，你父亲还好吗？”

辛达的回答停了两拍，埃尔隆德不由得用余光斜睨一眼瑟兰迪尔，后者的表情倒看不出什么不对劲来，只是依照惯常的礼节招呼后再回答问题：“承蒙您关心，渡鸦两天前捎回了他的信，他在埃利阿多丘陵地区，正打算返程。”

这句话本身没什么毛病，但被辛达一说，就总是从平淡的语气里透出点不耐烦的意思来似的，然而吉尔加拉德没太在乎这个：“那依照时间，可能还有一两个星期就能回到林顿了吧。我听凯勒博恩说他这次出行的时间比较长，如果……”

埃尔隆德边听，边感觉到瑟兰迪尔的手借着外袍的遮掩在猛拉自己袖子，他立刻清了清嗓子：“至高王陛下，您的文件似乎很紧急，需要我帮忙处理吗？”他这句话一说完，就感觉到自己的袖子似乎快被扯掉了。

“……啊，没事，你今天请假了，好好去休息就是了，不用挂心这里的工作，埃尔隆德。”吉尔加拉德回答的同时还挥了挥手，似乎是要祝他俩玩得开心点。

——拽袖子的力道没了，埃尔隆德在心里笑了笑，向吉尔加拉德行了个礼，“那我们就先离……”

“埃睿尼安，等等，这份图纸……”

这个新的声音自走廊另一边响起时，埃尔隆德明显感觉到身边瑟兰迪尔正要离去的动作僵住了，甚至就连至高王的表情都有那么一瞬的凝滞。三个精灵都听出了这声音的主人是谁，然而除了视角正合适的埃尔隆德，却没有谁向那方向看去——凯勒布林博拿着一卷图纸正快步走来，像是至高王先前落下了什么东西，然而由于走廊的盲区，他很可能直到走近才看到正与吉尔加拉德交谈的精灵是谁，话语的尾音也渐渐的放轻了。

“吉尔加拉德陛下，”待到走到他们附近，凯勒布林博再次开口时换用了正式的称谓，“这份港口的设计图有补充说明的一些文件，我一并带过来了。”

语毕，凯勒布林博也向瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德方向颔首，然而不等他们任何一方开口招呼，吉尔加拉德便率先打破了沉默：“非常感谢。我们去会议厅和工匠一起详谈吧。”

埃尔隆德注意到了至高王似乎是不经意的一侧身让出的空间，连忙拉了下瑟兰迪尔：“那我们先行告退了。”

错身而过的时候，他们谁都没有交谈，也刻意错开了眼神。甚至直到他们离开到了宫殿外面，呼吸到微风带来的远方林间的气息，埃尔隆德才听到瑟兰迪尔重新长长出了一口气，随后又蹦出了个不满的哼声。

“你还好吗？”他打量金发辛达的情况。

“难得过来找你玩一趟，啧。”瑟兰迪尔抱怨着，他们都不约而同的加快了步速，避免再被拦下来搭话，直奔着马厩的方向大步走去。

不过听他这样说，埃尔隆德倒是稍稍放下心来，至少听来还只是普通的抱怨，只是毕竟这会面着实尴尬，他仍出于好意的解释了两句。“凯勒布林博最近在帮忙进行城镇扩建的规划，平时还是在城北的锻冶工坊那里多些。”过去瑟兰迪尔来找他，也基本从没瞧见过这位费艾诺的直系后人，虽然负责着城镇的规划与修缮，但对方并不常出入吉尔加拉德的宫廷。

但他的解释显然不够让辛达领情的：“……你们那个至高王也是，每次见到我都要装模作样关心两句我父亲的事，想和辛达套近乎。可还不是和他亲戚走得更近？”

埃尔隆德叹口气，他也知道吉尔加拉德和凯勒布林博私交不错，但在更多的时候，出于很多难以简单阐明的、祖辈之间历史问题，双方的来往更多是客气而拘谨的——可能也就比和辛达的紧张关系好那么一点。

“见到我在场，他还改口用了正式称谓。”但瑟兰迪尔似乎索性一股脑的说下去了，“是为了你们至高王着想，不希望让辛达知道费艾诺的后人和至高王关系不错，避免更多的麻烦吧。”

“大约是这样没错，”埃尔隆德深谙瑟兰迪尔的脾气，这种时候不如就让对方一股脑说完好了。

“尤其是见到我。”瑟兰迪尔的声音顿了顿，似乎犹豫了片刻才决定说下去，“哪怕知道之前那声已经被我听到了，他也一定会换称谓。”

这一次，辛达的语气让埃尔隆德更为在意了——他先前就发现瑟兰迪尔的态度有异，若只是因为过去的事造成的隔阂，那辛达的态度虽然同样尖刻，但绝不会像如今这样急躁而充满敌意，实际上，即使是在佛林顿的城中游览，瑟兰迪尔对周围诺多的态度至多称得上冷淡罢了。而以瑟兰迪尔那句话中的意思，一定还有更多隐情在。埃尔隆德敏锐地意识到——他是想让我知道，也想让我问下去，才会这样说的。

他看了看身边的瑟兰迪尔，随后选了相对温和的方式：“你们……在很久以前也见过吗？”但他如果没有记错，至少从别的精灵口中听闻而言，凯勒布林博无论在西瑞安河口还是在巴拉尔岛上，都是尽量远离了辛达精灵的聚居地的。

“我们来林顿前从来没有见过，但如果你想问的是我刚才那么说的原因，我可以告诉你。”瑟兰迪尔突然发出了苦涩的轻笑，这让埃尔隆德更加确定，瑟兰迪尔是想要说给他听的，也许他想找一个精灵这样倾诉这件事已经很久了——然而瑟兰迪尔接下去说出的话，远比他预想到的情况更为糟糕。

“他的父亲杀死了我的母亲，而我的父亲杀死了他的父亲。”说完这些之后的瑟兰迪尔像是卸下了什么重担似的，双肩似乎都轻松地垮了下来，“就算我们都没有在场，我们也有足够的时间从其他精灵口中听到并确认这些事了——你也该注意到了，只要是有我父亲参与的会议，凯勒布林博不会出席，反之也一样，你们的至高王也清楚要如何回避他们见面。”

“……”

“父亲在西瑞安河口时决定不再提起这件事，除了你，我也没有再对其他精灵说起过了。”他又顿了顿，“埃尔隆德，我知道和你说这些可能并不合适，毕竟你是……埃尔隆德？”

衣摆突然被扯住，金发的辛达有点茫然的顿住脚步，下一个瞬间就被突然加大的力度带得转了个身，虽然还来得及稳住脚步保持平衡，但也猝不及防地被身边黑发精灵用双手环住后背，陷入对方的怀抱里。

“埃尔隆德……？”对方给出的反应是辛达始料未及的，他的双手甚至还垂在身旁，没有来得及给出反馈，这拥抱太突如其来，他甚至没能捕捉到对方的表情。

“瑟兰迪尔。”

埃尔隆德轻声念着辛达的名字，他同样也看不到辛达脸上的表情，但那其实也无关紧要——他知道能把这些说出口是件多么不容易的事情，他也曾把玛格洛尔的事情一直放在心底，也小心翼翼地避开所有可能与瑟兰迪尔提及此事的场合，即使明白对方不会因此心存芥蒂，说出这些事依旧远比他想的要困难——他们都听闻了彼此的过往，但又无从得知那些曾与自己朝夕相处的名字在那些往事里都扮演了怎样的角色。只有当一次疏忽的巧合而终于无法回避这个话题时，即使在真的将它们说出口的时候，那种忐忑与不安都难以用语言来形容——所以，他也因此更清楚这种时候对方在想什么、以及需要什么。

“谢谢你愿意告诉我。”

辛达一直没有说话，只有轻微的呼吸声落在他耳边，他不知道这拥抱持续了多久，也不愿去计算这时间——直到瑟兰迪尔的双手也环住了他的脊背，他才再次听到了对方的声音——那已经不再像方才那样短促，而是藏着些许笑意，是与他独处的辛达惯常会有的那一种了。

“埃尔隆德，你要是再不松开我，我们就没法赶在天黑前回来了。啊，不过……”

“嗯？”他不明所以，但瑟兰迪尔似乎看起来还没有想松开他的意思。

“只要他们的会议没开完，而你用陪着我当借口的话，我看你们的至高王陛下是不会介意你多请一天假了。”


	26. 微光[Oropher]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在很久很久之后，他会戴上用树木的枝芽制作的王冠，在茂密的森林遮盖的星空下，在西尔凡精灵中郑重地接受加冕——

欧瑞费尔和几个愿意陪他探索大陆的部下离开雪山时，已经狼狈不堪，携带的食物与水几乎耗尽，武器也损耗得十分严重，尽管未曾因突如其来的暴风雪陷入更大的麻烦，整支队伍仍陷入奄奄一息的危险中。

召唤一只渡鸦捎信回林顿报平安并不是当下紧要的事情——尽管已经十分谨慎，他们在埃利阿多的人类村庄里购买补给时仍然被附近的强盗盯上，自然，他们用粗布制成的兜帽与披风遮掩了特征，但哪怕只是掉落一枚精灵工艺的别针，他们都会被别有用心的人类认出，三五个强盗或许还不足为惧，但精灵的听力也很容易就能辨别出隐藏在草叶摩擦下数量繁多的马蹄声。欧瑞费尔最后决定放弃马匹，带上尽可能多的补给进入雪山甩开人类的包围，次生子当然不会随他们冒险攀登巍峨的山脉。然而暴风雪打乱了他原有的计划，雪崩盖住了所有返回的路，只有翻越山岭或许还有生机——这或许是这趟旅程里还能称得上幸运的部分，至少他们没有谁失足掉进深渊之下。

平原和河谷不能保证安全，而他们需要休息，即使是精灵的体力，这时也已经到了极限，留给他们的选项很少，他们最终决定冒险进入眼前茂密得不见日光的森林。林中比他们想的要更安静，淙淙的溪流声自不用提，就连野兔与狐狸的呼吸都格外明晰，欧瑞费尔把手撑在一棵巨大的树木的枝干上，回想母亲曾对他讲述的方法，呼唤雅梵娜的名字以和这些古老的住民沟通寻求庇护，但很快也因疲惫到无法集中精力而放弃。

所幸这尝试也并非完全徒劳，至少那树木还是告诉了他一点事，林中有别的生物在注视他们——懂得如何掩藏身形，吐息比任何机警的野兽都要更轻，熟稔在森林中移动而不碰掉任何一片树叶的方法，锐利的目光更是一直停在他们身上，正判断是否存在威胁和敌意。

“接下来怎么办？”

他的部下凑过来小声问他，欧瑞费尔知道那是在询问该如何防备那些神秘的监视者，他叹口气，重新摩挲一下那树木的枝干，他决定冒一次险。

“所有人就地休息，不用留守卫。”

“可是……”

“睡吧，我们都没有这么做的精力了。”

反正探索冒的险也不少这一次了。而且补充最低限度的体力是有必要的。欧瑞费尔躺下时几乎立刻被海啸一般的疲惫淹没，树木与草叶的声音从未这样令他安宁过。如果要被异动吵醒，他比较希望是普通的野兽（还能省去他们寻找猎物补充食物的时间），骤雨或晚风也可以……这些模糊的想法没能停留多久，他的意识很快就被伊尔牟虏获。

最终叫醒欧瑞费尔的不是他所设想的任何一种情况，黄昏时一束日光穿过层层叠叠的大片树叶，恰巧落在辛达精灵的眼眸上——他睁开双眼时本能的因为那刺眼的阳光偏过了头，正好看到一个从没见过的陌生精灵，正坐在他斜上方一处粗大的树枝上。

对方大半个身子还隐藏在树木的阴影里，因而他无法仔细辨别对方头发的颜色，虽然也留着长发，但无论是发辫的编制方法还是长度都是林顿少见的。能认出他们彼此是同类的特征只有尖耳和目光——人类看不了那么远，也没法看得那么暗，欧瑞费尔打量着那精灵，那精灵也打量着他。他的剑在手边，但他也敏锐的看出那精灵背后背着一张弓。未及思考更多，他的视线突然和那精灵的对上了——

这突如其来的四目相对让欧瑞费尔愣了愣，还没来得及做出什么反应，他意识到那精灵突然笑了。

其实他并没有看清，只是隐约那么觉得。那精灵站起身把手伸向身后时欧瑞费尔有那么个瞬间担心自己赌错了——幸好对方只是把一个水果丢到了他身上。

水果口感清脆，味道是馥郁的香甜，很解渴，迷雾山脉的西边没有这样的植物，那精灵从背囊里分出了许多给欧瑞费尔和他的部下，他们语言不通，用手势比划了好久也没能沟通多少信息，陌生的精灵最后放弃了交流，摊开手露出无奈的微笑，随后示意他们跟他前行。

欧瑞费尔自然从人类口中听说过这片森林里有隐秘的住民，这里倒也确实符合精灵们西迁时曾滞留的方位，但时间已经过去了太久，在亲自确认之前，没有谁能保证那些恐惧翻越山脉的泰勒瑞精灵们会有怎样的变化、经历过怎样的事。贝烈瑞安德那些蒙受维拉指导和庇佑的精灵国度都无法避免崩毁，眼前这看起来并未被任何神力亲自眷顾的森林又如何能逃脱黑暗的侵袭呢？——这里会不会已经沦为了敌人的据点？如果想要伤害他们，趁他们睡着时射出箭矢自然更为简单，但谁能保证几颗野果不是诱导他们进入陷阱的诱饵呢？即使以最底限的视角考虑，这陌生的精灵又凭借什么相信素未谋面的他们、引导他们去安全的地方呢？

所有的部下都在看着他，那领路的精灵也早就看出他是这支队伍的领导者，也像是看出了他的顾虑，便耐心地等着他的反应。黄昏的日光逐渐暗淡下去，夜晚不会给他思考的时间。欧瑞费尔最终迈出了第一步——就算那真的是恶意的陷阱，比起在林中面对未知的危险，至少还是看得到的，而他和陪他到这里的部下，也都习惯性的随时警惕着同族手中的刀锋与弓箭了。

他这样想着，放在剑柄上的手又不着痕迹的握得更紧了一些。随着太阳逐渐沉入地平线下，森林里的野兽也逐渐苏醒，一双双眼睛在黑暗中发亮，但因他们身上传来的陌生气息而不曾接近。越往森林深处走，树木也愈发遮天蔽日，很快就连艾尔贝瑞思的光芒也不能为他们照亮道路了——若是这路上真的布有陷阱，加害他们想必非常容易吧。他集中精力试图听到更远的地方，树木借着夜风而低沉的暗语、泥土中细小的虫鸣——还有，那是什么……？

他突然意识到，那是歌声。

从森林更深处的地方传来的歌声，比露水更清澈，比溪流更优美，然而不是他在西瑞安河口曾听惯的忧伤婉转的调子，而是轻快的悠扬的，他有许久没有听过这么洋溢着快乐的歌声了，即使他们所有精灵都还记得多瑞亚斯的宴会中流传下来的曲调与歌词，但任何一个多瑞亚斯或者冈多林的幸存者都没法再唱出那样的曲子。这歌声听得他一时恍然——带路的精灵拂开一片宽厚巨大的树叶，琥珀灯盏特有的微醺光芒突然照亮了视野。那是个建立在森林中一片空地上的集落，规模很小，空地中央被清理的很干净，最中心的位置燃着一堆篝火，有六七个精灵围在那里，远处还有些稀稀落落的身影，见到有生面孔过来，都齐齐将视线转向他们，但是欧瑞费尔无论如何分辨，都至多只从他们的表情上看出好奇，而没有任何恐惧或警惕，偶尔有谁的视线和他相对，在他还犹豫着是否要点头示意的时候，对方却往往会先微笑起来。

这究竟是什么地方？

他还没来得及给自己一个合理的解释，带领他们的精灵突然向远处挥舞手臂，引着一个看来稍年长些的精灵来到欧瑞费尔跟前，年长的精灵用陌生的语言说了几句什么，欧瑞费尔一个字都没听懂，只得谨慎地摇头，那老者叹了口气，把手张开向他伸过来——那手上空空如也，没有武器，不会造成伤害，这大抵是示好的意思吧——欧瑞费尔在握住对方的手时，脑海中跳过了这样一连串的讯息，哪一个都没有停留多久，到他被牵着坐到篝火旁边时，他才猛然意识到，自己本来握在剑柄上的手不知不觉间竟早已松开了。

有精灵盛满他们的水袋，简单烹饪过的肉类和谷物也被热情地端到面前，和欧瑞费尔同行的部下，也都被带到篝火附近，还有精灵带来草药处理他们在雪山上留下的擦伤和冻疮。这一切都过于突然，这些语言不通的精灵也显得过于友好，欧瑞费尔心中仍有疑虑，但和他试图交流的的年长精灵的眼神里没有任何阴影——如果他们真的落入敌人的巢穴，那眼睛是不会那么清澈的。而且从周围结构简单的居所来看，这也不像固定的聚居地，更像是驻守边境的据点或狩猎队伍临时搭建的集落（实话来说，那些倚靠着树枝的走向、在坚固的枝干下随意搭建的建筑，很容易地让他联想起明霓国斯外那些不愿进入山洞居住的同族的住所来），那年长精灵指给他看的一处像是仓房的建筑里堆着猎物的肉块、采集的水果似乎也证明了这点。

夜色愈发深沉，但这小小的集落却似乎更加热闹了起来，集落里的精灵们对欧瑞费尔一行充满好奇，他的部下也被围着，用手势勉强和其他精灵沟通，这些陌生的精灵尤其对他们身上那些有着复杂工艺的武器和弓箭感兴趣。欧瑞费尔的一个部下甚至捱不过要求，带到了集落的外围用长弓去射了一支箭——若是没有限制武器的使用，那应当不会存在更多陷阱了，欧瑞费尔稍稍放下了些戒备，继续试图和那年长精灵交流，对方应当是这集落的首领，他们用手势比划着生词，从最容易理解的词语开始，一遍遍重复不同的发音——那似乎是种更接近泰勒瑞古语的语言，有几个词的音节在辛达精灵那里还在沿用，听得出演变的痕迹（即使如此，他依旧开始后悔当初没有多去听几节戴隆讲的课了），虽然仍没法做到顺畅的交谈，但倚靠手势和图画的辅助，他们至少开始进行基础的沟通了。

欧瑞费尔用树枝在地上画出一座山，示意自己是从山脉西侧过来的，年长精灵张大嘴巴，发出了个“喔”的赞叹声，像是要说这很不容易，或者只是表示新奇——随后他拾起自己那根树枝，把欧瑞费尔在山的东侧画上的森林的范围扩大了数倍——而欧瑞费尔他们所在的地方，只是外围的一小点。

搞懂了地理位置只是第一步，那仓房里的猎物数量远超出这个集落的需要，欧瑞费尔想了想，重新比划着问：这里有多少精灵呢？

对方笑了笑，立刻在泥土上画出答案——但很快欧瑞费尔意识到对方弄错了自己的意思，因为泥土上出现的图画，是三个简笔画的精灵的模样，一个高一些，另一个稍矮一点，还有一个似乎是小孩子的样子。那年长精灵画完了，用树杈点了点最高的那个，又指了指自己，念了欧瑞费尔刚知道的“我”这个单词，随后又介绍了其他两个图案（他猜那是“妻子”“孩子”的意思）——之后又对欧瑞费尔笑笑，似乎他已经满心期待着欧瑞费尔的回答了。

虽然被误会成了其他的问题，但这可能也不算坏事。欧瑞费尔无奈地也学着对方的风格，画了个自己的图案，在画瑟兰迪尔的时候，他犹豫了一下，最后还是担心被误会成是兄弟，于是又把瑟兰迪尔画的矮了一点，最后用树杈比划了一下，还重复了孩子这个词。抬起头来时，他看到年长的精灵有那么一瞬间露出了点失望的神色似的，但他的好奇心还没有机会发问，那年长精灵突然用树枝指了指欧瑞费尔的图案身边与妻子的位置对应的空白。

——她去哪儿了？

那精灵没有开口，但眼神和动作都无疑传达出了这样的疑问，欧瑞费尔看着那块空白，想要拿着树枝添上，又无论如何也无法画下去，她不在这里了，她的灵魂去曼督斯的殿堂了—— **她被别的精灵杀死了。** 这一切过去很久了，但此刻回忆仍然——

他的思绪被打断，那年长的精灵不知何时找来了用木头削成的杯子，盛了一大杯带着浓郁酒香的液体递到他面前，欧瑞费尔愣了愣，对方可能是以为他在犹豫，又往他手边推了一些——做这些动作的时候，那衣服的下摆不知是故意还是无意地擦过地上的图案，很快就都弄花了。

欧瑞费尔放下了树枝，接过那只酒杯——酒的味道很辛辣，是很粗糙的做法，远比不上他在多瑞亚斯曾喝过的美酒，甚至比林顿精灵用苹果酿制的酒都更加粗糙，但他依旧喝完了。年长的精灵拍了拍他的后背，也没有再继续这个问题。

也许对方意识到什么事了，也许他们这里也有过这样的事……不，或许……那不是该现在考虑的问题。

欧瑞费尔把手里的杯子放到一旁，最终还是决定要问清：为什么要带他们来到这儿？

他费了好久才让对方明白了自己的想法，那年长精灵突然笑起来，指了指欧瑞费尔的银发，随后指向天上的星辰，最后用树枝往森林更深处的方向一挥。欧瑞费尔并没能理解他的意思，但那精灵显然并不想继续解释更多。无论欧瑞费尔如何追问，他也只是笑笑，用动作劝欧瑞费尔先去休息了。

也确实很晚了，欧瑞费尔抬头，艾尔贝瑞思的光芒在深沉的夜空中变得极为耀眼——是夜色最为浓重的时刻，才会有这样的光辉吧。他向身边的精灵点点头，示意同意对方的意见。刚想起身去招呼自己的部下时，却听到集落的深处，又一次的传来了歌声。

这歌声与他先前听到的不同，是几名精灵女性在一起唱的歌，比之前这集落里的歌声更为温柔、更为清婉、更为深沉，没有什么有意义的单词，只是呢喃一样的哼唱，然而欧瑞费尔却为那声音愣住——因为他意识到，这歌声，他一定是听过的。在很久以前，久远到精灵的记忆都无法准确分辨的年岁，他肯定在什么地方听过，不是在林顿，不是在西瑞安河口，甚至他都没法确定是不是在明霓国斯——那是什么，那究竟是什么？相似的不是具体到曲调或歌词这样的细节，若相似的是那样的东西，他一定能想起这歌曲的名字。不、不是的，相似的是更为深刻的、无法用语言描述的特质，即使如此长久的岁月里他再也没有听过这样的声音，他也能在灵魂深处立刻感知到那种熟悉，进而因那歌声感觉到被抚慰的温暖。

他拉了拉那年长精灵的衣袖，快速的用手势表达自己的讶异，并试图从对方那里得知任何有关歌曲的讯息，那熟悉的感觉过于震撼，又仿佛下一刻就要消失不见——他不能冒这样的风险。好在这一次，那精灵没花多少时间便明白了他的意图。然而那答案却出乎他的意料，没有手势，没有图案，那精灵只是说出了一个，无论在任何语言里都拥有同样的音调、能被立刻理解的单词——“母亲。”

无须更多解释或说明，他焦急的想要得知的信息，在听到那个单词时便有了确切的答案。

那是母亲唱给孩子的歌。

你所有失去了的东西不会再回来，那些一刻不停的提醒着你失去了什么的声音，浪潮一般将灵魂冲向远处……但也是永不止息的、温柔的迎接着你的声音。抚慰不安的灵魂入眠，等待流浪的旅人归来……他一定是听过的，他当然是听过的，也许每个精灵都听到过，早在日月升起之前，早在明霓国斯的殿堂修筑之前，甚至可能早在奎维耶能平静的水面被打破之前……不……不……那是……

那只是在叫做瑞吉安的森林里，早在他自己都已经几近遗忘的童年里，他的母亲曾为他唱的歌。

……欧瑞费尔要到很久很久以后，才能真正的学会并掌握这里的语言，才能真正的从西尔凡精灵中的歌手和流浪的诗人口中明白这歌声是从何处流传下来、经历过几次演变、哪些部落里的精灵最为喜欢、又是会在哪些场合歌唱的……外来的国王需要了解的事情有很多，没有精灵对他迫切的想要得知的讯息的原因感到好奇……在很久很久之后，他会戴上用树木的枝芽制作的王冠，在茂密的森林遮盖的星空下，在西尔凡精灵中郑重地接受加冕——

只是在那之前，在这片森林接受它新的住民与子女之前，年长的西尔凡狩猎队的首领只是惊讶的看着那个始终用无法安宁的眼神戒备着周围的高大精灵，在听到那首以母亲之名赠予猎手赐福与安睡的曲子时，突然像他们中最年轻的孩子一样，为了止住过于激烈的情绪造成的颤抖而不得不曲起身体，将照耀在星光下的面庞隐藏之后，才终于安静却又无法停止地哭泣起来。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想写一写想象里的，可以让幸存的辛达感到了悲伤的灵魂可以被“治愈”的那个瞬间
> 
> 私设欧爷的母亲是南多精灵那一支的，多少继承了点和树木亲近的能力，西尔凡也是先注意到了森林的善意所以把这些辛达带到聚居地了
> 
> 绿林里的西尔凡和辛达虽然已经使用了完全不同的语言，但兰威那个年代的一些讯息还是流传下来了，比如最早带领他们部族的首领也是有星辰光辉的银发之类的，集落首领没仔细解释是他嫌麻烦（喂


	27. 初雪[Elrond/Thranduil]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他伸出小指，细细的在雪球上挑出五官的形状，埃尔洛斯现在会是什么样子了呢？像人类一样蓄起胡须、长出皱纹了吗？头发会不会也在慢慢变白？但无论怎样想象，他也没法把那些元素贴合到那曾同他别无二致的长相上去，最后做出来的，还只是他见过的那个埃尔洛斯。

即使是不惧寒冷的精灵，也没法阻止呵出的吐息在冬日凛冽的海风里凝成白雾，埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔走在灰港的海边，脚下并非沙粒，而是昨晚开始便没停歇的厚雪，海浪拍打在岸上的地方结出一点薄冰，但很快就又碎了，靠海的灰港很少见这样的雪景，即便是活过千年岁月的精灵，也有不少好奇的在海边打量，若非精灵的脚步不会在雪上留下痕迹，想必这岸边定然布满脚印了吧。

但留不下痕迹的终归也就只是精灵而已，埃尔隆德瞥了一眼瑟兰迪尔的披风，末端有些地方落在雪上，在沙滩上拖行出长长一道雪痕，然而观赏着落雪的辛达，似乎忙于挑选合适的赏雪的地点，对这置若罔闻。

“把你的袍子拿在手里吧。”他劝道，若是袍子吸饱了水，只会越来越沉，回头更是糟蹋了这件银线长袍的针脚。

“不碍事。”瑟兰迪尔满不在乎，目光仍在远眺大海，他指了指前方水手们搭建的歇脚的凉亭，因为有遮盖的顶棚，内里没有什么落雪，“我们到那边坐。”

他甚至还加快了几步，埃尔隆德叹口气，略一停步子等瑟兰迪尔走到自己前面去，终于还是把那件可怜的袍子拎到自己手里了。

“我来拿。”瑟兰迪尔被他一扯，立刻又停下来，从埃尔隆德手里抻过袍子，胡乱揉了个团夹在腋下，为了阻止埃尔隆德想要抚平些褶皱的举动，便不由分说的握住了对方的手，快步走到凉亭里了。

“你这个团法，回头肯定要被你父亲训斥。”埃尔隆德有点好笑的看着对方。

瑟兰迪尔满不在乎的一偏头：“他反正会把精神头都放在和吉尔加拉德吵架上，回去后我换一件就行了。”

埃尔隆德在心里为至高王已经注定了的命运同情三秒——佛林顿和哈林顿的建设虽然已经告一段落，但随着精灵数量增加，城市势必要继续扩张，每过上一段时间精灵们都要围绕资源和规划等问题讨论上很长时间，这次的集会则定在灰港。会议已经持续三天，本来争议最大的几件头疼的提案都已经讨论完毕，然而突如其来的降雪让这些精灵领主们都只能多住一晚，而他们勤勤恳恳的至高王在标志集会（终于）结束的聚餐上看着落雪时又多嘴了一句：哈林顿与佛林顿的道路，也为这种恶劣天气提前做些准备吧。

于是这就成为了因为落雪而无所事事的领主们今天的新议程，但由于诺多和辛达对此都没什么准备，兼任书记官的埃尔隆德也被免去了职责——想也知道这将由于激烈的发言而导致没什么可记录的，就连被欧瑞费尔要求旁听会议学习的瑟兰迪尔都没被脸色难看的父亲带进场了。

“真美。”辛达出神的凝望着雪片落入海面的景象，他的感慨令埃尔隆德的思绪从至高王苦笑的脸回到此处，瑟兰迪尔正伸出手接下一片雪花，“海边很少下这么大的雪，这我是第一次见。”

“我也是，”埃尔隆德应和，“这里的海边按说不该有这样的天气。”

“这附近的气候比多瑞亚斯还要更温暖些吧。”瑟兰迪尔收回手，看着那片雪花在他手心里化作一滩水，“巴拉尔岛上也不下雪，我住了几十年都没见过。在多瑞亚斯的时候，我母亲带着我到殿外堆过雪人。她会一个能让冰雪定型的小魔法，能把雪球带到山洞里也能过几天再化。”他说着稍稍探出身，拢了些最外圈落在栏杆上的雪堆成一个小小的球型，用手指在上面画了个笑脸。“喏，埃尔隆德，这是你。”

“这一点也不像我。”埃尔隆德觉得好笑，瑟兰迪尔颇有点不服气的继续画了个皱起眉头似的神态。

“这就像了。”瑟兰迪尔不容埃尔隆德再有意见，然而斜眼一看友人脸上那种颇有些同情和包容性的笑容，便又气不打一出来，一定要扯着埃尔隆德过来，“你也做一个，我不信你就能比我做得好。”

这怎么又成了比赛似的呢？埃尔隆德失笑，但没办法的也学着瑟兰迪尔的样子捏了个雪球，不得不说，他手法颇为熟练，就连形状都比那个坑坑洼洼的马铃薯似的“埃尔隆德”圆润些。刚塑好型，他就听见头顶的辛达半是不满半是羡慕的哼了一声：“你们诺多是不是在手工艺上都挺有天分？”

“欧西瑞安德也下雪。”埃尔隆德说了这么一句，突然顿了一顿，但很快又决定说下去，“我和埃尔洛斯没什么玩伴，也互相捏个雪球什么的。”

“啊。”他没转头，但听到瑟兰迪尔没什么感情起伏的应了一声，这个话题很难继续或者展开，他索性也没再说话。

他伸出小指，细细的在雪球上挑出五官的形状，埃尔洛斯现在会是什么样子了呢？像人类一样蓄起胡须、长出皱纹了吗？头发会不会也在慢慢变白？但无论怎样想象，他也没法把那些元素贴合到那曾同他别无二致的长相上去，最后做出来的，还只是他见过的那个埃尔洛斯。

“这个好像啊。”瑟兰迪尔弯着腰仔细打量那个刚做好的雪球，“像你的兄弟。”

“啊，你看出来啦？”埃尔隆德把那个雪球摆到了瑟兰迪尔做的旁边。

“你俩不一样，这有什么看不出的。”辛达伸手掸了掸落在埃尔隆德胳膊上的雪，“更何况，我都把你做出来了，你肯定不好意思和我比。”

埃尔隆德看了看那个形状不规则的“自己”，又看了一眼瑟兰迪尔，把到了嘴边的话又咽了回去：“嗯，你说得对。”

辛达没对他的欲言又止给出反应，而是重新捏起雪球来：“埃尔汶……你母亲也挺喜欢下雪，去西瑞安河口的路上，我拿雪球去逗她玩，她以为是吃的，差点咬破我的手指。”

“是吗？”埃尔隆德饶有兴趣的挑挑眉，“埃尔洛斯也试过，他说捏好了的话看起来像糕点，就真的咬了一口。”

瑟兰迪尔又捏了几个雪球堆在一边：“你们还堆过什么东西？”

埃尔隆德因这问话回忆了一会儿，雪球是最简单的，后来玛格洛尔教他们用雪堆造房子，用山坡的斜面堆了滑梯给双胞胎玩耍，埃尔隆德后来觉得，要不是欧西瑞安德并没那么寒冷，他可能真的能做出个雪屋来——迈兹洛斯则只是远远地看着他们，看着玛格洛尔不得不因为雪已经开始融化而放弃了小屋子的工程，带着双胞胎回去，他才压低声音说了句“到底不是希姆凛的雪”。

“有个滑梯之类的，没做过别的什么了。”他最后这样回答瑟兰迪尔。

“这样啊。”辛达感叹了一声，手上的工作似乎终于告一段落，重新又捧起了一堆雪站起身，“那给你看看这个，凑近一点。”

“什么？”埃尔隆德好奇地向前走了一步。

下一秒，瑟兰迪尔手上的那堆雪片全都被扬到了他脸上——白色的雪片因为温度很快就化了一部分，落在脸上一片冰凉，他猛地退了一步，想要拂开粘在发丝上不停下落的雪，却又被紧接着一个飞来的雪球打在了手腕上。

“哈，命中。”瑟兰迪尔抱着之前捏好的那堆雪球——甚至包括那个“埃尔洛斯”和“埃尔隆德”——远远的跳到了凉亭外，“埃尔隆德你太容易被偷袭了下雪当然要——”

“瑟兰迪尔！”

所有关于旧日的回忆被一扫而空，他立刻也捧起一把雪追了过去。

至于那件后来果不其然被雪水浸透了的袍子和因此产生的斥责，就暂且按过不表了吧。


	28. 月影[Gil-galad/Oropher]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 法拉斯港的水手们都有被风帆的缆绳和船桨磨出厚茧的手，但他们依旧擅长抚琴，手指在琴弦上穿梭就如同在给缆绳打出紧实的结，他幼年时疑惑于这看似矛盾的特质竟如此轻松的在泰勒瑞精灵身上得到统一，后来他明白，这便是一如赐予的礼物。而他的手，比起琴弦、比起锤砧、或许就是更适合拿起剑与矛的。

一丝清幽的琴声被海风带进窗来，拨动丝弦的指法温婉而缠绵，音符仿佛侵染上佛林顿春初道旁盛开的花香，一齐萦绕在这昏沉的室内。月光随着被晚风托起的营帐像海浪或潮汐一般起伏着。吉尔加拉德本想起身去关窗，却在倚着床头坐起身时被那月光在欧瑞费尔的长发上投下的银色光晕看得入了一会儿迷，一时忘记了那琴声的事。

触碰这样的长发是否就是在触碰月光呢？他这样模模糊糊地想着，也真的伸手执起了一捧长发来。欧瑞费尔侧躺在他身边，对至高王的举动只是皱了皱眉，并没做出什么反应，过了一会儿吉尔加拉德才发觉，辛达的手指搭在床边，正有一下没一下的随着那音乐打着拍子。

“是你听过的歌吗？”他这么问道，伸手拨开了一束落在欧瑞费尔脸侧的长发，露出耳后到脖颈的几抹红色的吻痕，他的手指不经意的拂过去，情事的温度甚至还未完全褪尽。

“是哈林顿的琴师。”欧瑞费尔没有躲开他，也没表露出什么足以表达情绪的举动，吉尔加拉德看不清他在阴影里微阖的眼睛，“诺多不会弹这样的曲子。”

这样一说，这调子他确实没有听过，但佛林顿的庆典也总会有些辛达乐手参与——不管是自愿还是出于各种理由来的，他们悄悄来到这里时，宴会已近尾声，精灵们陆陆续续的离席散场，但偶尔有这样尚未尽兴的便在路边弹上一曲，也并不算稀奇，他甚至能隐约听到，琴声下精灵们的低语和笑声了。

“和灰港精灵的也不一样。”他继续用手指梳过手心里那缕银发，“埃格拉瑞斯特的精灵，唱的船歌没有这样温柔。”

这样一说，他突然逐渐回忆起了些幼年的往事：“我在那里的时候，那些精灵送过我一把小竖琴，也教我弹了些曲子。但我学的总是不像那样快……他们说不用介意，泰勒瑞就是天生更擅长音律的。”

法拉斯港的水手们都有被风帆的缆绳和船桨磨出厚茧的手，但他们依旧擅长抚琴，手指在琴弦上穿梭就如同在给缆绳打出紧实的结，他幼年时疑惑于这看似矛盾的特质竟如此轻松的在泰勒瑞精灵身上得到统一，后来他明白，这便是一如赐予的礼物。而他的手，比起琴弦、比起锤砧、或许就是更适合拿起剑与矛的。

欧瑞费尔一直没有说话，只是安静地听着，他有那么一时怀疑或许对方已经睡熟，不过欧瑞费尔的手指仍在打着节拍——辛达的手指纤长，骨节很硬，指节间也有练习弓箭留下的茧，那双手缺乏温度却富于力量，当这双手紧紧拉扯着床单忍耐着快感或痛苦（抑或二者兼有）时，他甚至担心对方也许会受伤——这样的手，其实或许也更适合弹起琴弦吗？还是说更擅长吟诵曲调或歌谣呢？

“你也会弹这样的曲子吗？还是会唱……”他边把手中的长发凑到唇边轻吻边轻声问着，甚至有那么会儿工夫才反应过来自己真的把话说出了口——欧瑞费尔用手肘将身体撑起一点，他们的目光在幽暗的月光中相会，吉尔加拉德没能再移开自己的眼神。

像是为那冰蓝色的眼底仍未完全消退的激情的痕迹鼓励了一样，他最后开口问道：“你可以为我唱吗？”

然而欧瑞费尔没有回答，只是把眼神移开后重新躺下，调整位置时不经意的偏一偏头，吉尔加拉德手中的那缕银发就从指缝里滑了出去。

或许还是在睡前去关窗好一点。吉尔加拉德有些失落的想着，并没有再坚持这个请求。然而当他正打算起身时，欧瑞费尔真的开口唱起了一支歌。

那是很轻柔的曲调，尽管辛达的声音比平时沙哑，他依旧从未听过欧瑞费尔发出如此温柔的声音——辛达闭着眼睛，用手指打着节拍轻轻哼唱着，风声和琴声都消退了，照拂在他身上的月光与远处传来的海浪成为了新的伴奏。那歌曲或许来自更古老的年代，因词语的发音与吉尔加拉德所知的辛达语都有所不同，他努力的想要听清那歌词中到底唱了些什么，却往往无法做到——欧瑞费尔的声音本身便已足够令他沉迷。从中分辨出词语的准确意思，几乎是件不可能完成的事情。

他仅能分辨出这是支情歌而已，因那温柔的声音和偶尔捕捉到的句子，无法令他想到其他可能。在林间漫步的精灵，跨过淙淙的溪流，用露水洗去手上的尘土，去采摘献给心爱之人的花朵……他凝神看着欧瑞费尔，除开那些亲密的时刻，他只见过欧瑞费尔手持长剑、拉开弓弦……或者因受伤而被污血浸透衣衫的模样。而如今，银发精灵的眼睛仍轻阖着，像是也被那歌声带入了回忆中去——他也有过这样的时刻吗？在森林里悠闲而轻松的游荡，身上没有重负，眼中没有看过任何一次不能重逢的离别或任何一个无法愈合的伤口……这样的歌是谁曾唱给他的吗？还是他唱给谁的呢？

……他想象不到，这样年轻而盈满了爱恋与温柔的脸，他无法将那想象依凭到如今在他身边吟唱着歌谣的辛达身上，那一定因为这歌曲古老到他无法追溯过往，那歌声中一次都没有提过日月，只有星光——在星光下踏入河流，在星光下交谈与歌唱，在星光下献出那朵花……然而所有的花朵都不及你美丽，你眼中灿烂的焰火宛如星光。

“……唔……”

那歌声被突兀地截断了，吉尔加拉德俯下身去，在欧瑞费尔又一次唱到星光那个词的时候吻住了对方，银发的辛达似乎有点不悦的哼了一声，但没有阻止他吻得更深。吉尔加拉德闭上眼睛用舌尖细细描摹着辛达的齿列，那喉咙还在发出些细弱的声音，好像那歌曲后面尚未唱出的求爱的誓言都散开在他们纠缠的唇舌之间……欧瑞费尔的手仍在合着先前的节奏打拍子，那依旧舒缓的节奏不知为何突然令他心里发烫，他摸索着把那只手握住，指腹在对方手心里轻轻地画圈，欧瑞费尔似乎颤抖了一下，偏头躲开了那个即将结束的吻。

“我还没有唱完。”欧瑞费尔的语气确实十分不悦，但却边说边仰起头露出脖颈以迎合从唇边延续下去的亲吻。吉尔加拉德笑了笑，在之前痕迹最重的地方重新吻了上去，欧瑞费尔似乎想推开他，却被捏住了一侧手腕。

吉尔加拉德的动作并没有用力，年长的辛达也只是象征性的挣了一下，便顺从的把手臂环在了吉尔加拉德的脖子上，手指下意识地轻轻抚弄年轻精灵的耳尖。几乎是立刻，吉尔加拉德便报复性的轻轻咬了他一口。

欧瑞费尔叹了口气：“你太年轻了。”

“我只是比你年轻。”吉尔加拉德已经学会了不去理会这样挑衅似的抱怨，声音沿着锁骨的曲线变得模糊了些，忽的他又抬起脸来看着欧瑞费尔，“我以后可以再听吗？”

“以后吧。”年长的辛达抱紧了他的脖子，窗外的琴声不知何时早已停了，“或许不会了。”


End file.
